Heat and Love works together
by fantsygirlgowild113
Summary: It's mating season and love is in the air. Maylene and Sebastain are in love. However Maylene ex husband who abused her is back. He isn't giving up with out a fight. *warning rape and future lemons*
1. A New Start

Maylene was in a black leather corset with matching black lacy underwear. She was tied to steal reinforced bedposts with steal reinforced sliver handcuffs as well. Her eyes were catlike filled with hate, her lowered black cat ears and flicking tail was proof of that. The man in the corner was watching her with a slight smirk on his pale face. "So cute" he said as he crawled over to her and licked her neck. "_My _little plaything"

Phantomhive manor had an unexpected guest arrive one late afternoon, past sundown. Knocking loudly was one of the things that ticked off Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaels. Sebastian had answered the door, opening it to find a man with light brown curled hair and dull black eyes. He was wearing a clean blue suit with a white undershirt. He was alone and Sebastian had let him in on the account of being a polite butler. He had a scowl on her face as Sebastian had asked her why he here at the manor. He only looked around the room and back to his face.

"What's your name and please state your business?"

"My Name is Xavier Victor, an fellow Englishman and I'm here for a girl named Madeline. She has brown eyes, nice rack, and fine bottom to match, long dark purple hair to her back or waist. As she been here recently?"

An image of Maylene had popped into his head. He shook the unwanted thoughts from his head and looked at the little girl. "No I haven't seen someone like that around here." He sighed at the answer and just shook his head in what looked like disgust.

"Thank you for your help, is there a Ciel Phantomhive here since this is the Phantomhive Manor?"

"What is your business with him?"

"I want to give him personal information, face to face and hand him some information too." Sebastian had led the man to Ciel's office. Ciel wasn't too happy have his butler bring in this man whose looking for some girl he lost a year ago. "As your butler has told you I'm looking for Madeline. Here's a picture of her." He handed the picture to Ciel. On the outside Ciel looked calming and bored, on the inside was a different story. He was in an angry whirlwind of confusion. The picture was of a girl wearing nothing but trousers and a black turtleneck. Her eyes had a flare in them and it made him uncomfortable.

"What is she to you?"

The man had looked taken back "She is my fiancé. We had a little spat and she ran out on me. I've been looking for her since then." Ciel didn't ask why or what they had a spat over for. Sebastian had taken note on how the man had hesitated before answering.

"I'm sorry for your lost but I doubt she would stay in one place if you're looking for her. I wish you the best in your search." The man had left his card before Sebastian had showed him the door. Sebastian had fixed Ciel a pastry desert with tea after Xavier had left. "Didn't that photo remind you of a Maylene?"

"Yes My Lord it did. I wonder why he was looking for her?" he saw the look on his master's face and he knew what he was going to order him to do. "You want me to ask her or get the information out from Mr. Victor?"

"Let's ask Maylene first and see what we can get out from her." Instead of sending Sebastian to get Maylene, Ciel went to Maylene instead. She was in her room after tripping and twisting her ankle on the rug. Sebastian had sent her to her room so she wouldn't hurt herself and damage any China or breakable things around. Sebastian had knocked on her door and received a faint "come" in after the sound of muttering and creaking of the bed springs had subsided.

Maylene had fixed her hair back up into pigtails and her cracked glasses were still on. "What do I –I own t-this visit? M'Lord" Ciel had sit in one of the chairs in her room while Sebastian stood next to him.

"I have some questions pertaining to a man named Xavier Victor." Maylene gasped but kept quiet when she saw her Lord wasn't finished. "He came here looking for you and said that he was your fiancé. His reason for looking for you was something I couldn't believe. Care to shed some light on the story?" Maylene was quiet and still as she bowed her head down. She lowered her glasses so her eyes could scan around her bedroom, looking for any exits. She had found 4 possible exits, 3 of which Sebastian can block and the last one was to tell them the truth. Before she opened her mouth she thought _he didn't say anything about shed the light on the whole thing. _

"Xavier is a man who had treated me like scum when he was _courting me_. I ran away knowing I was better off somewhere but around him. I thought he had given up the search but I see that he is still looking." She head was still bowed and she was hoping that he took the bait. Ciel however did not take the bait but saw Maylene's discomfort and so did Sebastian. Sebastian had whispered something in Ciel ear and he sighed.

"I'll take that this time but next time I want the whole truth. Understand Maylene?"

"Yes M'Lord, I'll do so next time." Sebastian and Ciel left, leaving Maylene in a quiet room. She took off her glasses and sighed. In a small poof black cat ears and tail appeared. Her human canine teeth became longer and her pupils became slits. She let out a breath of relief as her true self was released. She just crawled up in bed, curled into a ball and slept.

Sebastian was dressing Ciel for bed after they had met with Maylene. "Sebastian doesn't your time of the year started today?" Sebastian wasn't taken back but surprised that his Lord remembered.

"Yes it did. Do you want me to remind you since it have been 2 years?"

"Yes, I guess this will make a good bedtime story." Sebastian chuckled _this would make a good nightmare for someone who hasn't reached coming of age yet._

"Once a year I going into a mating phase or heat to simple put it. I have control over it since there are no desirable women or _men _around. I can get easily annoyed and cold until it is up." Ciel looked a tiny bit disturbed but let him continue. "Since it has been 500 years since I had a suitable mate I'm in need of another one to my liking."

"What kind of 'mate' is to your liking and what happened to your other one?"

Sebastian simply answered "The one mate I'm hoping to get is a Neko which is a cat or just some little plaything if I can't find a good Neko. My other mate was an Inu, a dog set up by my family. She became annoying and too needy, so I killed her. Since it has been so long I will be in heat for 6 months" Ciel jaw dropped as his butler was going to become a little horny player running around for 6 months. Trying not to lose his cool, he calmed down saying, "That was a horrible bedtime story and control yourself around _anyone _until the 6 months are up. You can go now"

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian blew out the candles and left the room. Walking to his room he caught a pleasant scent. Remembering his Lord's order he ignored it and lay on his bed. He didn't need to sleep like humans did but sometimes after a stressful day he would need it. For the next 6 months sleeping seem like a wonderful way to relax.

Next morning before it was time to get Ciel up he wondered the halls in an attempt to find the scent. I t was overpowering last night but now he could barely smell it. He stopped and saw Maylene coming out of her room with a cloak on her. He hid in the shadows and watched her about to leave. He followed her and stopped her at the door. He was the only thing standing between her and an hour of freedom to clear her head. "Where are you going at this time so early in the morning?"

"J-j-just to cc-ll-clear my head" she was blushing a bright red and kept a tight hold on her hood. Sebastian shook his head and started walking towards her. Maylene wasn't watching where she was going and ended up with her back on the walk and Sebastian standing over her. Having two hands on her cloak she couldn't defend off Sebastian is she wanted to. He planted two hands beside her head and he swore that the scent he was trying to find was coming off of her.

"Where are you going May-le-ne?" his voice had sent shivers up her spine. The way he had sounded out her name made Goosebumps appear. Her legs were going to give out on her but she had stood her ground. She dared not look at him while she knew if she did she would have a major nose bleed. "Since you're up you should get dress and start early on your work. Try not to break anything this time or at least after everyone is up and ready. Understood?" Maylene weakly nodded her head and ran to her room without tripping once. _Interesting _Sebastian thought as he went and started his duties for the day.

Maylene reaching her room, shut her door and removed her cloak. Reveling her feline features. _Damn him I hope he didn't detect that I am in heat. _She quickly got dressed, hid her features once again and put on the dumb lovesick maid fad. She started cleaning up unable to take her mind off of Sebastian and his scent. Without thinking her features had appeared again. Hearing slow footsteps knowing it was Sebastian she freaked out and ran into the kitchen. _What went wrong? The only way I turn back is when another de-_ the door opening made her force her ears away and tail. Her eyes and mouth wasn't hidden and she had her back turned to Sebastian when he walked in. "Maylene why are you in here?" Maylene didn't turn around to face him as he walked to the other side of the room. "Maylene, answer my question" his voice was cold and hint a hint of anger.

"I heard a noise and decided to check out. It was just the wind outside" she ran out of the room and went somewhere else to cleanup. Surprising to Ciel was that there was no breaking of dishes or anything this morning but then again sometimes he spoke to soon. "Is there something bothering you?"

Ciel looked up from his papers to the door. "I haven't heard anything break for a while. Is Maylene alright?" the silence was irrational in the manor as all they heard was Pluto and Finnian outside, Bard fussing in the kitchen about Sebastian hiding his explosives. "Nice with the explosives but you didn't answer my question, Sebastian"

"I have no clue in why she is acting this way M'Lord. What are your orders in dealing with this?"

"Round up Finnian and Bard even Tanaka." Within 5 minutes the men was rounded up and suggestions started flying everywhere.

"Maybe it was the man that was here looking for her and he was bothering her" Bard said as Finnian disagreed with him.

"No way could he have gotten in without Pluto waking everyone up"

"HOHOHO" Tanaka said as everyone looked at him.

"Are sure Tanaka? We could make her upset if we are wrong" Ciel said, Finnian and Bard agreed. Ciel looked at Sebastian and agreed.

"HOHOHO" Tanaka said Finnian paled was Ciel and Sebastian got an evil smirk.

"No please, not me why me?" Finnian was backed up into a wall while Sebastian and Bard closed in on him. _This should make a fun game for today _Ciel thought.


	2. Cat and Mice

Finnian was chosen to ask Maylenea question that would have crossed the line and would have made her mad but, if he did successes at it…

"_FinnianI chose you because I doubt she would be comfortable with me asking her. Since you three are close friends I think she wouldn't mind telling you. You are the youngest member other than me and I doubt Bard or her given you the _talk_ yet. If she does tell you, a prize of whatever you want will be granted."_

Finnian really wanted a new toy for Pluto so they could play tug of war. He found Maylenein the garden quiet and out of it. He walked over to her and saw that she was crying. He called out to her but she didn't respond. He shook her shoulder and she woke up out of whatever trance she was in. "Hey Maylenewhat's wrong?" She shook her head and sneezed.

"Nothing it just allergies I spaced out not trying to rub my eyes and crying helps relief the pain. Thanks for asking? Is something wrong Finnian you're avoiding looking at me." Finnian turned red and blurted out something too fast for Maylene to understand. "Repeat that slowly"

"A-are y—y-you on y-our mon-n-ntly? Please don't yell at me I was just curiosity on why you where acting weird" Maylene turned red but she looked up and saw Sebastian and Ciel looking down on them. She smiled and started talking to Finnian who turned green with every sentence. "And that is what a woman monthly does and what its purpose is. Now for the male's part in all this" Finniandisappeared in a cloud of dust and smoke. She gigglemadly and sober up when she realized that she has been slipping up in her role. She started acting goofy and slipped whileshe was walking right in front of Ciel. She started bowing and apologizing over and over again. Ciel passed her and told her to be more careful. He called everyone again but Sebastian was carrying in Finnian who was shivering and was pale.

"Maylenehad given him a rough version of the miracleof life and women. He was in his room crying saying that he regrets even asking her." Ciel shookhis head the game piece was disobeying the King. He looks at Bard who was trying to explain gently to Finnian the truths Maylene was talking about. Tanaka was drinking tea and was content saying nothing.

"Sebastian do you know what's wrong with Maylene?"

"No Sire I do not" Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples. Maylene was currentlywalking to her room ready to shower away all the trouble from today. "How are we going to deal with her M'Lord?" Ciel was thinking on how to approach this.

"I think that you probably have to go talk with her yourself. We all know that she has a crush on you and you're the reason why she becomes a complete oaf around you. I _know _that she can talk you about anything if you can get to her."

"Yes my master, as you wish." Sebastian had shoo everyone out the room and went to hunt down Maylene. She was using the servant showers in her room and forgot her towel and glasses so she went out of the bathroom stark naked. Not knowing that Sebastian was in her room. She didn't even bother to hide her features. Sebastian was sitting in her chair watching her. She slowly was drying off her skin. Sebastian was enjoying the site. She sniffed the air and turned towards him. Her face got really red and he covered her mouth before she could scream. "Now, now dear May-le-ne. That would be a bad idea. I was just concerned about yo-" she eased out of his grip and meowed angrily at him. The sound was followed by a loud smack and the scream pervert.

Sebastian came back to Ciel who had a questioning look on his face. "I don't want to know. I'll question her tomorrow morning until then please don't harass her anymore. What I just heard was enough for one night"

"Yes M'Lord" Sebastian had tucked Ciel into bed and went to his own room. He touched his healed cheek and smiled. His eyes glowed in the dark room. "A game of cat and mouse should be fun tomorrow morning my dear" he closed his eyes and napped/ slept until morning.

**Morning Time: **

Ciel had called Maylene in who was shaking a bit because she was nervous. _Is he going to fire me? Demand to be my master? Ask me about my past? Call Xavier? No, calling the bastard will never happen. Not while I am alive and walking. _Maylene thought. She held her head high and waited for him to start talking. "MayleneI've realized that you have been acting differently lately and I want you to tell me about what Sebastian saw last night" Maylene was surprised and let a short sigh of relief out.

"Well, he saw a lot since he walked in on me naked. You have to be a bit more detailed on what you want me to tell you." A drop of sweat trickled down her face. Her seal was getting harder to hold. Ciel looked embarrassed to hear that his butler was a peeping tom. He saw that Maylene was shaking harder than then when she had walked in.

"I want you to tell me about a certain cat tail-" Maylene had cut him off.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom" She made a bolt for the door but Sebastian had blocked it. Oh how she lov- hated that smirk on his face. His perfect face and those lips she would love kiss.

"He wasn't done talking. That was rude cutting him off like that." Maylene had back flip from him and bolt for the window. Sebastian was already there when she was halfway there. She quickly turned around and was out the door. Sebastian was about to go after her when Ciel had stopped him. "M'Lord?"

"A game of cat and mice would make this more fun. Call the rest to search for her. I don't want you included yet or until she has left the manor grounds."

"Yes M'Lord" Sebastian had quickly informed Bard and Finnian even Tanaka to find Maylene.

"Why are we chasing the girl? What did she do wrong?"Bard asked not wanting to chase Maylene down until he got a good answer.

"The only way she will tell us what's wrong is if we catch her" Sebastian lied, Bard thought that was good for him to agree.

"I'm game what about you Finnian?"

"As long as it's not _that _I'm good. Tanaka?"

"HOHOHO" he was dressed in hunting gear. The hunt had begun for the maid.

**Maylene:**

She ran to her room and let her ears and tail pop out. "Harder every time with him, what's going on?" She knew she had littletime to think before Sebastian or anybody else was to come in here looking for her. "The only way I would change back is if another demon was to be… in… heat." She said slowly it sunk in and she panicked. "What am I going to do? Shit shit shit. I can't get pregnant now. Damn mating seaso-"her ears twitch slightly as footsteps came running down to her room. She giggled "so a game of cat and mouse as started. I'll show the mice who the cat is." She changed out of her maid clothes and into something she thought she would never wear until it was a complete emergency. After changing into that she had put on a cloak and waited. Her door was unlocked and only Bard and Finnian came in. They checked the bed, bathroom and even outside her window. But they never checked under her window. She started running for another window when Finnian had caught her.

"I FOUND HER!" Finnian yelled as he was signaling Bard to hurry up. Maylene had tackled him to the ground and they rolled in the grass. She had opened her cloak to revel her tight corset and short boy pants that only covered her butt. To Finnian it was a bit too much.

"Now Finnian you should learn to behave or do I have to pu-ni-sh you" she slowly whispered in his ear. She had kissed him on the corner of his mouth and that was enough to push him over the edge. He had a massive nosebleed and Maylene had moved so she wouldn't get caught in it. Bard came too late and only saw a blur run into the house. He had looked at Finnianand had to carry the boy inside.

"What happened Finnian? Come on speak to me" they were in Ciel office who was surprised to see that she had got to Finnianso easily. They were currently trying to get information out of Finnian who was still in a daze, holding a napkin to his bloodily nose.

"Maylene…sexy...Punishment" Ciel shook his head in disbelief. Maylene is harder to catch than he thought. The doors to his study had burst open and Elizabeth had stood there with a note for him.

"Elizabeth why are you here?"She giggled and handed him a note and ran out. Ciel had read the neatly written note.

_1 down and 3 to go. Who is the cat and the mice now? Send Bard down to the walkway. I'll be waiting _Ciel turned red, she was taunting him. "Bard go down to the walkway and met Maylene there. Catch her and try not to be the one to get hurt this time. Sebastian, go take Finnian to his room so he can rest. Tanaka-" Tanakawas sleeping again. "Stay there and sleep. Move out" Everyone moved to their position but unknown to them Maylene and her new 'solider' was in her room talking.

"So did I do well, Maylene?"

_Hours earlier:_

_Elizabeth was walking to the manor when she had caught Maylene. Maylene had pulled her to the side and asked her if she wanted to play a game. "Yes I would love to play a game. What game is it?"_

"_A game of cat and mice but the problem is there is one cat and 4 mice I think the cat may need help."_

"_Who is the cat?"_

"_I am the cat and I think it's fair enough to have another person of the same sex to help out her fellow woman."_

"_Are we going up against everyone?" Elizabeth was scared_

"_Yes but Ciel will never hurt you so you'll be ok."_

"_I'll do it"_

"Purrfect, I mean perfect. Now can you out help me get the head mouse?"

"You mean Ciel?" a mask of fear had painted her face again.

"What I want you to do is completely innocent. Just come here after this or you can stay around or play with Ciel after the game is won by us cats. Should I call you kitten instead it is much cuter"

"I like Kitten, but what am I going to do?" Maylene led her into the bathroom and started.

Bard carefully walked out into the walkway and waited. Maylene had her hands up but Bard knew better than to get close to her.

"Game's up Maylene" Maylene just smiled has she flashed to him knocking him to the soft grassy ground. He looked at her open cloak and blushed. "Get off of me, Maylene your too young for this" she just smiled and shoved one of Pluto's favorite dog toys down his shirt. She whistled and Pluto came running fast. Bard had felt Maylene disappear off of him, he got up and ran like hell since Pluto started breathing fire on him. Maylene smiled and hoped that her Kitten was doing her job right.

**With Ciel:**

He was alone when Sebastian had left him to care for Finnian. Elizabeth tookthis chance to sneak into Ciel office. Ciel looked up thinking it was Sebastian but saw Elizabeth wearing make-up that was put on her perfectly. Her lips were a dull pink to match her dress and the shimmering eye shadow made her eyes stand out. The papers he had in his hands had dropped and his mouth was wide open. Elizabeth had quickly walked over to him and shut his mouth. He was surprised to be attacked with a barrage of kissed all over his face. Sebastian and came on the scene and Ciel had caught him. "Help Sebastian she's gonemad." Sebastian had gently taken Elizabeth off of Ciel who had pink kiss marks all over his face.

"Why was the meaning of that Elizabeth?" it was hard to tell if he was mad or still flustered from the attack. She handed him a letter and he tore it open.

_3 little mice have fallen and so have the King and his pawn is all that is left. Only that pawn can help save the King from a defeat. Kitten had done her job and now yours to play chess with. That is what she came for any way._

Ciel was angry that Maylene had used Elizabeth against him. _Why would she use Elizabeth unless it was a-_His train of thought had stopped when he looked out the window and saw that the sun was slowly setting. He had no choice "Sebastian catch Maylene and hold her until I call for her"

"Yes Sire" Sebastian left in a flash and Ciel brought out the chess board. Elizabeth looked content and Ciel couldn't look her in her eyes without blushing. Elizabeth giggled every time he would look away. _I love cat and mouse games _she thought_._

**Sebastian:**

Maylene was in her room, she knew it was a matter of time before Sebastian had caught her. She has started undressing, first her cloak, then her corset. The tight corset being taken off had let her breathe easier. A pair of warm hands had wrap themselves around her waist and some one had nuzzled their face into her hair. "It seems like I'm the cat who finally caught the naughty little mouse"

_Crap _was all this Maylene can say before Sebastian pinned her to the bed. Sebastian could stop himself from playing with her ear. Oh how he will enjoy them for the next 6 months

**How you like? Any ideas or suggestions are welcome and any mistakes you see please let me know? Thank chapter 3 will be next since since my Spring break is over **


	3. Closer than before

Sebastian had Maylene in a powerful hold. She was in his lap while he had gently rubbed her ears and massages her tail that was wrapped around his waist. She purred on his lap whenever he would gently tug on the tips of her ears. She soon fell asleep in his warm lap. She woke up to him shaking her awake and Ciel had called her to his office after Elizabeth had left. Out of habit she had hid her features before entering his office. His cheeks were still a tad pink. Maylene couldn't tell if he was mad or the lipstick wasn't cleaned off completely.

"Maylene explain yourself and your actions, today" Cel had rested his chin on his hands.

"Well, without you knowing it but you had challenged me in a game. Cat and mouse but in this case Cat and mice. I was raised not to step down from a challenge, if I can take it. So I took you up and on your challenge and I played with what was offered by me. Elizabeth had come here and she joined me." That wasn't the answer he was looking for but it had satisfied him enough for the time being.

"Are you another demon?"

Maylene had looked at Sebastian who nodded at her giving her the Okay. "Yes I am. Should I release my seal so you can see?" Ciel nodded his head and Maylene had released her seal and in a poof her eyes and tail had appeared and Ciel's eyes widen a bit.

"So you are a Neko?" Maylene nodded and her ears twitched and her tail started swing from side to side has the room fell quiet. Ciel had gotten out of his chair and looked straight up at Maylene.

"May I touch them?" Maylene looked surprised but she had lowered her head to him.

"Yes my Lord you can touch them. They are quiet real not some cheap costume items" she moved her tail and ears to emprise her statement. Ciel had a sprinkle of excitement in his eye. _Things around here should get interesting. _Ciel thought as he told his seat and told Maylene to raise her head.

"Are you in heat like Sebastian?"

"Yes but I'm in heat until I find a mate but if I don't, it's for 6 months" Ciel wondered if he was too young to know about this.

"Do you and Sebastian have to mate?"

"Yes since there is no other demon males around and reapers are not my type. Normal demons are and human don't seem pleasurable" Maylene said as her tail wrapped around her waist to stop from switching back and forth because of her anxiety. "My feline features will be harder to control until I mate. They will pop out if Sebastian or another demon is around and is also in heat." Maylene was blushing because of Sebastian's intense glare. She could feel it roam her body, in what? She didn't know if it was lust or not.

"I just want to make sure there will be no kids running around until the mating is over. Can you two prevent that from happening?" Maylene and Sebastian shook their head no in unison.

"Being in heat can cause pregnancy rate to rise especially if the female is a virgin." Sebastian informed Ciel.

"There is nothing I can do about, is there?" Ciel wishing he was still with his parents.

"No My Lord, the both of us mating is going to happen whether tonight or in the distant future." Ciel just sigh and looked at Maylene for some reason he was going soft. He calmed down and finally made a decision.

"Is there anything else about Mating other than what you're getting to do when night falls? Do you have to contact anyone?"

"Our families but the only people I'm going to tell are my older brother and sister. There are the only people I could trust about telling them about me mating." Ciel didn't push questions but he was curiosity about the older siblings.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"As early as…" today was Thursday, 12th of September "has early as tomorrow morning. Is that alright with you, My Lord?"

"Its fine with me that is all for tonight" she started leaving and Ciel called out for one more thing. "If you two are going to go at it then please don't wake the house tonight" she left blushed and Sebastian was chuckling. Soon it came time for Ciel to be put in bed. Before leaving Ciel Sebastian heard his order before he had drifted to sleep. "Treat her good Sebastian."

"Yes My Lord and good night" Sebastian decided to talk to Maylene before they mated. He may be a demon but he wasn't an asshole. Of course he did a couple was wham-bam- thank you ma'am deals but, after he was mated to the damn Inu who actually did something right. It was break him out of his sex habits with other women. He heard Maylene groan and knocked on her bedroom door.

**Maylene: **

As she was taking a bath Maylene couldn't help but think about what she was going to tell her brother and sister. She hasn't seen them since she was 13 when she sold and she can barely remember the night when she was rescued. It's been 5 years! _5 fucking years and it have been 2 years since I was rescued by my family. I doubt they are going to even care. _Maylene thought as she groaned in sunk down into her bath water. Someone had knocked on her door and she hurried out of the water and answered it. She already knew who it was and she had let him in. He sat in the chair and she sat on her bed, pulling a thin nightgown to her body. "You needed something Sebastian?" Sebastian was focusing on her body. The pervious image of watching her dry herself off was fresh in his mind.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about our mating. My family is not to be contacted so, we don't have to worry about them. I have to ask this but I doubt you'll say no. Are you a virgin?" Maylene shook her head no and Sebastian had looked surprised but quickly put his stone face back on. "So your pregnancy chance will decrease. If possible we can avoid children for a while." Maylene looked uncomfortable looking at her lap. "Maylene is something bothering you?" she opened her mouth to say something and Sebastian had cut her off. "Don't try and lie to me"

"I'm worried about Victor and my family. You didn't know the whole story and I intent not to tell anyone anything until my brother Axel and my sister Gwen comes here but…" she drifted off as she screwed her eyes shut trying not to cry. Sebastian moved from the chair and sat next to her. Thin streaks of tears started to roll down her face.

"Maylene, you don't have tell me tonight about Victor, Axel, and Gwen. I just need to know what bothering you" She let out small hiccups and calmed down.

"It's not my family but Victor. I'm going to tell you little about Victor and I. He was my mate, I had never chosen him by choice my step-mother did. She used me to pay off her debt to his family. I moved to his estate and that is where it had all began. He was charming, sweet, and kind to me. We were engaged to each other and he told me that we will not mate until I was 15; I was 13 when we had been engaged. I had slowly fell in love with him. When my 15th birthday had come he had sold me to my uncle and I asked him why."

_Maylene's POV at that time:_

_Victor had looked at me with cold eyes and he had hit me across my face. Hard enough to draw blood from my mouth as my canine teeth had cut the inside of my mouth. "Your step mother Mary has so many debts to pay and she sold you to me, _**I can do whatever I want to you **_until her debts are paid off my little servant." I tried to fight against him but he had slammed me into a wall. I had blacked out and woke up strapped to a bed with my uncle looking at me. With lust in his eyes, I was never so afraid in my life. My heart was broken and shattered hard that night when he had…_

Sebastian looked at Maylene who was wiping tears from her eyes from that unfinished last sentence. He wrapped her arm around her and she lightly laid her head on his chest. "I promise you Maylene I would never **ever **do anything to you that will hurt you. If you want to hold off on the mating then we can, for you Maylene." Maylene had looked at his with her brown eyes, she had gently kiss Sebastian; it was more of a long peck on his lips. She broke apart from him not wanting to go any farther.

"Thank you for listening Sebastian, good night both of us will need sleep to work tomorrow" he looked unfazed by her kiss and sudden good night.

"Night Maylene, feel better tomorrow" he had let her in her room to cry herself to sleep. Praying that she won't have nightmares tonight, she felt into a dreamless sleep. Sebastian had gone to his room and lay on his bed. He gently touched his lips still feeling her kiss.

_Damn I'm not the kind of demon to fall in love quickly but, her the real Maylene I watched before I had recruited her to work for Ciel. That is the one I want and her being a Neko makes it better. Her past may cause our mating to be post pone until it is over. Maybe I should ask Raven_ he smacked himself in his head_. I'm not ever going to tell her, I rather be beheaded before I ever tell her._ He fell into a light nap before having to get up and tend to his everyday schedule.

At the crack of dawn Maylene had got up with red eyes. _I cried myself to sleep again, great way to start off the morning you nitwit_ Maylene scolded to herself. She washed her face and her eyes were a slight pink color. After getting ready for the day early an idea had popped into her head. She looked under her bed and grabbed a suitcase that Ciel had let her get from a friend who kept it for her, while she was working in the agency. It was heavier than she remembered but she had to put it on the bed. She unlocked the suitcase and saw all of the things that reminded her of her old life.

In there was packages that her brother had sent to her until she had started working for Ciel. Her old guns, photos, jewelry, clothes that she can still fit and some magical items that her brother had given her so they could keep in contact was all in the suitcase. She grabbed a simple piece of paper and a blue quilt. She had slowly written down on the paper in blue ink.

**Axel are you there? It's me Maddy **After a few minutes Maylene was going to put away the paper when words had appeared in black ink.

_Yes, Maddy I'm here it's been 5 years since you were sold. I've haven't seen you in 2 years since that night. You had passed out from the poison. Please tell me that you're somewhere safe._

**I am somewhere safe Ax but I wish I had contacted earlier or at least a year after I had ran away. I feel so foolish and selfish contacting you for only one reason. I hope you can forgive me. I had changed my name to Maylene and I can barely remember that night. I never got to thank you for that night.**

_No matter what I can always forgive you. You're my little sister. I had MADE sure that you got away for your safely even if you don't remember running away that night completely. Only if I would have stopped Victor from selling you to our uncle, you would still remain here with me in my house in London. So what is the reason you are contacting me?_

**You have a house in London where in London? **

_Near the market place in the city, near a shop call Undertaker, I work as a doctor for the rich and the poor. I make a bunch of house calls and is barley home before midnight. You didn't answer my question. _

Maylene had hesitated in responding to his question but she knew she had to answer.

**I will tell your first before I tell Gwen. I'm going to mate with a demon that works for my boss. All 3 of us think that it will be a safe bet if we married first incase I get pregnant out of lust and wedlock. To make things worst both of us are in the 6 month mating period. I wanted to consult you and or Gwen about it before we do anything. How do I contact her?**

Maylene waited for what seemed like forever. Then Axel wrote back to her, quickly.

_Maddy you know I dearly love you but I feel uncomfortable about this. I will have to meet the man before I have you married away from me. Your boss seems like a smart person to allow this for his servants. Better he knows before you end up with a child born up of lust then Love. Do you love each other? About Gwen don't worry about her. She is visiting me for the year, for one of her year round trips to visit places she loves. She will be excited about your predicament. She also has a close friend that will no doubt tag along with her. We are coming to visit you today in about two hours, if that is okay with your boss? _

That was one of her worst fear came to life about her current situation. They were close to where she lives and can visit her quickly at any time. She had no time to think of how to deal with them when they'll get here. Her heart had jumped for joy and she leap out of her seat, she ran into Ciel who was standing in her room for the past few minutes. Sebastian caught both of them and helped them back to their feet. "Maylene do you know that you are over an hour late for work" Maylene looked at the clock on her room.

"I'm so sorry I was talking with m brother. How long were you here?"

"That's no important. What do you mean by talking with your brother?" Maylene had sigh and handed him the paper explaining what the paper was.

"It a magical paper that allows two people to talk to each other if they have the same paper. I got it out 45 minutes before I had to go to work and I was so caught up with talking with him that I didn't pay attention to time."

Ceil still looked at the paper. "Yes they can come over in two hours. I would love to meet him and your sister today since I have nothing for today but paperwork." He handed that paper to her. "After he responds tend to work until they come here" he stayed and watched her write on the paper and her brother respond.

**Yes you can come over Axel, he said it was okay, he would love to meet you guys. **

_Very well I'll see you in two hours dear Maddy_

Maylene had put the paper away and all of them had left the room. Maylene was working well as she pulled out the dishes, more than one at a time and she didn't break any plates. Both she and Sebastian were in the same room. Maylene was feeling dizzy as he started cleaning closer to her. She lost her footing with just one plate in her hand. Sebastian flew over to her and caught her. She was positioned so close to his face. She ears and tail had popped out with her slack of self control. They just stared at each other their scent becoming over welling to each other. Slowly Maylene had wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck had he sat up right and place her in his lap. The gap between their lips had closed and the moaning had started to sound in the last room they had finished clean.

Sebastian had pulled Maylene closer to him and Maylene rubbed herself in his lap. She pulled away, with a heavy blush. She jumped out of his lap and ran out of the room. Sebastian just sat there and got up. He knew where she went; the scent of her embarrassment had led him to her. He followed the scent there house work can wait; he knew that her had hurt her.

Maylene was in her bathroom as she reviewed what just happened. It was just like her first kiss with Victor. It started out innocent then ended badly. She wanted to continue but the memory of her first kiss on her birthday, that day he had sold her had ruined it. Soon someone came knocking on the door of her bathroom. "Maylene I know your there may I come in?" she didn't answer him but he came in anyway. Maylene wasn't crying but she was curled up in a ball in one of the corners. She got up and faced him.

"Sebastian you didn't need to worry about it. It wasn't your fault, we sure get back to work now" he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"I know that I had hurt you. Forgive me; I can see it in your eyes that I had hurt you. You have no need to fear me." He had gently kissed her as if to erase the pain from before. The knocking of someone at the door and made Maylene jump. Sebastian had vanished to answer the door. Maylene sigh and went upstairs the door to see her brother and two other women.

"Good evening is some named Madeline here or Maylene"

"Ax" Maylene whispered as she had went and hugged the man.


	4. Of the forgotten and loved

**Scenes of suggested rape/ Rape. This chapter is a bit on the dark side but there is a fluff at the end.**

Sebastian pov:

She seems more relaxed after I had apologized to her. It seems that Victor or her uncle had done something to her to cause her to react to the kiss the way she did. Why am I feeling like this? I am angry that I had hurt her but glad that she forgive me. Slightly I lend towards her but the doorbell had interrupted me. I vanished to open the door for our guests. Maylene had followed me and saw her older brother. He was about my height with short hair like Ciel's but it was a dark purple and his eyes were a icy blue color more colder than Ciel's eye. Maylene had hugged him tightly and pulled him in. "Hey don't we get a hug also?" a woman said as she was an inch taller than Maylene with fierily red hair in curls and brown eyes.

She was clearly bustier than Maylene. She had tightly hugged Maylene into her boobs. She was wearing a modest dress covering most of that, her dress was a gothic Victorian dress. Maylene started and tried to pull herself out. Another woman tall and slim wearing a shorter version of Ciel dress (he wore as a disguise a ball). Her hair was long, black and braided to the side with a black ribbon holding it.

"Gwen you are killing her. I don't think her mate would like his love to be killed because of your freak assets" Gwen pouted and let go of a very dizzy Maylene. Sebastian had caught her before had fell. At this point Ciel had come down stairs with everyone following him. Sebastian had let everyone in, seating Maylene on one of the pillars as she started to feel better.

"Welcome, please follow me to my office where we can talk in peace." The three guests started to follow Ciel and Sebastian had helped Maylene to the room. Once everyone was seated, Sebastian had severed tea to everyone. His eyes narrowed at the woman with black hair. She just smiled at him. "Please introduce yourselves. I don't really know your name or how you are related to Maylene."

The man named Axel had started first. "I am Axel Lain, last son out of 6 other boys and I am the 6th child of 10, Jonathan Lain our father, one of the so called great Earl of Hell. I'm Maddy's or Maylene's older brother."

The busty fiery redhead went next. "I'm the 3rd youngest daughter of Jonathan Lain as well; I'm the 9th child while Maddy is the last child."

Finally the black hair woman had gone last. "I'm not a part of Lain's army of his own seed but I'm related to Sebastian." Ciel had looked at Sebastian in surprise.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister" Ciel said figuring it out right off the bat.

"You never asked My Lord"

"Little Azrael or should I say Dan-"

"Don't say my real name Libitina" Sebastian hissed as Libitina had smiled at him.

"Its Libby now dear brother I'll call you Azrael until you are out of Sir Phatomhive's contact."

"So, are you his older or younger sister?"

"I'm his older sister by ten years. I haven't seen by brother in over a century. I'm the only person he can trust with the information of him mating again after the first mistake of our family pairing him with a dog" she was still smiling as she had explained to him.

"What is the real reason why Maylene has to contact you? Is it like the way we humans do it?" Maylene looked at her lap and had a tint blush on her cheeks.

"Yes it is but it's not an option if you decide to tell the family or not, you have too. Vt least one family member needs to know about the mating. We _have _to approve of it, if we don't they can't mate and have to wait until next year to do it. If we do approve they get a wedding and a honeymoon until their desires are done or at least subsides for a while. That usually depends on the stamina of the two. Some can go for days to 2-3 weeks straight, you're lucky to get them out of the bedroom, without a fight." Axel explained with a straight face while Maylene looked really red. She was just embarrassed about the whole ordeal. She didn't have a perfect first time nor was she ever really romantic with to\he opposite sex. How the mating process was supposed to go was new to her. Victor had told her that all they needed to get married that is it and the wedding night was it for the time being.

Ciel opened his mouth but was quickly silenced by the loud raging thunder that boomed heavy in the sky. They haven't realized that the sky had basically turned black and was thundering and lighting. "Sebastian, will Pluto behave inside with Maylene and her family here?"

"He will, I'll make sure he will" Sebastian responded as Ciel let him bring Pluto inside. Ciel was alone to face Maylene and her family.

"I have rooms for you to stay in for tonight. Dinner will be in an hour, is there anything I need to know about their mating until the time comes?"

"N-nop-ppe" Gwen shuttered as she raised from her seat. She was shaking badly like she had chills.

"Gwen are you-" before Libby could finish Gwen jumped Ciel who was squashed between her boobs.

"I can't help myself. I love it when males wear eye patches I can't stop myself. I think that they are the most sexy and cutest things ever" she started swing Ciel around and hugging him tight. He was turning blue with the lack of air and was getting dizzy of the spinning. Sebastian came in and saw the scene. Maylene and Axel try to pull Gwen away, Axel had Ciel by his torso and Maylene had Gwen by her waist.

"Is she like this sometimes?"

"No, only with eye patches, it is like your fetish with cats. She just have one with an eye patches. I don't know why but she just does. Shouldn't you help him" Libby said to herself as Sebastian had already pulled Ciel away from Gwen who was whining about it. Sebastian had take Ciel to his room so he could catch his breath. Gwen soon calm down went Axel had scolded her about control her impulses for eye patches.

Ciel was fine after he had caught his breath and the world had stopped spinning. "What is wrong with her?"

"She has a strong fetish with eyes patches, she loses control." Sebastian explained as he walked Ciel to his office.

"I guess I have to be careful around her. I don't want to insult Maylene's family or your soon to be joined family." The guests had left after Gwen had apologized over and over. Ciel assumed that Maylene was showing them around. He had let Sebastian go and finish dinner for their guests. Once dinner was finished Sebastian had found his sister and Gwen sitting in the dining room talking and chatting. Axel walked in with his jacket gone. He sat down at the night, his eyes was weary and very hard. Ciel walked in and was seated away from Gwen. Libby and Maylene had found some cloths to tie her feet to the chair with.

"Dinner is ready. Tonight is a western delight of roasted ham with sweet potatoes and a side of sweeten foreign tea from America; To enlighten the taste of the ham." Everyone had dug into their food but Axel.

"Is something wrong with the food Mr. Lain?"

"No, call me Axel Mr. Lain is my father. I do have a question. Did Victor come here within this week?" For some reason Gwen and Libby went stiff as a board. They looked to Ciel and Sebastian fear and anger enlighten their eyes.

"He was here earlier this week in person, he was here Monday morning. He asked about Maylene but she used her real name, Madeline. I told him that she wasn't here." Axel looked very uncomfortable and Gwen rubbed his arm under the table. The time wasn't right and the trio knew that the time wasn't right for the truth.

"I really want to make this clear. Victor knows she is here. With her being here and in heat, he will stay in London until he sees the chance to take her. We can't let that happen again, we aren't going to lost her again. I'm sorry but please excuse me." Axel said as his plane was suddenly cleaned. He pushed in his chair and left the room. Gwen and Libby were very quiet as Sebastian had watched his sister with concern. Ciel was soon tucked into bed and Sebastian had visited his sister. He knocked on her door and called her by nickname his used since they were kids.

"Raven, I know you're awake" She opened the door to by in an exposing night gown. With a short white nightgown and her hair was free around her. She had let him in the room her and Gwen had shared. Gwen was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. "Maylene had already explained some of her past to me. How is Axel holding up?"

"He is fine just really worried. Last time he had nearly killed Victor with his own hands. Don't you remember?"

_16 year old Madeline was wrapped in a blanket in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian at the time was wore a trench coat and boots. He had a tight grip on Madeline who was not moving and was bleeding. She was dead in his arms. His childhood love was dead. His sorrow was the only thing from making him go on a rampage. Her brother was another story. His nails were sharp claws and his teeth were pointed and glimmering in the unnatural light of the room they were in. He attacked Victor who was pleading for his life. Axel had tears running down his face as he delivered a swift kick to Victor's chest. Gwen, Jonathan Lain, and some of Axel's brothers had pulled Axel away. Libby had saw Sebastian in his state, with Madeline wrapped in his arms. "Azrael wh- oh God No"_ the memory had faded as Sebastian hung his head low.

After that Victor had transformed into his real body and to protect Madeline he had threw his body on hers so he could get the full blow on him. It cost him some of his memories of his childhood and all the important moments he had spend with Maylene. That was the only thing he had remembered about their relationship. "You haven't remembered yet have you?" Sebastian had shaken his head no. Libby had never she her little brother who was strong, cold, sadistic and powerful act like he had lost his will to live. Maddy was his world and he had lost it. After that he had started making more contracts with people to fill the void.

She had rarely seen him after that. That was a huge turn point in their lives. She was wrapped her brother in a hug. Sebastian just stayed still and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She shortly released him and moved some of his bangs away. "My little Azrael I will help you find your past. My brother we will help you and your love be reunited once again." She kissed his forehead like she used to.

"Raven, I want to remember but something seems to be stopping me from doing so." He stood up and tried to leave but Gwen had stopped him.

"Azrael, it will come in time. Don't kill yourself over it and perk up all this sad depressing air is killing my skin." Gwen chuckled. Sebastian smiled and Gwen kissed his cheek good night. Once Sebastian left Gwen and Libby had crawled in the same bed. "Libby history repeats itself to those who don't learn from it the first time." Gwen said tiredly "Who missed the lesson this time?"

"First of all History can suck my ass and secondly everyone did if you think about." Libby opened her arms and like Gwen sleep in her arms. They fell asleep quickly.

**Axel: **

After dinner her had went to Maylene's room and checked on her. He was just happy that she was alive and was about to mate with a man he had long approve of. He was tucked her in her sheet and brushed her hair back. "Maddy I will protect you this time. I will not fail this time around. I love little sis" he kissed her forehead and placed a protection barrier around the room a selected few was allowed to enter. "Sweet dreams Maddy" he had out the lights and walked to his room. Passing Sebastian in the dark, he said something to him "She is sleeping now, but it's okay to visit her Sebastian. It will be best if you stay the night in case she has another nightmare." Axel was continued his walk to his room.

Sebastian had walked pass the barrier that Axel had set. Maylene had her cat extras out. She was at peace and slept well. He just stared at her for a while, why was everything so different now? Why did she act the way she acts? He saw that she starting to cry. He shook her gently and she started tossing and turning wildly. "Maylene, Maylene wake up. Madeline, Maddy" he called and called her continued to cry and fight. He had no choice but to enter her mind. He placed his index and middle finger to her forehead. He entered her dream and saw what she was going thought.

_Maylene was in a white torn ballroom dress. She face was bruised and cut. Victor had her by her hair. By the looks of it he had given her a sound beating. Her eyes were still red from her tears. "Tell what you see in the mirror"_

"_A whore" Madeline whispered as tears had fallen down her face._

"_What I can hear you bitch WHAT ARE YOU?"_

"_Nothing but a dirty W-ahh" she yelled the last part as he had slammed her into the mirror. It shattered on impact; Madeline was cut in many places. She dared not to make a sound as she shakily picked herself up from the glass. She heard the unzipping of his pants and braced herself. Any other Maylene was watching it. It was Maylene that had fell asleep in his arms. She was shaking and crying. Sebastian had walked over to her and embraced her. "I… Please leave I don't want you to see this. To see how I was raped every time I had failed to bring in more money because of my looks. Please I don't want you to see this" Sebastian had his back turned but he still heard the cries and pleads of Madeline. He had tightened his hold on Maylene as she had cried in his shoulder. He tried to pull her out of the nightmare but she wouldn't go._

Sebastian found himself embracing a still Maylene. He released her and went and filled the tub with cold water. He carried her to the water. "Forgive me love" He had dropped her in the water and she had shot up with a gasp. All she remembered was that she had fallen asleep. After Sebastian helped her out of the tub, she asked him why he was in her room.

"Before I ask that, do you remember your nightmare?"

"I had a nightmare? What how do you know if I'd have night-" she was silenced because of the gently kiss her Sebastian had planted on her lips. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck. He just pulled her close to him despite her wet clothes. They pulled away and just pressed their forehead together. They stayed like that until Maylene had fallen asleep. Sebastian had changed her out of her clothes and he had given her his shirt to sleep in, after he had removed his jacket. Maylene had tiredly reached for Sebastian when he had turned to leave.

"Te, please stay with me, sleep" Sebastian had shaken his head and climbed in the bed. He had long got rid of his shoes. She had curled on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head. _ I promise that I will protect you with my life. One thing that I forgot was why I came to love you so much. Now I remember my mate, my long awaiting mate. _

The reason that Maylene had called Sebastian Te was because it part of his name aka a nick name she has for him.

Azrael is what Libby calls Sebastian rather than his true name his father had gave him.

Can you guys review some ideas for me please? It not that I have not ideas it's just that I would like to hear what you guys what to read.


	5. Short Date at the fair Fluff

Maylene woke up around 10 A.M. She panicked and jumped out of bed but she saw a note appear from nowhere. She grabbed the note off her forehead. It was in Sebastian's handwriting.

_You needed to sleep from yesterday from your nightmare. Don't worry about the nightmare if you don't remember it. Your brother and sister are staying until tomorrow morning. _

Maylene had smiled and got out of bed. She wore her maid outfit and started looking for her glasses. She couldn't find them anymore in her room. She hoped that Ciel wouldn't be mad as she always did wear them so she wouldn't make a mess out of his manor. They were a gift from Ciel, the first human to show her kindness, no wonder she had value them so much. She exited the room and walked into the kitchen hoping to have Bard to cheer her up. Instead she found Gwen cooking in the kitchen and Bard was watching her, drooling at bit too. Gwen turned around to see Maylene standing there. "Maddy, I mean Maylene nice to see that you are awake. Sorry Axel said we should call you Maylene while Victor is in London. How was your sleep? Sebastian had told us that you had a bad nightmare and should let you get up whenever you can. "

"It was fine, but I can't find my glasses? I wonder where they went" Maylene was hoping that she didn't lose them. "Where's Libby and Axel. Matter of fact I should have seen Sebastian while coming here." Maylene looked around and started out the door but Gwen had called out to her.

"Maylene, Libby is outside with Finnian because she thinks that he is adorable. Ciel and Sebastain went out for a while. Axel had to go back to his clinic, for his appointments. I'm in here to teach Bard how to make a chicken salad. Bard hand me that green pepper and the red onion, please" Bard had quickly handed Gwen the food. He watched her like a hawk. Maylene sigh, her sister always had men wrapped around her finger like a little girl and her daddy. She went outside to find Finnian and Libby laughing and gardening. Libby was wearing Finnian clothes which had fit her well.

"Finnian you are so cute. I'm surprised at how strong you are." She then stopped Maylene walking towards them "Maylene, how are you?"

"Yea Maylene I haven't seen you in forever, you worried Bard and I" Finnian said as he hugged Maylene carefully but tightly. She hugged back and they parted after they heard Libby clear her throat.

"I am fine, I'm sorry if I worried anyone. When is Sebastian coming back?"

"Aww someone already misses their love" Libby said making Maylene blush and Finnian laugh.

"Maylene and Sebastian sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Finnian said and Libby soon joined in the teasing. "First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a baby carriage" the two laughed as Maylene was bright red.

"Oh Maylene we don't mean any harm but the way things are going. You two are heading in that direction."

"Is that so Libby?" Sebastian said from the doorway with Ciel standing beside him.

"Yes it is Azrael, only _we _know what's going on between you and Maylene." Finnian looked a little lost but then caught on when he saw how Sebastian was looking at Maylene. Ciel had walked over to Maylene and handed her something wrapped in cloth. She unwrap it and saw it was a pair of rectangle framed glasses.

"We took away your old pair and I got you a new one. Hopefully it will help you better than your other ones."

"Thank you Master" she put on the glasses and her sight was better than before. "Thank you so much, how I can repay you?" Libby and Finnian had moved into the house to leave the three alone.

"Nothing just smile; Servants of Phantomhive must smile always. I have to do some paperwork, try and feel better Maylene" Sebastian and Ciel had gone back into the house. Maylene followed and started cleaning the house well.

**In Ciel's Office:**

"Sebastian, I've been thinking and I think you should have the day off to spend with Maylene. It a beautiful day and she would be glad to have a day to spend with you." Ciel stopped to think about what could happen if Sebastian was gone for the day.

"Master, my sister and Gwen are able to protect you just as well as I can"

"Fine I trust you on that. You have the day off. Tell Libby and Gwen after you ask Maylene."

"Yes My Lord, thank you" Sebastian left and went to tell Libby before telling Gwen. Bard was alone in the kitchen eating a chicken salad with Finnian.

"The girls said they had to go to their room for something. It was about preparing Maylene for a date." Bard said as he defended his chicken from Finnian. Sebastian went to the room where the girls were staying. Knocking on the door he had heard giggling, whispers, and the movement of sheets. The door had opened; Libby had greeted him, pulled him in, and forced him to look at Maylene. Maylene wasn't wearing her maid outfit but a pale blue dress. It wasn't tight or loose. It was fitting her perfectly making her bust larger and her hips tempting to grab. Her face had the slightest of makeup. He lips was painted pink and her eyes had blue shadow. Her long hair was combed beautifully straight as much as the girls could get it to go.

"Maylene you look stunning" Maylene nodded so she wouldn't stutter or sound like her tongue was cut off. Libby looked at Sebastian up and down and snorted.

"I thought my sister was a demon not a pig" that had earned him a slap on his arm.

"Oh ha ha Azrael, but you aren't going dressed like that with Maylene to the fair." Before anyone could blink she took Sebastian to his room the help him pick out an outfit… more like force an outfit. Gwen had walked Maylene to the door to find Sebastian there waiting for her. He was wearing the tutor outfit, the one he wore when at the party Ciel had to disguise himself as a girl. He had taken her hand and the girls had seen them off.

"I hope everything goes well" Gewn worried.

"Oh Gwen what can go wrong. Now let's fill in Azrael's spot for the day."

**Maylene and Sebastian:**

They were walking towards the spring fair that was in town. Sebastian kept looking at Maylene who looked nervous about their date. _I've never been on a date with anyone before. I'm so nervous_

Sebastian gently grabbed her hand and Maylene looked up at the surprise. They soon arrived to the fair to see that it was starting fill up. A lot of families wondered in, along with couples and groups of friends looking for fun. After they had paid their way in, the first game Maylene went to was a shooting game. Despite the looks and stares she got from other women and the men she was up against, Maylene stayed cool as a cucumber. The contest started on how many ducks you can shoot within 1 minute. A whistle was blown and everyone had started shooting. The distance was far enough for her to rise her glasses and shoot very accurate. Some men started missing and hitting the heads of the ducks which didn't count. The minute was up and the man had tally up the sources. Maylene had beaten the men by more than 15 points. She won a stuff animal: a black cat. Once she had grabbed her prizes she turned around and saw some girls, 15 of them surrounded hin and were questioning Sebastian. "My, are you alone?"

"Your handsome, are you dating anyone?"

"Hey I saw him first" one of the girls grabbed his arm and her friend grabbed the same arm to help her friend out.

"No I did" 3 more grabbed his other free arm. Maylene looked like she was going to commit homicide. Sebastian just ignored the women and saw Maylene pissed.

"Excuse me ladies but isn't it improper to try and steal another woman's date?" some of them said sorry and left, their numbers quickly reduce to 7. The remaining 5 was still attached to Sebastian. Maylene walked over to him with a stone face, somehow Sebastian knew that play time was over. "I'm sorry ladies but my lady is here" he slipped his arms out of theirs and walked over to Maylene. Maylene went ahead and started walking holding her stuff cat instead of Sebastian's arm. The women wanted to follow but Maylene had take off her glasses and shot them a glare that promises them a life in Hell if they followed them. Sebastian smirked but it was quickly wiped away as Maylene had started giving him the cold shoulder for a while. Sebastian had apologized 3 times already to her. Maylene sat at a bench near the water. Sebastian sat next to her but she turned her back towards him. At what seemed like forever Maylene sigh and faced Sebastian.

"I'm sorry I overacted and treated you unfairly without letting you explain. I'm horrible at dating maybe we should-" she was cut off when Sebastian had put a finger to her lips silencing her. Brown met black and Maylene's tense shoulders had relaxed.

"It was also my fault Maylene, I should have declined their advances but I didn't want to hurt them which I know will make you upset to see me as rude as that to women. I'm the one to ask for your forgiveness." When Sebastian finished Maylene had stood up. A smile showing her slightly longer canines had made a shiver go up Sebastian's spine, and it was a shiver that felt _really _good. He stood as well and took her hand, pulling her in a hug he lean down and whispered to her. "Do you know you are starting to show? I think was should go somewhere more private to deal with this before you revel what is **mine.**"Maylene just nodded and let Sebastian lead her behind an abandoned building. There she had her back towards the wall and Sebastian was over her. Slowly their faces got closer and when Maylene had dropped her stuff animal, wrapped her arms around his neck, the gap had closed.

A faint pink blush had found its way up Maylene's cheeks had Sebastian grabbed a hold of her ass make her moan in the kiss. The kiss turned from kind and gentle to rough and needing. They parted and Sebastian watched Maylene's bruised pink lips part letting out small huffs of air. Her scent was inviting but since they were in a public area, he needed to control himself before he does something he'll clearly enjoy. He was about to dive in for another kiss when sounds of running feet and made him pull away. A group of men was sped past them and around the building. Maylene realizing what she was about to do, at a fair, with innocent children around. _She is so cute looking like that _Sebastian thought as they made their way back to the fair. They had started playing games win prizes for each other. Maylene had dragged Sebastian to whatever she could. He won her so many prizes that she clearly wanted to get for Ciel and the others. Like the saying goes 'time flies went you're having fun'.

The sun started to set and Sebastian had sent their prizes home so their arms could be free. They left the fair and walked around the city and ended up in a park. Finding a bench Sebastian made Maylene sit seeing that she was tired from walking. Sitting close Sebastian had wrapped his arm around Maylene's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Maylene couldn't help but purr as he kissed her temple. Without warning a roll of thunder had sounded loud everywhere. The sky turned dark and they had to make a run for the manor. It was far and Maylene had tripped while running. Expecting a hard wet fall Sebastian had caught her in his arms, and literary swept her off her feet. He covered her in his jacket protecting her from the rain. "Sebastian why are you-" he cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"A gentleman will always save his date from the rain. Beside I don't want you to get sick" faster than light Sebastian had ran with Maylene in his arms all the way to the manor. When they got there neither of them were wet, which amazed Maylene but knowing that Sebastian as a demon he had easily took care of the water on their clothes. As soon as they got on the porch Libby had opened the door and let them in. She was happy about her new gifts that Maylene and Sebastian had won.

Before Maylene can thank Sebastian for the date Gwen and Libby stole her away to their room so they could talk alone. Quickly changing into his butler clothes, he had returned to work quickly. "So, I assume that the date went well"

"Yes my Lord and thank you My Lord."

"Ah you're welcome now for this paperwork"

**Back at the fair:**

The crowd had left after the rain had started but the men where there looking for someone. They had a photo of 3 people; the 3 people were Axel, Gwen, and Maylene 5 years ago. "Damn it Paul I swear I saw the chick around here with another guy" one of the men complained. An old man was closing his shop went the man named Paul had grabbed him.

"Have you seen anyone like this but older" the old man was half blind so they had let him call for his son who watched the shop more than he did.

"I've seen the younger girl but she had a nice body but she was with another man. They walked behind the old building and came back with her flustered. They still continued to play and win games." Paul had looked mad as hell, they had fucking pasted her already.

"Um Paul we have to report this to Mr. Victor. So we can confirm that she is in the city" another man said as he was the younger, the most ill experienced one of the group.

"Fuck you're right lets go" _I hope that she'll be in the city long_ the man thought before returning to Victor who was staying in an expensive hotel. Not too far from where Maylene was.


	6. Short heaven, awaiting Hell

Later that night Maylene had gone to bed a bit worn out with today, lying on her bed naked she had closed her eyes to replay the day.

_Once Libby and Gwen had dragged her off they had made her tell them everything that happened. "Well Sebastian had run into a bit of girl trouble, he had tramps stuck to his arms. Getting rid of them gently worked on them but I got upset and started to walk away. He followed apologizing all the way until we both admitted that we were both wrong and we basically got very heated at the back of an abandoned building until a group of men came rushing by to snap us out of it." The girls giggled at the harsh blush on Maylene's face._

"_I'm surprised his didn't take you right there and then. Was it passion or lust?" Gwen asked but Maylene just shrugged her shoulders shyly. _

"_Frist my little brother knows how to wait for that. Second, dear Gwen we'll know when she sees Sebastian. She will blush or look away and becomes clumsy."Libby stated._

"_Are you sure Libby? Let's make a bet. If you win with, she'll react to Sebastian; I'll go on a date with Bard. However, if you lose, you have to go on a date with the Undertaker and that is if she acts like it didn't bother her and smiles at Sebastian." Gwen said as a faint pink color hit Libby's cheeks._

_Maylene looked at Libby with a smile. "You and the Undertaker will be a cute couple I wonder if I can visit him to see what he is like. Sebastian would be happy to see that his older sister found someone to have a crush on." She said has Libby started to look like Maylene a couple minutes ago. Libby looks down at her lap._

"_The thing is that Sebastian doesn't like Reapers. I have spent time with him and despite his scary looks, he is a great soft kisser" Libby started drooling and Gwen had stop snap her out of it before she loses herself and go after Undertaker. They told her that her brother was called away far into the country to help a rich family. So he will be able to see her in a week. After their little talk Maylene had headed into work. When she was working Sebastian came into the room she was in. Looking at him she blushed _**and **_smiled at him. She tripped into his arms and they shared a quick light kiss before Ciel had called him. _

"_I'll see you tonight love" then he had disappeared. Libby and Gwen that had watched the interaction, both lose and won the bet. They would have called it a tie if they didn't secretly want to date their bets, so they both lost. Maylene had worked fine without breaking anything. Ciel was surprised that the date had went so well._

She had opened her eyes to the sound of Sebastian knocking on her door. Quickly slipping a tight gown on and told him to come in. The gown didn't feel tight but it looked tight on her. It was the first time she was wearing it, a present from Gwen a couple of days earlier. Sebastian walked into Maylene turning to face him in the gown. His heart had skipped a couple of beats as he held his breath. She was stunning. Her long legs were showing, the gown emphasizes her figure more on her boobs than the rest of her body. Maylene under Sebastian's intense stare started to feel uneasily but it was the good kind of uneasy. She felt wanted and at the center of his attention. Her feline features had appeared and her tail swayed frantically matching the twitching of her ears. He quickly closed the distance between them and lifted Maylene's chin. "You do have to be shy to me Maylene?"

Maylene just blushed has her and Sebastian had got closer to each other. They were so close to kissing once again. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist made the distance cease to exist. This kiss was gentler than the one they shared earlier today. Maylene suddenly threw herself out of his arms. Hurt and rejected Sebastian looked at Maylene's small huddled form that tried to make her blend into the wall. He was about to demand her to tell him what had happened but the look in her eyes made him pause. Her eyes were blank like when she had died in his arms that night. She was remembering something from her past.

_Victor and Madeline sat in his bedroom alone. One was terrified and the other was worried to death. Victor was hitting the vodka hard as she had just sat in a chair. After the 7__th__ glass Victor walked over to her and grabbed her cheeks. "What did you tell that man? He wants to kill me, why?" This is what she was worried about. He had seen her and Te talking alone earlier. Te was sending him glances that would have killed the devil himself. _

"_I do not know what you are talking about" she had a tingle of confusion and fear in her eyes. She hoped that he didn't see the fear. Victor smiled and kissed her. It wasn't a rough kiss but a gentle kiss. The one that made them wrap their arms around each other. That was the night that it had started. After the kiss she couldn't remember anything, the next morning she was naked and was told to meet him downstairs. She came dressed up nicely for him but she had came in time to hear his speaking with her uncle. _

"_I take it that you broke her right?"_

"_She was willing but she fought back when I made her break the sound barrier around my room. After that, I did her so hard the she banged her head hard in the backboard."_

"_You mean that you knocked her out when she __**really **__got pissed and the claws came out" she left, that was enough for her to hear. If she had stayed and listen she would have hear about Victor signing her off for a year for pay._

Maylene was just suffering a flashback. She snapped out of it a couple minutes later. She was lying on Sebastian, legit laying on him. He wasn't too soft or too hard. He was just right "Are you okay Maylene?" his voice rumbled in his chest which made her purr loud and dozed to sleep. Sebastian was surprised by the purr that tickled his chest. He looks down at the body of his love and watched her sleep. "I'll see you in your dreams, Love" placing a hand on the back of her head, Sebastian did truly enter her dream.

_Maylene was in a dull room. It was black and gray with just one table, chair and window. Her hair only came to her shoulders. She was standing by the window and looking out to the stormy skies. He looked to his side and saw a mirror. He was not surprised on how he looked. His hair was long to his mid back. His trench coat was open showing his red shirt. His black pants were loose and his boots were black like his coat. His eyes were not black but purple. "Te, why are you here?" Maylene said as she still was looking out at the window. Te had walked up behind Maylene and wrapped his arms around her._

"_To see your dreams and to know what I can do to make them come true."She placed her hands over his. _

"_Isn't that cheating?"She had yet to look at him._

"_No why would it be? I just want to make you happy like this." The room changes from a dark gloomy room to a normal room. The walls and carpet turned to light brown and wooden maple floor. The room was large to fit a soft black king size bed. A brown dresser, a closet and bathroom also came to vision. In one part of the room lay a wooden cradle. Maylene had turned to face him and she was surprised. A sudden weight that had just dropped on her midsection had made her look down. Looking down she saw that she was pregnant._

"_Your 6 months pregnant with our first daughter" _

"_Te, but how, why?" she was confused on how he could easily change her dream._

"_I'm doing this because I love you. You may not know it but I read your old journal. You described what you wanted with the life with me. I just made it happen so both of our dreams would come true." A cry from the cradle had made Maylene's natural mothering intuition kick in. She walked out of Te's arms and over to the cradle to pick up a little boy that was calling her. _

"_Mummy, Dawddy" he called from his cradle. He reached his arms up so Maylene could pick him up. "Sissy ready?" she had walked to the bed and sat both of them down. _

"_No umm" she looked at her mate for an answer._

"_Whatever you what to name him, Love"_

"_She is not ready yet Loki but soon in 3 months" Loki nodded his head like he had understands her. He just crawled in her lap and started to sleep. She looked down and inspected her son. His hair was a very dark violet color and when he was awake his eyes were purple. He had her lips and Te's nose. In her eyes he was perfect. Te walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She just kept petting her son's head. "Te, this is what I have always wanted this from you. The future I still dream of even when I was in so called love with Victor" Maylene turned her head and Te bend down to kiss. It was a loving kiss that would have made demons jealously._

"_I love you Te"_

"_I love you too Madeline, my mate"_

Maylene was up early still on Sebastian's chest. He looked so cute sleeping; she just moved slightly to kiss him. His nose wrinkled and she eased out of his hold. Looking at her widow she saw that the tip of the sun was only oh so visible to her sensitive eye. She walked into her bathroom and peeled the dress off of her. She turned on the shower and washed her body. She stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. Drying her skin she had dressed for the day. Sebastian followed her lead. They had spent about an hour on the roof watching the sun. Maylene was leaning on the ledge and Sebastian was hugging her from behind. They had stayed like that in silence. When the time came close for Sebastian to wake Ciel he let go of her. Maylene had pulled him into a hug and they share a long kiss as Sebastian tries to break away.

"My Love we have time tonight if you want." Sebastian said the couple when downstairs to start their routine. 6 hours later around 12 noon, the Sun had disappeared behind pregnant clouds. Libby and Gwen were packing their things as the heavy rain came down hard. Nine in the morning Maylene was sent to grab some ink and groceries for the household. It was 2 hours since she was suppose to be back. Ciel knew that Sebastian looked like he wasn't worried but he _knew _the he was.

"Sebastian, what is taking Maylene so long? It's raining pretty hard."

"I don't know My Lord. Should I go looking for her?" Before Sebastian had answered Finnian had screamed alerting everyone to run where he was.

They rushed downstairs to see Maylene bleeding with her clothes torn. She soaking wet from head to toe signaling that she was caught in the downpour. She collapsed in Sebastian's arms. Everyone ran to cater to her not knowing the danger is closer than they thought.

* * *

**At the Hotel near Phantomhive manor flashback:**

The crowd had left after the rain had started but the men where there looking for someone. They had a photo of 3 people; the 3 people were Axel, Gwen, and Maylene 5 years ago. "Damn it Paul I swear I saw the chick around here with another guy" one of the men complained. An old man was closing his shop went the man named Paul had grabbed him.

"Have you seen anyone like this but older" the old man was half blind so they had let him call for his son who watched the shop more than he did.

"I've seen the younger girl but she had a nice body but she was with another man. They walked behind the old building and came back with her flustered. They still continued to play and win games." Paul had looked mad as hell; they had fucking past her already.

"Um Paul we have to report this to Mr. Victor. So we can confirm that she is in the city" another man said as he was the younger, the most ill experienced one of the group.

"Fuck you're right lets go" _I hope that she'll be in the city long_ the man thought before returning to Victor who was staying in an expensive hotel. Not too far from where Maylene was.

* * *

**Now: **

Victor drinking some vodka while watching two of his slaves make out, was interrupted by his lackeys. He had one of the girls open the door then continues to kiss the other girl. All the men came in some with their heads bowed down. That told him right away that their search was a failure. Out of anger he threw his drink into the face of the younger girl of the kissing pair. She cried out in pain and surprise has part to the glass broke and cut her soft skin. She was holding her face as it bled. "Leave now you unless fucks" the older girl had helped the younger one up and out of the room. He then faced the small group of men; Paul, John, and Frank. Paul was the oldest of the three with John following and Frank as the youngest.

"Now who fuck up this time? What don't answer because all three of you did. You useless giant" he pointed to John. "An old mangy werewolf" he pointed to Paul "and a fucking bed wetter of a vampire" he directed that last one to Frank. "To think I save you from prison and gave you new lives. Dumb fuckers I'll find her myself" Victor had walked out leaving the three men there.

"I'm not a bed wetter am I? I'm just not as mean has the old vampires." Frank whispered.

"We know Frank but we have to put up with it. This dog still has some tricks" Paul said patting Frank on his back. "Hey John you alright?"

"I'm fine it's just does anyone else have the feeling that everything is about to get fuck up"

**Victor:**

Victor was walking the wet streets in search of Madeline. Even with the rain he found her shopping for supplies. A wicked grin had threatened to split his face apart. She was careful in choosing a way home. She avoided all alleys and shortcuts, making the walk much longer. The closer she got to the house the streets became deserted. Then she was all alone half way home. A splash from behind her had made her look behind her. She turned around and saw no one and turn back to run into someone. She looked at them to apologize but froze on the spot.

"Hello sweet Madeline, you know better than run away from your **husband**" he then back handed her across her face. Maylene was too shock to move but when he had picked her up by her hair she fought back. She scratched his face. Victor punched her in her face and dropped her. He then held her down and beats her within an inch of her life. Out of anger she didn't think, out of fear she couldn't fight, she became that weak little girl again. When she was about to drift into darkness he started to rip her clothes. "Finally I can claim what is mine." Maylene's eyes snapped open and when he got close enough to kiss her, she attacked. She scratched his eyes making him blind.

He screamed in a fit of rage. He was too blind at the monent to carry out his plan. That didn't stop him from stumbling in the road blind and still screaming. Maylene ran to the manor as fast as she could. Once she reached the doors with the last bit of strength she was able to open the door. She just stood then as Finnian yelled out because of her state. She shakily walked into the house. Seeing everyone come rushing down to see her, seeing Sebastian made her glad. She only took two steps before she fell into his arms. The sound of her friends and family drown out but the last she heard was from Sebastian.

"Hold on Madeline"


	7. Beatings and Huntington

**Warning: Charaters maybe OCC and fight scene.**

**This story is a puzzle and all pieces will be connected towards the end. Review or message me if you have questions so I know what to hit**

**Recap:**

He screamed in a fit of rage. Maylene ran to the manor as fast as she could. Once she reached the doors with the last bit of strength she was able to open the door. She just stood then as Finnian yelled out because of her state. She shakily walked into the house. Seeing everyone come rushing down to see her, seeing Sebastian made her glad. She only took two steps before she fell into his arms. The sound of her friends and family drown out but the last she heard was from Sebastian.

"Hold on Madeline"

* * *

**Now:**

Maylene was in Sebastian's room bandaged and cleaned up. Libby and Gwen was pacing and worrying about Maylene. It was now 7 at night and she was still not responding to them. She was in Sebastian's room becasue of the changes she had a nightmare or needed someone. Ciel was in a pissed off mood as his whole house was dim and dreary. Something the Phantomhive household shouldn't be. Libby and Gwen were to stay until Maylene was up and running. Finnian and Bard was in the garden playing with Pluto, a way to get the image of Maylene looking dead in Sebastian's arms out of their minds. It helped but it didn't take the pain away. No one was sure on how Sebastian was taking it, then again no one knows him well to understand how he was feeling. On the outside he seemed calm and normal. In the inside was a storm Hell couldn't match, the word furious was an **understatement **to how angry he felt. He knew that Victor was in the city somewhere but had received no order to deal with him and that only fed his anger. He was called into Ciel's office and was greeted with a half asleep Ciel. With all these problems going on it has worn Ciel out. This was wearing him out faster than normal stress.

"Libby and Gwen as worked out a deal to take on your duties as well. That is until Maylene is well rested and in good health to work. Beside I also want you to find out what happened exactly to her, from her. We must be sure that it is Victor before we do some harsh. You're dismissed Sebastian."Ciel said has he went back to his paperwork and Libby came in with some tea to wake him up. Sebastian bowed.

"Thank you M'Lord" Sebastian said has he left calmly and gracefully. He shut the door behind him and walked to his room. If anyone was to see him all they would have seen was a black blur. He quietly opened his room door and went inside without a sound. Maylene was nearly as white as his sheets. His sheets covered her chest and her arms were free, lying beside her body. Her bottom lip was busted and her top lip cut. Her cheek had cuts that were clean and bandaged. Her hair was long and free, framing her delicate face. Her left wrist was broken and her right shoulder was dislocated and relocated. Her collarbone and neck had bruises. Sebastian clearly remembered what other marks were on her that the sheet had covered up.

_Once Sebastian had brought her to his room since it was the closes and the 2nd biggest to care for her. Since Libby and Gwen were Axel trained nurses, they had quickly taken care of her. He was kicked out of the room as well as Ciel and everyone else. It took the girls over 2 hours to check her and clean her up. They had exited his room and both were grim and the air around them was anger with grieving. Gwen's head was still bowed she excused herself to make a call. Libby was left alone to explain what they had seen. _

"_She was assaulted by a man. Her left wrist is broken along with her left ankle. Her right shoulder is dislocated but we relocated it. She has a black eye forming. Her face is cut up and busted from her assaulter. The way her clothes were ripped and the bruises on her neck, collarbone, hips, inner thighs, and her hind… it looks like rape but we need Axel have to really confirm it. I hope she wakes in time for us to capture the man. " Libby had said looking at all of them and Ciel was the one to talk first. _

"_We should contact Axel has soon as possible. Please everyone try and finish up work today and you are allowed to go to bed early tonight at 10. Everyone dismissed" slowly everyone had went back to work but Ciel, Sebastian, and Libby stated in the hallway. "It was Victor wasn't it?"_

"_His scent is all over her, I sense no mental trauma but when she wakes up it will be easier to tell. Azrael how you holding up?" Libby askd making the attention was now on him. _

"_I'm a little upset that he assaulted her when I'm this close." Sebastian said calmly. They had taken that answer and left it alone. While working Sebastian could help but take his mind off his angel who refused to wake up. _

He was now laying beside her afraid to touch her, in fear of hurting her worse than now. He moved a strand of hair from her face. Her cheek was starting to swell. He did butterfly kisses on both her cheeks and finally her lips. He was mindful of the condition of her lips. He moved from the bed to shower and change just to release some tension. Sebastian was done taking a bath went he had heard the sound of Maylene. He rushed out of the bathroom and saw Maylene sitting up and looking at him. She started to blush as Sebastian was in nothing but a towel and how the water glistened off his body was perfect. Sebastian walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked away with her face a bright red. Sebastian smirked and went into the bathroom to get dressed. He quickly came out with Maylene looking at her lap. "Sebastian what happened when I got home? I can't remember what happened after I open the door." Maylene asked on confused. Sebastian sat beside her and rubbed her lower back. It was a sign of comfort has Maylene rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Maylene after you opened the door Finnian screamed. All of us came down to see you and you walked about 2 steps until you had fallen in my arms. Libby and Gwen had spent 2 hours healing you. It is too late to call Axel but we will contact him first thing in the morning." Sebastian responded. Maylene sighed and relaxed just a bit. Sebastian wanted to know what happened to her but he had kept his mouth shut.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Maylene"

"Can I stay with you a couple of nights? If you don't want me to I understand" Sebastian had flicked her in her forehead. While she whined Sebastian disarmed her fears.

"I wouldn't mind, if you stayed. I really want to know who did this to you and did they rape you?" Even thought Sebastian's voice was calm and collected Maylene knew something different. His eyes were turning purple and slits started to appear. Under his tone was hard and cold. She had whimpered as she felt the aura around his becomes more demonic and protective. "**Madeline, answer me darling or there will be punishment no matter your condition. But I'll be gentle**" Sebastian whispered. Maylene swallow thickly and answered his question like an obedient pet.

"It was Victor. I was walking home in the rain taking the long way because I didn't feel safe walking in alleyways. Halfway home he jumped me. I-I was too terrified that he was right in front of me after all this time I was trying to run from him. He had beaten me well to the point where I was seeing my step mother in Hell. He started to rip my clothes and he said, finally I can claim what is mine. I then attacked him when I thought of you. That never again I was going to let someone other than you touch me like that. I scratched out his eyes and made a run for it. I made it and all I wanted to do was lay in your arms where I feel safe." Maylene had screwed her eyes shut trying to keep the tears from leaking down her cheeks. She was so terrified that words didn't even scratch the surface of how she was feeling. Sebastian had kissed her very gently, still mindful of her condition. Maylene tensed up but relaxed into it. Warmth had traveled throughout her body and sent electricity everywhere. Sebastian had brushed up on her forearm and the small touch had sent Goosebumps rising on every inch of skin. Sebastian had pulled away leaving Maylene to pout.

"Don't pout Madeline there will be more once you can physical and mental handle it." Sebastian kissed her forehead and helped her lay down. He slept beside her as he held close to him. They once again fell into a dream of love and merriment.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Maylene was still in bed and it was the afternoon. Sebastian had come in and saw her slowly undressing herself and wincing at her aggravated injures. He quietly closed the door and Maylene turned her head to look at him. She blushed and tried to cover herself up. "Sebastian what are you doing in here? Why didn't you knock?" Sebastian just did a sly smile that fox would have been envy of and walked next to her. Maylene still tried to cover up her bandage breasts.

"I didn't want to scare you and cause you to hurt yourself. I brought Libby and Gwen to help you bathe." He kissed her cheek and she blush a brighter color. He moved over to her ear and whispered to her. "I would have done it by myself but they wouldn't allow me." On cue the girls came in with their hands on their hips, scowl on their faces, and their eyes fixed on Sebastian's form near Maylene's half naked body. "I'll bring you your lunch Maylene" he rose up and walked out the room shutting the door behind him. The room was quiet until Maylene greeted them with a simple good morning.

"Good Morning is all you're going to say. So was it Victor who assaulted you last night?" Maylene nodded and the girls turned pale. Gwen sat down on the bed and she covered her face with her hands. She let out a frustrated sound resembling a dog being kicked. Libby had shaken her head in disbelief. Things were going to get much harder. "Gwen, you called Axel and let him know right?"

"Yes, last night before he went to bed. He said he'll be here in the morning and have Victor's head within an hour after he checks Maylene out. " Libby sighed and Gwen knew that sound all too well. "He will have something up his ass when we come for him. Would he, Libby?"

"Yes and I think you mean he'll have something in his rabbit hat and will pull out a rabbit when we come for him." Libby calmly said.

"No I mean that my foot will be up in his ass. He is going to get F'ed in the A" Libby smacked her forehead at Gwen's language, once is she is riled up, she starts becoming unlady like and rough like a man. Maylene was just quiet as her sister and Libby talk about Victor and his ways he can avoid getting killed by her family. Her eyes glazed over and she started dozing off to sleep. She snapped back to reality has pain shot up in her foot. She looks down and sees her older brother with her injured ankle in his hands. His face was formed in the thoughts of her injury and how long she would to heal. He looks at her and smiled but Maylene knows under his smile was a burning fury.

"How you feel Madeline?"

"Fine, I'm in pain but it isn't has bad has receiving the blows." Maylene smiled but she senses that it made her brother even more furious. "Hm, is that any pain medication for my headache and my aching bones? They all hurt and being a pain right now." Axel nodded and he gave her some medicine, Maylene went straight to sleep. Ciel, Sebastian, and the girls were waiting in the Ciel office to discuss this better. Bard and Finnian was out shopping giving them something to do other than mope.

* * *

"How is she?" Ciel asked.

"No rape but, there are signs of **attempted **rape but she is still somewhat okay. She was given a beating mostly likely from fighting back explaining why she wasn't raped. She will be fine in a week." Axel responed.

Ciel's brows came together because he didn't understand why Maylene didn't heal herself since she was demon like Sebastian. "Why can't she heal herself like Sebastian since she is a demon as well?"

"Demon can only heal depending on their mental state. If they are in a bad state like Maylene is in right now her body won't heal because it would cause stress on her mind, making her worst. If the mental state is calm and collected like Sebastian's and mine, we can heal up pronto because it wouldn't affect our minds and hurt us. To help her along is some medication" he handed Sebastian 2 bottles. "One is pills for her pain, it will help her sleep. The other is herb lotion that will help her with her bruises." Ciel was angered that someone of his household was attacked what really made him mad was that they attacked a woman. Demon or not a lady is a lady and no man should put their hands on one.

"So who is Victor? Other than the information that he had gave us."Ciel asked being only mortal wanting to know about the new demon blood in his house. Sebastian could Axel Jaw become stiff and Gwen's should slump. Libby remained like him, quiet but uncomfortable in the situation.

"Victor is a demon of course but he sells young women. However he sells them only to his highest buyer who rents them instead of owning them. He lends a bunch of money out to people with virgin or somewhat pure females. When he comes to collect his sum of money and people can't pay up, he offers to take the said female or he will have them purified. Purification is a painfully method of having holy water injected into your bloodstream. Everyone choose to give up the girls and go back to borrowing money from him only to get purified in the end. My stepmother Mary was in such debt that she had to sell two daughters. The first one was Lilith who by choice married Victor; she was the 2nd daughter of my father. Lilith was close to breaking him out of his ways when she caught him raping one of her friends that were sold to him. She killed herself that night before Victor could stop her. She was pregnant with my nephew and didn't want to have a child to be related to such a monster. Her death made it worse for him. Now he always brutally beat and rapes the women he gets. Mary sold him Maylene. He broken her and rented her out to our father's brother. He humiliated her and just striped her of her pride and dignity. He gave her back and she became Victor's newest toy for his enjoyment. Like a child if he loses his favor toy he will do everything to get it back. That is the man Victor is." Axel answered his question and more. Ciel looked upset and rubbed his temples. This was something that people should not be though.

"Does he have connections that I should worry about before I make a decision?" Everyone went quiet unsure of what connections he meant.

"Mortal or demonic?" Libby asked

"Both, will any of them cause trouble?"The mortal one was an easy care but demonic isn't Ciel's forte.

"Mortals are no problem. You guys are easier to take care of. However demons are not. Right about now Victor as connections that go above my head right now. They **will **certainly be a problem if we don't trend carefully. Sir Phantomhive I don't want a mortal caught up in Hell's affairs. I warn you if you get caught up in it there will be no saving you." Libby warned.

"I understand I won't get involved. However Sebastian, I want to know where he lives and what human connections he has within London."

"Yes. Milord is there anything else?" Ciel gave it some thought but he was a sucker for romance and his two demonic servants were the romance subject. "Gwen, and Libby would you be able to stay here and take over incase I send Sebastian on assignments? If not that then for Maylene" Gwen smiled.

"Sir Phantomhive you had me at 'stay'. Of course we will and to oversee Maylene's recovery has well." Gwen said.

"Thank you Phantomhive other than Sebastian's hands I know that she will be safe in yours. Now if you excuse me Victor has a date with my foot." Axel said leaving and everyone was quiet.

"I'm going after him to make sure he doesn't kill the man and we have Hell after us." Gwen said going after her brother.

"I'm going to go help Maylene bathe" Libby said leaving the room.

Ciel sighed and once again rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache. "Sebastian I'm going to retire to bed early for a little nap. I'm not feeling well"

"Yes Milord" Sebastian had tucked in Ciel and went straight to his room where Maylene was resting. Libby was there petting Maylene's head as she started to doze off gently. Maylene was snoring lightly on Libby's lap. Sebastian smiled as he watched his love slept in his sister's lap. Libby's eyes snapped open as she felt her brother's presence. "Stay here with her Libby, while I attend to the Lord. When Axel gets back please sent to Ciel room." Sebastian said leaving the room and went to Ciel's room where the young Earl was sweating in his sleep and whimpering. Sebastian took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt. Ciel's head was burning hot. Ciel started to cough hard. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian putting a wet cloth on his head. He fell back to sleep. Sebastian worked and cleaned while keeping an ear on Ciel we stayed sound asleep in his bed. His fever had developed over 102.8 degrees. Libby came down and she started brewing a pot of herbal tea. "Why are you making tea?" he sniffed the air and the scent was familiar. "That is the Devil's breath, why are you making it?" The tea was a blood red color and boiling emitting a somewhat foul smell. Libby and Sebastian didn't mind it. The Devil's breath is a very strong herb tea that helps break fevers, chills, headaches, and oral infections in demons. Libby was use to making it when Sebastian was 5 years old and he was easily ill by the slightest breeze.

"This is to knock the heavy fever out of him. He will get worst and maybe died from it. I'm making the Devil's breathe only strong enough for a mortal. Maylene just fell asleep and the medicine seems to be helping her. I wonder how Axel and Gwen are fairing."

"They will be fine. I just hope Victor is well enough for me to have my fun" Sebastian's eye lit purple as well as his sister's.

"Soon enough all of us will have our fun with him. Azrael we will roam free together once you devour his soul." The presence that was emitting from the kitchen would have been enough to send a priest running.

Axel followed the foul familiar scent though the streets of London. He was surprised and angry that he didn't need to go far. He opened the door and the occupants of the inn were for some reason scared of the young man who just entered. The young Inn female worker was shaking to the point where her knees were knocking together. Most of the women swoon over his looks but was glad they weren't the subject of the intense glare of his cold icy blue eyes. He walked out to the desk and his scowled. "Has a man named Xavier Victor checked in or out lately?"The girl was so scared that she felt like someone had a knife to her throat.

"H-h-he chec-k-ed o-o-ut." Gwen saw how shaken the girl was.

"Axel, go outside and wait. You're scaring the girl out of her wits." Axel grunted and left. "I'm sorry but please we need to find him because I have news of his little brother. You need to reach him before little Matthew dies" the girl was calmed and sadden by their story.

"He checked out last night. He and his friends were gone by the time sun came up. He went out and headed for a house next to the Lake Inn just down the road. He said that he brought it for his wife"

"Thank you darling and Matthew thank you too." Gwen walked out and the girl dead fainted rising a commotion in the Inn. She walked out seeing Axel's purple hair across the street. Seeing each other they walked down the street, following the girl's instructions. They came up to a small mansion. Axel barged into the mansion and Gwen followed. He didn't hesitance to beat John and his coworkers into the ground. Victor was too drunk to realize the danger coming from outside his door until it was open.

"Victor, you bastard" Axel disappeared and reappeared in front of Victor. With the devil's liquor warming his chest and dulling his brain he was unable to stop the oncoming beating. Axel punched Victor and sends him flying. He picked him up and Victor is more dazed. "Like how you broke my sister's bones I will break yours." Axel grabbed Victor's arm and shattered it. He threw his to the ground and Victor held his broken arm. "She had a broken ankle" he stepped on Victor's ankle breaking it in the sound of bone crunching. "Dislocated bones" he pulled Victor's arms out until he heard a satisfying crack of bones. "A bloodily face" being drunk enough to kill an Elephant Victor could only scoot away from him as The dim natural light in the room had made Axel's smile more demonic than his.

Gwen let a smile play on her lips has she heard Victor screaming in agony and pain. She then smelled heavy blood and she steeped in. Axel was on top of Victor with one of his hands crushing his windpipe and the other hand blood and scratched from Victor's face. Victor's nose was broken, His cheeks started to swell and his mouth was filling up blood. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Axel please wake up you beat him for now please stop" she was holding his face making him look at her and control himself.

"Thank you Gwen, let's go before I decide to finish what Mary started. I'll leave a note for him" After they left a note they went home. They were greeted by Libby who took them to Ciel's room. Ciel was sleeping better has Sebastian explained how Ciel was acting. Axel performed a check up and took a blood sample. He took out a magnifying glass and studied the blood cells for an hour. All he need was a magnifying glass because of his demonic abilities, including his powerful eye. He was able to see the blood cells crystal clear. He then spoke with the other demons.

"How is he?" Gwen asked has Axel run his hand though his hair.

"He is sick, and this is the beginning. He has Huntington's diseases and there is no cure"

* * *

I want to thank some people that pointed things out. About some 'problems in my story'

blah blah-

And you review reminded me that Sebastian and Maylene was supose to be OCC. I kind of forgot but thanks. :)

o0Alyssa0o - For catching that I wasn't putting said and cionfusing people.

Catching my spelling mistakes.  
Pointing out that some places were confusing. I thank you as well because sometimes it takes and extra pair of eyes.

My other readers and reviewers I thank you for reading and I'll give you a small spoiler for being so kind

**Sebastian and Maylene had signed thier name to the marriage paper. A pair of eye watched them from the dark corner of the church.**


	8. fear and her son

"We will have to careful around him because he will have Movement disorders, Cognitive disorders, Psychiatric disorders" Axel had explained to them once Sebastian had set up a room for him to stay in.

"Mind to enlighten us with these disorders so we know what we are looking for." Gwen said as Axel acknowledged their low experience in the medical field. He pulled out some charts that he had in his medical case.

"Movement Disorders of Huntington's disease can include both involuntary movements and impairments in voluntary movements. Involuntary jerking or writhing movements (chorea), Involuntary, sustained contracture of muscles (dystonia), Muscle rigidity; **Slow, uncoordinated fine movements**, **Slow or abnormal eye movements, Impaired gait, posture and balance, Difficulty with the physical production of speech, Difficulty swallowing**, Impairments in voluntary movements rather than the involuntary movements may have a greater impact on a person's ability to work, **perform daily activities, communicate and remain independent**." Axel said looking at everyone to see if they were following, they were and he went on.

"Cognitive disorders of Huntington's disease include, **Difficulty planning, organizing and prioritizing tasks, Inability to start a task or conversation, Lack of flexibility, or the tendency to get stuck on a thought, behavior or action** (perseveration), **Lack of impulse control that can result in outbursts, acting without thinking **and sexual promiscuity, Problems with **spatial perception that can result in falls, clumsiness or accidents, Lack of awareness of one's own behaviors and abilities, Difficulty focusing on a task for long periods, Slowness in processing thoughts or "finding" word, Difficulty in learning new information****"**He pointed to varies parts of the brain on the chart. He took it down and put up a new one of COLOR CODED BRAIN.

"Psychiatric disorders-The most common psychiatric disorder associated with Huntington's disease is **depression**. This isn't simply a reaction to receiving a diagnosis of Huntington's disease. Instead, depression appears to occur because of injury to the brain and subsequent changes in brain function. **Signs and symptoms may include feelings of sadness or unhappiness, Loss of interest in normal activities, Social withdrawal, Insomnia or excessive sleeping**; **Fatigue, tiredness and loss of energy**, Feelings **of worthlessness or guilt**, Indecisiveness, **distractibility and decreased concentration, Frequent thoughts of death, dying or suicide**, **Changes in appetite, **Reduced sex drive. Do we all understand what a risk with Ciel Phantomhive is?" Axel asked as the demons knew what was at risk. "We are going to have kept an eye on him until his contact with Sebastian is completed."

"Axel what did you do to Victor? I'm dying to find out." Libby asked as Sebastian served tea.

"Everything he did to Madeline, I did to him. Gwen stopped me from killing him. The drunken bastard didn't fight back. I wish I had finished him." Axel said as Libby patted his back.

"We all want to finish him but we need help from a higher power. Like our fathers would be glad to help when they find out all the vile things Victor has done." Libby reassures him. Light started to fill the room as the sun stated to rise.

"I'm sure I have some patients waiting for me. I'll be back to visit Ciel and my sister. I'm going to take some blood and get extra testes done so I can make sure it's Huntington's." Axel had left the room leaving the others alone taking his blood work.

"Azrael, I'll take care of Ciel, go and spent time with Maylene. Come on Gwen" Libby said leaving.

"Well I can't because I'm going to help Bard with the kitchen and food." Gwen said with a faint blush on her face. She scurried out the room leaving the siblings behind.

"She likes him doesn't she?"Sebastian asked knowing the women are like sisters.

"Yep, well I better get started with Ciel in case he wakes up and does harm to himself." Libby said exiting the room. Sebastian cleans up the room and heads down to his room. Maylene was nowhere to be seen. He cleared the bathroom and nearly received a balled up towel to the face. He caught it and saw Maylene in the tub.

"I should have knocked right?" She nodded and Sebastian smirked. "Do you need help? I can't image the pain you were put in so you could take a bath." He sounding worried but he was amazed at her strength to move with those kind of injures. Maylene had covered her chest and her face was red like a ruby. She nodded yes and Sebastian had a devious smile on his face. He had removed his jacket, shirt, shoes, and the whole nine yards. Maylene closed her eyes as he slipped behind her. She opened her eyes when she felt him gently bathe her. She moans in slight discomfort as he went over her bruises and cuts. "It's okay I wouldn't hurt you Maylene" he said when she had started shaking. Sebastian had nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck taking in the scent of her heat. The mating heat was attracting him very strongly. The thing holding him back was her mental state. She was still scared from her cruel life with Victor and his clients. "Let them show Maylene, holding it in is causing more stress." Maylene took a deep breath and her feline features popped out. Her tense shoulders relaxed and Sebastian held her gently. They sat in the tub letting the warm water relax their muscles.

"Thank you Te." Maylene whispered, she then gently napped in his arms. Sebastian sighed the medication was starting to take over her again. He gently took her out the tub and wrapped her in a towel. He then put her in his bed. He dried himself off and only dressed in his shirt and pants. He watched Maylene wake up and look at him. She was smiling at him but it was her medication. She was still drugged and dazed. "Te, please come lie with me please." Sebastian had lied next to her and Maylene had crawled into his arms. She then went back to sleep in his warm arms. He brushed a stray hair from her head.

"I really wish I can wipe away your pain, Amore" Sebastian said as he kissed her forehead and lay behind her. Spooning her as she meow softly in comfort.

Ciel had awakened in a daze. "Pelh" (help) Ciel eyebrows formed in a frown. He was trying to form more words but they came out either backwards or jumbled up. "Tainbasse" (Sebastian) he then saw Libby walked into the room with cup of tea.

"Milord it's nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"Libby asked as she had set the bowl down on the end table and checked Ciel's temperature with her hand. His fever was gone but he looked in a daze. '_Speech problems already, I hope he doesn't have problems swallowing'_. Libby thought worriedly. He shook his head no as in he wasn't feeling well. "Here swallow this it will help you from getting worse." He sighed and drunk it slowly. His eyes started to drop and he fell back to sleep. Libby tuck him back in and walked out. She hoped Axel would find a cure soon. The overwhelming feeling of an upcoming battle was suffocating her.

**After sun set**

Ciel has been awake for a while and still unable to speak clearly. So he started writing down everything. "Where is Sebastian?" he wrote.

"Azrael is attending to some other matters. I'm in charge of you now and I know that you have figured out that something is wrong with you. We are going to have to wait until Axel comes back with results of your blood work. How are you feeling this afternoon?" Ciel's eyes widen and he gasped. He had slept thought a whole day of work. He started to write down madly and he handed it to Libby.

"Did I get any calls from the Queen? Is the rest of the house still in one piece? Who did the paperwork? Did Lizzie come over? " He was trying to move out of his bed when Libby put him back down.

"The Queen has been informed that you are ill and the house is fine. The paperwork is still waiting for you since you haven't order Azrael to do anything about it. Elizabeth hasn't been here yet. When she comes we'll sent her away has a just in case." Libby said, reassuring him that everything was fine. He looked down to his lap and Libby handed him the paper.

"What's wrong with me?" Ciel wrote. Libby wanted to tell him but sadly she forgot the major information and focused on the symptoms of the disease.

"When Axel comes back, he'll be able to tell you" she said sadly. Ciel looked sad and depressed. Libby watched him. '_Human are entertaining and yet so breakable_' Libby though. "How about I bring in your paperwork and I'll stay here with you in case you get sick again." Ciel still looked sad but allowed her to do paperwork with him. He had sent her away when his eyes started dropping. Libby smiled happy the sleeping potion in the Devil's breath worked. It should ease his state of mind and the stress he would now be under.

**Sebastian & Maylene:**

Sebastian had house work to do and regret moving from sleeping Maylene. She was dead asleep he had kissed her forehead and promised that he would be back. He did a walk about the house and saw something he hasn't seen when he had employed the others. Not one mess in sight.

Nothing broken and everything was clean. He left out a breath of relief. *CRASH* the sound of a glass breaking in the front and he was on the scene finding a bottle of whiskey with a rag lit on fire. "Humans, at least they could throw it though the open window." He picked up the flaming bottle. The men who threw it were speeding away. Sebastian easily caught up to them and jumped on the backside of the car. There weren't a lot of people out and no one saw Sebastian on the car since it was speeding away too fast. The men were panicking but then something popped in driver's lap. Sebastian had disappeared the driver looked down to his lap.

"Oh Shi-" the bomb when off and the car went off the road. Sebastian walked back in the house dusking off his hands. The driver had the tattoo of Victor's symbol of a snake wrapped around a bleeding heart. He made a mental note of it for later.

"That's that" Sebastian had fixed the window and cleaned the broken glass. He went down to the kitchen to find Gwen and Bard in a lip lock. He grabbed a plastic spice bottle and chucked it at his jaw. He threw in too hard and Bard dropped knocked out. Gwen gashed in surprise and glared at Sebastian.

"Please refrain from have 'relationships' in a place where we prepare food. We don't want another accident like in 1338*" Sebastian smirked. Gwen started blushing and stuttering.

"I didn't know that you were going to get affected easily. I thought I was rid of the cold." She said with a cherry red face.

"Well if you want to sexual abuse him in his unconscious state go ahead but do not do **it **in the kitchen" Sebastian scolded as she slugged Bard's body over her shoulders as she walked to his bedroom. Sebastian had started making dinner when Libby came in wearing the same outfit as Finnian. "Have you been playing in the dirt again Libby? That is Finnian job" Sebastian said as he put the vegetables into the pot of soup he was making.

"I know but you know how much I like gardening. Finnian go and wash up. I'll show you some drawing of the flowers I saw when I was traveling" Libby said ruffling his hair.

"Yes, Lily" he said running off to wash up. Once he was out of earshot Libby started talking the Sebastian in a hushed voice.

"I was able to get a hold of our father to get some information on how it was going at home. He said that more and more young women are getting sold and trafficked into this world. He was able to stop a shipment of them. After a couple of days he found out the Victor is the head of the trafficking. He is proceeding to take it straight to the King. In that time we need to keep Maylene safe and wait until Father comes back with a warrant or an order from the King." Libby whispered as Sebastian finished the soup. "Azrael?" Sebastian was quiet as he fixed a tray for Ciel.

"He had sent some humans as a warning I was able to dispose of them, not to really wrong about. I'm hoping we are free to deal with him. If he is behind the kidnapping of the Prince's wife then we aren't the only ones who wants to kill him." Sebastian said as he handed her the tray. She sighed and walked out of the kitchen to feed Ciel. Sebastian stood there and he fixed a tray for Maylene was walked up to the room. He opened the door to find her removing her bandages. Her skin wasn't scarred and bruised. It looked healthy and new.

"Maylene why are you taking off the bandages?" he set the food down and he had sat down beside her.

"Te can you answer a question for me?" Maylene asked as he helped her remove the bandages.

"Only if you answer me what made you heal so fast*" Sebastian counted back at her. He removes the bandage from her head brushing her ear making her moan. It was an arousing moan and he knew that he had slightly aroused his woman. Sebastian had fought his urge to rub her ears and other things as he had finish taking off the bandages. She faced him and crawled in his lap. Resting her head in the crook of his neck she let out a sigh of content.

_**"**_I had a talk with my subconscious_**"**_

* * *

_**Maylene's nose twitched as a strong smell woke her. The smell brought back the most terrifying memory of when she was with Victor. She looked around her and it was the same room. The walls were painted dark red with gold trimmings. The floor was a hard stony path. The bed was white with black pillows and comforter. It was nicely made. This was the room where **_he_** had died. Maylene had put both hands on her flat stomach and tears started to form but, they wouldn't fall. "Please don't cry mama." A boy voice said as she looked up a little boy looked down at her from the bed. He hopped down and he had handed her a hankie. He started to wipe the tears away as they started to fall. **_

_**"Ramiro, my little boy." Maylene cried as she had hugged him. He hugged her back. "Why weren't you talking to me? You haven't talked to me since I was found by Ciel."**_

_**She had a good look at Ramiro. He had his father's brown hair and black eyes. He also had her skin and light heart. He stood to be 5 years old. "I came to help you Mama. You need to let go of the past. Dante has been waiting for you for so long. The more you push him away and let your memories take over, the greater chance you have with Dante getting fed up and leave you. It will happen in the distant future if you let your memoires take over" Ramiro said.**_

"_**I'm afraid that if I tell him everything he would be disgusted with me. He wouldn't want to love someone as broken and used up as me" Maylene said as she had started to cry again. Ramiro took her hand and started to pull her. Maylene stood and let him pull her to where ever he was pulling her. He took her outside the room. The hallways were blank with blank portraits. She focused on where her son was taking her. He opened a door that they came to and she had to open it for him. They stepped outside and Maylene stood frozen on the spot. About 20 feet from where she stood was a smoky black fog. In that area was a dark sky and thunder boomed loudly. She saw figures moving in the fog. However the space between the fog and the house was clear with blue skies. Ramiro squeezed her hand shaking her out of her shock. **_

_**She looked at him and he looked back and she saw sadness in his eyes. "Mama, the fog represents the unclear part of your mind. It has poisoned and blocked all the happy memories you had with Dante. This is the only place that you have a clear state of mind. This space is like an ant in your bedroom. This space is small compared to the fog. It used to be worst than this. The fog used to be in the house and that room was the only thing untouched by it. Then when you started to open up to Dante the fog was pushed back up until this point." Maylene listened to her son and she watch the figures move closer towards them. **_

"_**What are the figures moving in the fog?" Maylene asked afraid of the answer. **_

"_**They are foggers. Foggers are the cause of fogs in people minds.* Mama you have about 100-150 foggers in your mind. There are so many that they have a leader. Look there he is" Ramiro pointed to a figure with A pitch black outline that made him stood above the rest. Maylene gasped and moved Ramiro behind her. It was Victor and he was glaring at Ramiro. More and more foggers had moved closer to Victor. It was like they were waiting for something. "They are waiting for you to let your memories control you again" Ramiro said dragging her back to the house. **_

"_**Ramiro, what is the point of you showing me this?" Maylene asked as they went back to the room. **_

"_**It's to show you the state of your mind. If it remains fogged like this you will never love Dante like you want to. You will let them take over and in the end you will commit suicide again and this time succeed. Mama I know your thoughts and what will happen with every choice you make. I now have a question for you. How are you going to deal with this?"**_

_**Maylene thought about it and smiled. Her son was right and she needed to take action to get what she wants. "I'm going to open up to Dante and tell him everything. I just hope he still loves me. I'm so tired of closing him off. He as the right to know" Ramiro kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged her. **_

"_**He will never think bad of you or forget his love for you, I promise" Maylene eyes dropped and she fell asleep. She faded from her inner world. Ramiro walked out a door that led to the balcony. A bright light flashed and the clear 20 feet turned into a clear 50 miles. He smiled at the quick clearing of the fog and foggers. Then he heard the fearful angry roar of Victor. "Yet, the leader still has control. Mama you have a lot more to go" **_

* * *

Maylene finished and Sebastian looked at her with his eyes glowing. He lifts her chin to make her look directly at him. "Madeline no matter what has happened to you in the past. I will love you no matter what." His red eyes glowed purple and Maylene felt so safe staring into his eyes. They got closer together then their lips touched has they kissed. Instead of wanting to push him back she had deepened the kiss. Much to their pleasure, when Maylene rubbed against him, he bucked. Maylene had moaned out loud making the kiss break. Sebastian had kissed down to her neck and started to suck on it. Maylene knew that he was giving her a hickey. He snaked his hand up her shirt and started to tease her now perky nipple. Maylene gasped as he had made fire run though her body. She started to rub him again. He moved from her neck to her ear. "If you keep that up I will take you right now" he whispered in her ear. He wanted to plan something for her first with him. It will be special if he can control himself.

_"Te" _Maylene moaned "please" Sebastian had flipped them so he was on top. He kissed her again but this time is was soft but it had made her linger for more.

_"_Soon my love soon_" _he said moving off of her. Maylene whined and Sebastian smirked. He helped her off the bed. He watched Maylene ate in silence. One thing that was going though his mind was _how _he was going to make that time with her wonderful. "What was that question earlier?" Maylene had forgotten the question but the look in those red eyes made the question come back.

"Um…You answered it when you had told me that you would love me no matter what. However I want to tell you the deepest secret I have to this day. I haven't shared with anyone that is alive today." Maylene's eyes started to tear up as she had thought of the joy and pain she went though. "Te please go into my mind and see for yourself. Even though it has been over 1300 years it still hurts like it just happened." Sebastian wiped away the tears and removed the left hand glove. Showing his contact mark it glowed brightly in the dim room.

"Are you sure Maylene? Once I enter you can't pull me out." She nodded and Sebastian cupped her chin and kissed her. Maylene's ears and tail popped out and she purred in the kiss. Sebastian had separated from her soft lips. He laid her in the bed and removed his clothing leaving him in his shorts. Maylene had closed her eyes trying not to peak. Once he put himself under the covers with her, he places his hand on the back of her head. Into the secret that would change everything.

Victor sat in his chair healed up and fine, drinking another glass of brandy. He received a sound beating from Axel. Once Victor had sobered up he healed himself and started to plan his revenge. A slave of his came in and told him that his appointment was here. Tim the Uncle of Maylene walked in arrogant and powerful. He sat across from Victor. "Xavier you promised me my sexy little minx back." His red eyes glared at the man in front of him. Victor pored him a glass and both men drunk it like a shot.

"You will get her as we discussed. The money needs to be on my desk before I will retrieve her." Victor said, Tim when into his pocket and pulled out 100,000 pounds as payment. Tim ran his hand throw is blackish purple hair.

"How are you planning to get her back while her family and her so called mate Sebastian is there?" Victor smiled and summoned someone to join them. A woman came in white hair and purple eyes. Tim gasped as looked at Victor in disbelief. "An Angel is you out of your **fucking mind**" you will get us purified.

"No I will give us cover while Angela distracts Sebastian and we claim darling Madeline." Victor said with a cocky smile on his face.

"What is it in for me _exactly?_" Angela said crossing her legs and uncrossing them.

"Cleaning this city by fire and get Sebastian. Even being a demon, he is perfect. You can have him when his mate is in our hands and he is left open. Problem we have to get rid of your niece, nephew and his little sister. Angela, would you do the honors?" Angela licked her lips and wiggled her hips.

"I will if _I _get something right now" Angela said turning into a man, Ash, and showing his out in the open erection. Victor smiled and called in some girls. The only three men in the room unzipped their pants.

'_All according to plan_' Victor thought as the orgy started.

* * *

We don't want another accident like in 1338*-

Sebastian got a cold from Gwen and he started the black plague by giving a human the cold. By sleeping with them

_**Foggers are the cause of fogs in people minds.* -**_

Foggers- things that causes unclear areas in people's minds

Fog- unclear space in the mind; messy unorganized area; major confusion; blocking of memories

Example:

Fogger- your mother grounding you for destroy your glasses

Fog- Very confused on why she hasn't taken you to the eye doctor yet

Story Example:

Fogger- Victor and others abusing Maylene

Fog- Blocking of memories in order to live another day with suicidal thoughts

**There will be a lemon but a lime will be in the next chapter the next one will have fluff in the next chapter**


	9. The past Of A Mother and Future of Love

**Very Late Disclamier. I do not own any Orginal characters of Black Butler, Only the Occ 's that I made up.**

**Warnings:**

**Lime**

**Non grapic Rape and Child Rape **

**When Ciel talks his words would be **Underlined

* * *

Sebastian was walking in a fog of her mind. It was so heavy that he couldn't see below his elbows. Looking up to the sky it was darker then the gray fog. He had not sense of direction in the dense cloudy air. "Maylene, where are you?" Sebastian called. She appeared next to him and he notice that she looked scared with a hint of regret. He took a hold of her hand and she had calmed down but still looked scared. She started walking holding tight on his hand; she was taking large leaps that Sebastian matched. Soon they came up to a clearing once they had stepped into the clearing Sebastian could think easier. Maylene looked happy she was here. Ramiro stood near a pond and smiled at them. Maylene had let go of Sebastian's hand missing the warmth her gave him. "Mama" Ramiro yelled jumping into her arms. Sebastian took notice of the young boy. He was the height of Ciel but he was more skinner than Ciel. He looked 10 years old. His brown hair was like Victor and his eyes were black. He had Maylene's face and features along with her heart. They parted and he walked up to Sebastian. "Dante it is good to finally met you from what I see. You've been the reason Mama's mind as been beating the fog and foggers." He pulled out a pocket watch it was 10 till 3 in the afternoon. "Its 2:50 and with Dante being a servant for Phantomhive, I bet he doesn't have a lot of time. To avoid a 2 hours long walk just step into here." With a wave of his hand he had opened a portal into the room Maylene was first in. All three of them stepped inside and walked into the room. Ramiro opened another portal and this time is was the memory. "You can go though here to see the memory" Sebastian looked at Maylene. She was quiet though out the while time he was been here.

"Madeline, no importa lo que yo veo que usted hace. Todavía le encantaría que.*" Sebastian said kissing her forehead and tighten his grip on her hand. Maylene held his hand and they walked though the portal. Ramiro looked outside and the fog started to come closer.

"Please Mama don't fail again." Ramiro said as Victor roared in the distance.

* * *

Axel was walking down the street entering a shop labeled Undertaker. He walked in and saw the dim shop with coffins and supplies for caring for the dead bodies. "Undertaker where are you?" Undertaker appeared from one of the coffins in the room.

"Axel, nice to see you again. Any bodies I need to bury today?" Undertaker said fixing them tea.

"Nah, not today but do you know where Missy is?" Axel asked wanting to know where his apprentice, is so she could help him with Ciel. He hasn't seen her in over 1300 years.

"Last I heard is that she should return to London tomorrow. Why is Young Master sick?" Undertaker asked as he had drunk some of his tea.

"Yes, however did you reap any of the Phantomhives' who had this?" Axel was try to connect the dots and he tried to figure out how Ciel as the disease so early.

"Well I have reaped the souls on both sides of the family of Ciel's mother and father. Some members died from suicide and Huntington's. He got it on both sides and the problem is that he was going to catch in his 30's if the he lived that long." Undertaker said as Axel caught the scent of a powerful being in the area.

"Thanks Undertaker, in return, Libby has been wanting for you to approach her first. Here's a hint to get her to say yes. Bring her a little size gift like a rose or something she wouldn't expect." Undertaker blushed and Axel laughed.

"That was cruel payment Axel, very cruel. However Missy may be able to help you and figuring out why Ciel has gotten Huntington's disease at the age of 12." Undertaker said as Axel bid his good-byes leaving the shop. He stopped and all of a sudden the hairs on his neck stood. If his was in his real form then his would have arched his back and hissed. Coming down the street was a woman who attracted more than smiles were coming his way. Her short white hair contrasted from her purple eyes. They matched her dress perfectly and when she passed he knew something was wrong. When she went pass the smell of rotten bodies and smoke made Axel cough. He quickly moved away from her and to his little clinic. Opening the door a small petite woman was sleeping on one of his benches. Her skin was caramel colored while her hair was a crimson wave to her back. The only person that would have his key was him, the girls, and Missy. He was surprised to see her there when Undertaker told him that she was going to be here tomorrow. He went and shook her awake. Her eyes flutter open and her black eyes looked at his blue ones.

"Welcome back Axel, sorry I slept here. I transported myself from Thailand to England. I was so tired from the travel, I'm sorry" Missy felt asleep again and Axel picked her up and laid her on his bed. He brushed the hair away from her face. He would ask her about Huntington when she wakes up, he was just staring at her as the bell on his door alert him that he had patients. Sighing he had went downstairs ignoring the feeling of want to go lay with **his **Missy.

* * *

**Sebastian had followed Maylene as she led him up the stairs of clean house. The staircase was new and was carpet with ruby colors and gold trimmings. Reaching the top of the stairs Sebastian heard a woman screaming in pain. Maylene had stopped in fear. Sebastian grabbed her hand in comfort and they continued on. They were in the room Maylene had appeared in when she talked to Ramiro. Maylene looked the age of 17 and his eyes widen as he focused on her very pregnant stomach. She was gripping the sheets screaming while an old witch was on the end of the bed. "Come on Madeline keep pushing"**

"**Oh fucking hell, I'm going to kill that FUCKING BASTARD" Madeline said as she pushed. **

"**Please my lady, don't strain yourself" the witch said as Madeline screamed again.**

"**I don't care I HATE VICTOR. He came be Lucifer's bitch for all I care." Her face facial features when from pain to sadness. Tears ran down her face as her eyes started to close. **

"**My Lady one push and you can hold your child" the witch said as Madeline face was filled with pain. She grunted and moaned as she delivered her child. Her body relaxed as the baby was born. "It a boy my lady" the witch exclaimed. Madeline looked at the kid with pure love and care. She thought she would hate the child but she loved him instead. "What's his name my Lady?"**

"**Ramiro my sweet little Ramiro"**

"Sebastian, I …I'm…" Maylene started to cry as the people fade. Sebastian hugged her.

"What happened to your son Maylene?" He pats her head as a loving gesture.

"Just watch the next memory" She started as the next one started.

**Ramiro was 10 years old and he was tied to a chair. Madeline was on the bed naked bound. Her body was covered with bruises and cuts. Ramiro was crying begging his uncle and friends to stop. "Please Uncle Tim stop it! Stop i-"He was cut off with a sharp slap on his face. Ramiro's face was cut and bruised. One of his eyes was swollen shut. Tim and 10 of his friends were in the room while Victor was out. Madeline was raped countless times while Ramiro watched. Then Tim had unzipped his pants and pulled Ramiro down. 7 of his friend left as the other three held down Madeline. Madeline watched as her son was brutally raped in front of her. When Tim was done he left. Her son was bleeding on the floor. One of the men picked him up to go another round but Madeline snapped. She had transformed into her true demon self and killed the two men holding her down. The last one stabbed her son in his heart. She killed him and ran to her son. His eyes were starting to glaze over. Madeline cried as she sucked and absorbed her son's soul. Not to devour but to keep him with her so she wouldn't ever lose him.**

Sebastian was shaking in anger. Her own uncle defiles such an innocent child, causing her son much pain.

"I'm going to kill the bastard. I'll kill him" Sebastian said. Maylene's heart tightens in fear as she feared the worst. His eyes were turning a very bright pink and his fangs started to show as his frame started to shake. Maylene hugged him tightly.

"Please Te, don't he isn't worth it. He isn't worth anything. Instead erase the pain and everything those people did to me. Erase it all and make me your one and only" Maylene said as Sebastian had quit shaking and looked at her he saw the look in her eyes. They were so warm and inviting. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn to Ramiro.

"Mother, you time is up. It's time to head back. There is a crisis coming" before they could ask Maylene slowly woke up and Sebastian came out of her mind.

* * *

Sebastian woke with Maylene staring at him. He kissed her cheek and then her lips. Maylene moaned and her scent filled his nose. It was overpowering and forceful. It was the scent of an unmarked female begging him to mark her. Maylene climbed on top of him and they made out. Her perky nipples were poking him in his bare chest. Her thinly clothed crotch was rubbing on him making his erection raise. Maylene stopped and looked at him. "Didn't Ramiro say there was a crisis going on?" Maylene asked as she got off of Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed; he was really starting to enjoy her. "He did, but I don't sense anything dangerous" Sebastian said with a sly smirk as he pounced on her and started licking her nipples thought her thin shirt. Maylene moaned and gasped. His tongue was working wonders on her. She closed her legs she tried to put pressure on her throbbing clit. Sebastian rid her of the shirt and she had watched him lick her rosy perks. She started to enjoy his tongue and he had he used his teeth to gently bite. He gave the other nipple the same treatment. He moved his hand down and teased her by using his index finger to play with the hem of her underwear. He looked at her while still sucking on her. Maylene nodded with a blush. Sebastian kissed her, swirling their tongues together Maylene was distracted as Sebastian pulled her underwear down. Parting he left her breath less he made kisses between her breast, both nipples, down her stomach. He reaches between her legs and flicked her clit with his tongue. Maylene gasped and grabbed the sheets with white knuckles. Sebastian smirked and continued his demonstrations. Maylene was swimming in a realm of ecstasy and pleasure. The way he used his tongue to bring her pleasure was unbelievable. Sebastian love the juices that flowed from her he drank it fully from her. He found her 'special' spot and Maylene was getting louder as he paid attention to that spot. Her long awaited orgasm hits her like a train. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body convulse violently as she exploded into his mouth. Sebastian drinks it all and the fire burning in his chest expanded into an inferno. He wanted to mate her, He **needed **to mate her. After she came down from her high she looks at Sebastian with half lid eyes. Sebastian when back to her lips and they kissed long and slow. Maylene didn't mind her taste on his tongue, instead she found it intoxicating.

"Oh, Te that was amazing." She then felt his hard on poke her stomach. Maylene blushed as Sebastian kissed her neck.

"You caused that you know. Your scent, moaning and your delicious orgasm was very enjoyable for both parts" Sebastian said moving off of her. She grabs his hand and she looked into his eyes.

"I'll take care of it" Maylene pushes him back on the bed and he had let her remove his underwear. He stood tall nearly the size of her forearm from the elbow to her wrist and he was as thick as her arm. He was one of the biggest male she had ever seen. The shaft had seeable veins and Maylene licked her lips and used one hand to massage his balls and the other hand. Sebastian moaned quietly as Maylene had licked his red head. Sebastian plumped a little into her mouth. Finding the tangy sweet taste to her liking Maylene continued her demonstrations on him. After gaining some pre cum Maylene took his head into her warm mouth. Sebastian wasn't a pre jacker but the way she was swirling his head in her warm wet mouth, he was about to become one.

"Maylene" Sebastian grunt as Maylene was able to take half of him in his mouth. Sucking and slurping Maylene found herself enjoying the taste of a man in her mouth. She was damn sure to pleasure him like he did to her. Using her breasts she started to give Sebastian a well good tit job while sucking him. Sebastian lightly grabbed her head and Maylene relaxed has she took one more inch. Maylene released him with a pop and licked his underside while massaging his balls and rubbing his shaft. Sebastian made eye contact and her aroused scent made him starting to cum. Maylene moved her mouth to suck on his head at the right moment as Sebastian released his hot cum into her mouth. She swallowed it enjoying the taste the reminded her of his own mating scent. When she had finish drink his thick cum Sebastian pulled her up for a kiss. A voice had made them part.

"YOU HARLOT HOW DARE YOU" Sebastian's warm lips parted from hers much to their disappointment. Grell stood at Sebastian's window. Grell was shocked, pissed, and horrified. Maylene moved to cover what is hers by sitting in front of him. Sebastian covered her even though Grell liked men but you can never be so sure with Grell. "Sebastian, why my love? You cheated on me with this harlot and broke my heart." He pulled out his chainsaw and Sebastian's eyes glowed pink while Maylene's turned yellow. Sebastian was upset that he and Maylene were interrupted.

"Leave Grell" Sebastian growled. He was getting restless from not enjoying his soon to be mate.

"But…But, I lo-" Grell started but why cut off when Sebastian stood after slid Maylene off.

"**NOW**" the gruffness in his voice made Grell jump and run. Grell swore revenge with tears. Maylene dragged him back to bed and spent more of the time nipping and kissing everywhere. After taking a bath together both Maylene and Sebastian when to work, seeing that is was now 4:30 in the afternoon. Sebastian went to cater to Ciel and Maylene went to complete her maid duties.

Sebastian entered his master's room and saw that his master was filling out paperwork while Libby hummed a small little song. Ciel looked up at him and then back at his work. He wrote something down and handed it to Libby "Where have you been Sebastian?"

"I was with Maylene and had some 'problems' to deal with. How are you young master?"

"Horrible, I have some business to discuss with you" Sebastian sighed and knew that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hours later**

Axel and Missy came to the mansion, Missy had examined Ciel. "Phantomhive, no doubt about it you have Huntington's. At a young age it raises alarm. Phantomhive, if you would let me, I need to find the cause of your Huntington's." Missy said looking directly at Ciel.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel wrote.

"What I mean is that for your Huntington's to be in affect at 12 is a very abnormal thing. There is only one reason how you would get it so young. Someone had to cast a curse on you. Either they intend to do harm or slow you down from being the Queen's Guard Dog. Either way I'm going to have to enter your body and do a check over." Missy said as Ciel responded fast.

"Explain your process" Ciel said as Missy had sat next to Ciel on his bed.

"My soul will enter your body after I put you under a deep sleep spell. While inside your body I will check organs to see how far they are affected from the disease. If it is a spell I would have to find the signature and try to dispel it. It will save you from the deathly affects of Huntington's all together."

"What do you mean by spell signature and dispelling its affects?"

"What I mean is that every time a spell is casted it leaves a residue or a signature of the person who cast the spell. It's very easy to trace the spell back to the spell caster. If you're a higher power than the spell caster you can easily erase or dispel the spell and save the victim. Since I'm now a special level Witch I can save you from the spell." Ciel looked relived to hear the news. "However in order to do that you have to be relaxed and with you being the head of a company your stress level must be though the roof. I'll fix you some special tea and we will have to wait an hour before I could perform the process. When is this a good time for you?" Ciel thought about it and he had to plan it out. He needed tomorrow to finish whatever he need to finish before he would endure this process.

"What are the after effects?"

"When I finish, you will be a deep sleep for 2 days afterwards. After waking you'll take a pill you'll feel just fine."

"Okay can we start the process the day after tomorrow, Friday 8 in the morning?"

"Of course until then take care of any business before I get here Friday." Missy said. Axel had left with Missy to go back to the clinic. Missy had given Sebastian a small stiff dove. "If he doesn't waking up in the morning put the dove in water and I will appear right away" Missy whispered. Sebastian nodded and led them out.

Axel was walking next to Missy who started to wobble. He stopped her and let her rest on a park bench. "What's wrong" Axel asked looking into her black eyes with worry.

"It's just that… when I had sat next to him I know who had cast a spell on him. Axel you need to get your father and Vlad. Something is wrong and if we don't get help from our father. There will be hell to pay." Missy was frantic and hissing in a harsh whisper. Axel nodded and they slowly walked to the clinic. Axel called the men has soon as Missy had slept from her worries.

Ciel had called Sebastian and Maylene in together in his office. Happy he could get to his office without having muscle problems. He still couldn't talk so Libby was there to read his notes rather than Sebastian who still had Ciel under Libby's care*. "Since I will be asleep from Friday to Monday, I want you to get a marriage license this afternoon. That way I don't have to worry about Maylene getting pregnant before getting married." Libby read aloud.

"Yes, Milord we'll head down to the church and get married quickly." Sebastian said as Maylene had smiled.  
"Yes, thank you Milord" Maylene said as they left. Libby was still there with Ciel has he started to fill out paperwork.

"Phantomhive, I think you should attend the wedding mainly because it will take your mind off of your upcoming treatment" Ciel sighed. It would help him take his mind off of his work. He didn't need to tell Libby to follow him when he had exit the room.

* * *

**East Docks: **

A large ship the size of a ferry pulled into the docks. The black vessel looked more eerie as the lanterns of the ship had moaned with every sway of the ship. Only two males got off the eerie ferry and walked away as the ferry backed up into a black void in the white fog. The males were the same height, body frame, taller than the averaged male and the body of a fit king. The man walking on the left had short bright red hair and dim blue eyes. His glasses had fogged with the condensation left in the air. The man on the right had black hair to his back that was tucked into his jacket. His red eyes had watched the people stagger home drunk from bars and pubs. Instantly they had felt a strong presence in the city. "It seems this is more than a vacation to see our children." The man on the right said has they continued to walk in the city.

"If what Axel has been telling us is right then we are in need of a larger power." The man on the left said as they disappeared into the fog.

* * *

Madeline, no importa lo que yo veo que usted hace. Todavía le encantaría que.*=Madeline no matter what I see you do, I will still love you for you

Sebastian who still had Ciel under Libby's care*= A demon servant (Sebastian) can switch their contractor to another blood related or heavily trusted demon (Libby) for a short time.

**There are clues in here, pay attention becuase the clues will tell parts of the story before I can write it. **


	10. Past regrets, Future healing

**Disclaimer:Don't own this all I own is my OCC's**

Maylene was sitting in Gwen's room while Gwen was applying make-up to her face. Gwen had done her hair, lends her a beautiful dress, and was applying little color to her lips and her eyes. "And done, there you go Maddy" Gwen had let Maylene look in the mirror. Maylene gasped as she didn't recognized the woman staring back at her. Maylene's long hair was beautifully curled and pinned in a ponytail; two curled bangs framed her face. Her lips were colored pink and she had light peach eye shadow. The eye shadow had added color on her face along brighten up her brown eyes. Her dress wasn't a wedding dress but it was just as wonderful. It was a beautiful ball gown that even the highest lady would be envious; the corset of the gown was modest enough to be worn out in public. The gown was a good size for her to walk upright without it dragging her down. The corset was a light pink near peach, while the gown was 3 shades darker. Gwen gave Maylene small peach stained heels shoes, something easy for her to walking in with grace and ease. Gwen looked at her like sister with pride, "Mother would be proud Madeline. To bad she will never see you get married or any of us getting married*" Gwen said sadly. Maylene hugged her sister as Gwen tried not to cry, after quiet moments the two parted smiling.

"She may never see us get married but we all know that she would be proud of us either way" Maylene said as they started to exit the room. Gwen and Maylene heard two new but familiar voices in the Phantomhive household. Gwen took off running down the steps. Maylene wanted to run, knowing who was down stairs waiting for her. She carefully went into a quick jog without trying to ruin the dress. Reaching the top of the steps Maylene paused as her eyes had fallen on the person she hasn't seen in 10 years. She walked down the steps quietly. Her father was looking more tired than the last time she had seen him. When her shoes had clacked on the stone floor Sebastian had turned around and stopped talking to the man in front of him. The said man, was taller than Sebastian, his hair was braided from the base of his head to the top of his hip. His red eyes followed where Sebastian's red eyes went, he too stared at the young beauty. The taller man had snapped out of his trance and walked over to her.

He had smiled at her "young Madeline, you've grown from a shy little girl to beautiful smart young woman." Maylene didn't smile at him but engulfed him into a hug. The man laughed and hugged her back.

"Can't a father hug his daughter?" a man said as Maylene stopped hugging Sebastian's father. Maylene was hesitant to hug her father. It was because he married that vile woman that Maylene had gone though all kinds of hell. Her brown eyes looked all around the room and everyone was staring at them. She looked into her father's dim blue eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and guilt. Maylene walking into her father's outstretched arms. He had bent down a little to hug her and whisper something in her ear. "Please forgive this foolish old man" Maylene was surprised that her father considered himself foolish. Ciel cleared his throat and take that attention of the occupations of the room.

"It's nice for you to have your closest family here with you. We are leaving now to head to the church," Ciel said as he was dressed a stunning black pants, jacket and white undershirt. They took two carriages, the first one in the front was filled with the girls: Gwen, Maylene and Libby, Bard was driving the carriage. The second one had Ciel, Sebastian, the fathers, and Axel, Finnian was driving the second one. There were two main conversations going on, one with the girls and one with the boys.

* * *

**Girls:**

"Madeline, why did you wait so long to hug father? You looked like you had…well…hated him," Gwen said as Maylene looked down at her lap. Gwen crossed her arms and Maylene knew that she needed to answer her.

"It was because he had married that vile woman that I had experienced all that I went though. He did nothing to help me after I had sent a message to him about what deal Victor had made with our uncle. He had not returned any letters or even had visit me. After all that I did to put my trust in him to come save me. He never did and that bitch of a woman had visited me more than he ever did. I…I…" Maylene was trying not to break down crying. Gwen had land over and wiped away the still tears without ruining Maylene's make-up.

"Madeline, let Father explain himself to you. He cares about all his children. Please give him a chance" Maylene nodded as their carriage came to a stop at the church.

* * *

**Boys: **

Ciel looked at the five men in his carriage. He couldn't believe that he had 7 demons with him. He _had _to get two demons with lover problems. Ciel sighed, his time would be coming soon he could feel it. "Phantomhive, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Vlad Dracul the third, Father of Sebastian and Libby" Vlad said as Jonathan looked at Vlad with a disapproving look.

"I'm Jonathan Lain, Father of Maylene, Gwen, and Axel" Jonathan said as Ciel nodded to both of them acknowledging their information. "Phantomhive what is your involvement with this situation between my daughter and Sebastian?" Jonathan asked as he had tapped his finger on his knee.

"I'm their boss and my only involvement is for them to get married by mortal rules before Maylene has a child out of wedlock." Ciel said as the Vlad and Jonathan had looked at each other with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked not liking the looking on their face.

"Dante how long are you in heat?" Vlad asked his son.

"For 6 months, why Father?" Sebastian asked not liking the look on his Father's face as well.

"I'm surprised; it's just that after 2 weeks the desire to mount the person you chose becomes uncontrollable." Jonathan said as he had narrowed his eyes on Sebastian. Sebastian glared at him, in internal battle between the two started. Vlad had watched them and sighed. Then the carriage stopped at the church. Nobody knows what is in store for them.

* * *

**In the Church:**

A old priest had watched as a Lord and his servants' family walked in. "Welcome, how may I help you this fine day?" Vlad walked up to the priest and shook his hand. Instant the priest felt awkward shock though his body.

"My son and his fiancé would like to get married today." Vlad said gesturing to Sebastian who held Maylene's hand.

"Sure, right this way. Everyone can take a seat in the front row while the bride and groom follow me" the old priest said as everyone followed the instructions. The priest started to ceremony and everyone was patient and watched as the two repeated the biblical vows to each other. "Does anyone object to why those shouldn't be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one said anything the priest continued. "Now you may kiss the bride" Sebastian and Maylene moved closer to kiss. Finally when their lips touched by mortal law they were now husband and wife. The sound of clapping had made every head turn to the entrance of the church.

"I'm I too late for the ceremony?"Victor said has Maylene gasped and hide behind Sebastian. Vlad was quick to stand but Jonathan was first to talk.

"Xavier Victor, son of Johnny Victor Earl of Darkmount. Why are you at my daughter's wedding?" Jonathan said out of everyone he was the only one sitting down calmly taking a cigar out of his coat pocket. Gwen glared at him as he was about to light it. "Father, May I light it in the church?" the priest was confused by the situation he still was able to keep a cool head.

"Sorry you can't smoke lingers in the wood. If you could outside, then go ahead." The old man said as Jonathan nodded. Jonathan had got up and walked towards Victor. He had paused next to Victor and whispered something only the demons heard.

"I'll make sure that your world comes crashing down on your pretty head. If you dare trouble my son in law and my daughter!" Victor smirked and Jonathan frowns at him. "Do you think that I'm joking, Little Boy?" Jonathan growled.

"Not at all, I just came to say congratulations to my ex-wife. Ask Madeline, why on the other 364 days she could have wed. She had decided to wed on our son's birthday." Victor said, as soon as 'our', 'son' left his lips, Maylene's world started to crumble. Everyone but Sebastian was taken back at his remark. The look in her father's eyes made Maylene burst into silent tears. Victor looked happy as he saw the disbelieving looks on everyone's face. Jonathan stepped back and he stared at Victor with shock.

"No, you're lying. My daughter would never bring your child into the world. She wouldn't birth a monster." Jonathan said as Victor shook his head.

"She did. She gave birth to her first child and you missed it. Your first grandson was born on this day 200 years ago. When Maylene was 17, she was in labor for a day and finally with the help on a nurse she delivered **my **son." Anger ran though Jonathan's veins has the single thought of his baby girl who be though hell, had to give birth to child related to Victor. Victor was taking joy in how everyone but Sebastian looked at her with disbelief. "Oh Madeline, did those 38 hours of labor and the birth of our wonderful son mean nothing to you?" Maylene's eyes started to water as she started to shake. Her father stepped towards her.

"Madeline is this true? Did you really bore his son?" Jonathan's voice was filled with sadness hoping that Victor was lying. Maylene burst into tears and ran out of the church. Sebastian had run after her, calling her name. Vlad looked at his old friend. Jonathan was quiet as he had received the shock of a lifetime. Jonathan turned and ran towards Victor. His left hand transformed into a flaming claw that had spread up to his elbow. His eyes turned into a bright yellow. Before he could claw out Victor's heart; Vlad, Axel, and Gwen had tackled him. The old priest had walked over to Jonathan. He had knelt down in front of him.

"May God clear your mind and grant your heart the right passage" The priest then touched his head and Jonathan eyes gazed over as he had lost consciousness. "I put him into a peaceful sleep for an hour and you sir..." The priest turned around and Victor was gone before he could get a tongue lashing from the priest.

"I apologize for the trouble that we had brought tonight" Vlad said has he had carried out Jonathan. Libby looked over at Ciel. Ciel had passed out awhile ago, the sickness wore him out. Libby had carried him out saying good-bye to the father. The father smiled and he had watched them leave. He prayed for the relationship between the young couple.

Axel was able to get back in the carriage has the thoughts of his sister ran though his mind. "They will be fine Axel, my son can protect her." Vlad said as Axel then got in the carriage. Vlad looked out the window as they started to leave the church. A white figure left from the church's top window. Vlad hopes that it wasn't what he thinks it was.

* * *

Using her demonic speed Maylene sped through the streets and she didn't stop until she arrived back in her room. She took off her dress and wiped off her make-up. She then dressed in a nightgown and pulled out her suitcase from under the bed. Opening it she opened a secret compartment. She looked at the birth records and she started to cry. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Sebastian had heard her crying and embraced her. "Maylene wouldn't Ramiro be happy that you found someone who loves you? Even though it is his birthday, wouldn't he want you to be happy for once? This is first time that you were weren't with Victor."

"**Mama, he is right. I want you to be happy and it will be the best birthday present that I ever got. Mama, don't let Victor make you think that you're horrible at being a mother. Even though I'm not there physically with you anymore, spiritually I still wish you happiness. Allow Sebastian to heal the wounds for both of us." **Hearing Ramiro's voice she had felt better that her son didn't hate her. Maylene leaned into Sebastian's chest. She mumbled a thank you as they sat down in silence. Sebastian was worried as he rocked Maylene back and forth. They need to leave and go on what humans call a 'honeymoon'. It would do them some good as they needed time away from other people and spend more time together. Sebastian carried a sleeping, Maylene to bed. He tucked her in and kissed on her lips good night. He picked up some of Ramiro's birth certificates. A photo had fallen from in between papers. Sebastian looked at it and his heart started to ache for a certain longing. He put it away and went to greet the family that started to enter the house.

Sebastian had helped his father carry Jonathan upstairs to a room. Then Libby had tucked in Ciel and all of the awaken demons had sat down in a pallor room and started talking about future plans. "Now Dante I know that your mother raised you to be a gentleman but you need to make Maylene your own as soon as possible. " Vlad said as Sebastian nodded agreeing to him.

"I know, we need some time alone so we can mate without Victor, Grell, or anyone disturbing us. What about my master?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll take care of him Sebastian, I was the one to teach you everything so I can handle a bratty rich kid even with his illness." Libby said as Gwen sat there quietly.

"Where are you going?"Gwen asked as Sebastian looked towards his father. Vlad sighed and he had to think where his son can be alone to mate in peace.

"I have a place" Jonathan said as he walked into the room. "It's in Ireland where Madeline was born." Jonathan walked and sat down next to his daughter who worried over him.

"Victor knows that place well Jonathan, he can easily get there with no problem. I have a old summer house in Romania and I have friends there that can keep watch over you two while we try and get this situation handled. Does that sound alright to you Dante?"

"Sounds fine, how long we will we have?"Sebastian asked

"2 weeks, is enough time to build a bond." Vlad answered.

"What are we going to do about Victor while they are gone Vlad?"Axel asked as he nervously looked at the clock for the 5ht time that night.

"Simple, Jonathan and I have already told the king, the reapers, and messenger angel to heaven because Victor as sided with an angel that as apparently gone rouge. What we have to do is shut down any and all demon and human sex trafficking. Get rid of his human contacts and demonic ones as well. Also keep a eye on Phantomhive in case Missy doesn't get rid of Huntington's disease. That can easily cripple us. Any questions?" Vlad asked.

"When do we leave Father?" Sebastian asked

**1 hour later:**

Maylene shifted into a warm chest as she felt like she was being carried. She started to wake from her sleep but the sound a low soothing rubble had put her back to sleep.

Jonathan had carried Maylene to the carriage waiting outside. The carriage was a extravagant cafe color with golden linings and clear windows that had a red curtain covering up the inside. Rather than a normal carriage it was longer by 7 feet. She started to wake up but he had quickly let out a soothing rubble that had put her back to sleep. Just like when she was a child, he missed those days and now he is giving her away to a man that would surety impregnate her once the two weeks are up. Sebastian had finished packed their bags and then Jonathan had handled her to him. "Take care of her"

"I will"

The undead driver had opened the door and Sebastian entered the carriage. Shutting the door the carriage lurched forward and Jonathan watched them take off into the night. He walked back in the Phantomhive household. Knowing his daughter would be different, she would be happy.

**Sorry I have been studying for exams and I'm hoping I pass with nothing lower then a C. This update should carry for awhile. Here is a sneak peek. (the next chapters will be about their honeymoon)**

***= Pay attention because their mother and Sebastian's mother will come soon. **

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

Sebastian had grabbed Maylene and backed her into the tree, so she couldn't run from him anymore. The rain whipped around them wildly, Sebastian could still smell her tears. Her brown orbs looked into his and he had looked at her red cheeks. He feels guilty knowing that he was the cause of her pain. Not the pain of the bark digging into her skin but the pain of not being there for her when she had called for him. The pain of not protecting her in time.

"Why didn't you come for me"Mayene cried over the wind. She pounded his chest and Sebastian stood in the cold rain and let her. She cried for awhile remembering what had happened just an hour ago. She finally stopped hitting him and fell into his open arms. Sebastian caught her and held her. Carrying her into the house he had saw that Missy was waiting for them.

"Why are you here?"He asked as he had laid Maylene down on a couch.

"I came here on a threat that Victor said." She said, her and Sebastian had sat down and talked over a cup of tea. The sound of running feet to the nearest bathroom had made both of them followed the sound. Maylene had put her head in the toilet and upchucked , then she passed out. Sebastian was first to appear to find Maylene passed out on their bathroom floor. He rushed over to her and tried to wake her. Missy looked in the toilet and found it filled with blood. She then looked at Maylene's midsection and realized what Victor has done.

* * *

**Also here are some terms that will help out in later chapters:**

**Mature: **Like Puberty its a change from child to adult. When a demon gets their real form. Maylene hasn't matured yet. Everyone else has.

**Mating: **Bonding of two souls together making one. If they are meant to be then they will never part. *Rings are included after mating* **Mates can get very possessive!**if the male is mature then he has to mate in his demon form, the female as to stay in her human form if she hasn't matured.

**Heat:** When a female gives off a scent to their male of desire. The scent is a invitation of him to get her pregnant. Longer it is the less futile she is. The shorter it is, higher chances that she is going to get pregnant.


	11. War and Love

**Disclamier: I do not own this, just the occ's**

Maylene woke with a gasp and banged her head on the coffin lid. She was alone in the coffin. After fumbling in the dark for 5 minutes, she was able to open the coffin and let warm sunshine hit her skin. She was in the inside of a carriage and the heavy curtains were open. Maylene was wearing her long blue nightgown. Her hair was lose and tangled but she didn't care. All she wants to do was find Sebastian, **her **Sebastian. She opens the heavy door and the sunlight had become more intense than in the carriage. The carriage was parked a top of a grassy hill. Maylene had walked out into the sunshine. Hissing slightly as the bright sun shocked her eyes. She used her hand to make a shade. She was dressed in her nightgown; she blushed and ran back into the carriage. She took a good look around the carriage. It was spacious and it supported a large coffin and a small cushion chair with a maple side table. On the table were some clothes and a note.

_I'll be back in a few, get dressed and get ready to go into town. _

_ Love, Dante_

Maylene had smiled and got dressed. There was a bag with some supplies. Maylene had brushed her hair into two pony tails. As soon has she her flats on, someone knocked on the door. "Coming" Maylene said has she opened the door to find a group of priests.

"My dear child, why are you out here all alone." The leader asked. He looked at her up and down trying to see something that wasn't there.

"She isn't alone she is with me." Sebastian appeared behind the group. Maylene was happy to see him. She smiled brightly until she saw the clear scowl that had marked his face. His looked at every priest in the eye. All of them made way for him to walk though. He held his glaze with the head priest the longest. "What is a group of priest doing traveling in Romania when you are needed at the churches?" Sebastian questioned as he walked past the leader and helped Maylene off the carriage. He walked to the front and unhooked one of the horses. The carriage man looked human with a black cloak and a tall black hat.

"We are heading to a quiet village where there as been reported sights of demonic possessions'. Where are you heading?" The nosy leader asked inching closer to Maylene. Sebastian stepped in between him and glared fiercely.

"We are heading to our honeymoon sight. My father was nice to lend us his summer home to us." Sebastian said as he grabbed the horse and Maylene's hand. The priest stood there as the carriage left like a normal carriage. Maylene didn't look back as they stayed quiet for a while until the hill wasn't visible. Sebastian stopped and stole a kiss, which had surprised Maylene.

"What was that for?"

"An apology for my behavior" Sebastian said as he kissed her again longer. He had to force himself away, if he didn't; they would be in great trouble. Sebastian smelled the priests following them after they had left. "I wanted to get you away from the priests. While the carriage was parked, I went into town to get some things ready. I went to an old friend to gather any information about the town. He told me that a band of priests as been traveling around Romania. Killing any and all demons innocent or not. That was them and if I didn't come in time, who knows what would have happen to you." Sebastian held her face gently and Maylene sighed on his lips. Sebastian thought that her scent was driving him crazy. Maylene was going insane from his. Sebastian pulled away from her scent and helped her on the horse. Once he got on the horse they rode in the forest following a well-used dirt path. The horse was galloping along the path; the horse's hoofs were the only things that were heard. Finally after 15 minutes they reached a pond. They got off and let the horse drink her full. While they were waiting the priest caught up to them. Maylene was lying in the grass on Sebastian's lap. The horse finished drinking and sat next to Sebastian. They were in no rush to get there. Sebastian wanted to stall Maylene until he got word from the housekeepers at the home.

While the horse was drinking Sebastian and Maylene were sitting in the grass talking to each other.

"Sebastian, how will we mate?" Sebastian was quiet. He wanted to tell her but he was scared that she wouldn't run from him. Worse, she would be afraid of him, which is something he never wants to happen.

"It's a long process. It has many stages all depending if you matured or not. Don't worry your brother knew this was going to happen so he told me to give this to you before we mate. " Sebastian handed her a tan leather booklet. Maylene's eye lit up and she started reading. Sebastian sighed, happy he was able to calm his growing erection just a little bit. After 30 minutes the sound of the priests approaching made Sebastian put Maylene and himself on the horse. They galloped away from the priests. Sebastian wanted to fight them but the over powering scent of Maylene let his other head do the talking. If he didn't get to the check point, all hell will brake loose on everyone. After it had tuned dark they had stopped and Sebastian whistled low and long. Their carriage from earlier appeared and the coachman nodded to them. Sebastian put the horse back with the others and they entered the carriage, incasing themselves with each other's scent.

While the carriage moved onward to their destination Maylene had changed out of her clothes…. right in front of a staring Sebastian. Maylene had let her hair out letting it fall freely. She then unbuttons her dress and let that fall. She bends over to pick up the dress and fold it. Next were the shoes which let Sebastian take another long look at her finely shaped- Sebastian looked away trying to fight his urge. Maylene had undone her corset and when Sebastian had seen her large peaky breasts, all his control when down south. Sebastian had violently taken his shirt off. He was burning up in his clothes; he stood shirt less in front of Maylene breathing heavily. Maylene stared at him with burning desire. Sebastian's eyes turned a very bright pink. He tackled Maylene into the coffin and he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her. Maylene wanted to run, she found herself in this situation to many times with rape being the outcome. However she isn't with Victor, she is with her hormonal soon to be mate, who is about to ride her home. Sebastian lost all control and headed for her perky nipples. Maylene gasped and moaned as Sebastian's fangs had lightly scraped her nipples. His warm tongue rolled the nipple before he sucked it. He started with the left while his hand pinched and rolled the right. He did his process three times with both nipples. When he was done he had looked at Maylene. It looks like she was starting to get sensitive on certain areas. Areas he will explored fully with pleasure as a repayment. Maylene had a little drool coming out of the corner of her sweet lips. Her eyes started to turn yellow has she wiggled her hips like a cat in heat. Sebastian was between her legs cursing the human's need for clothes. He could feel her hot wet heat though her underwear and his pants. "Please Sebastian more." Maylene cried. Sebastian smiled and ripped off her underwear leaving the torn remains on the floor. He wasted no time fingering her at a neck braking speed. Maylene moaned loudly as she had opened her legs and bucked wildly. Sebastian smiled as Maylene keep meowing and moaning. Sebastian latched onto a nipple again and sucked, Maylene bucked harder as Sebastian went faster. He used his thumb to rub her clit. "I'm … about to…cum" Maylene panted out as Sebastian then had done something Maylene wouldn't expect. He pulled out his harden cock and rubbed it against her enlarge throbbing clit. Maylene moaned in bliss as Sebastian moved his hips in a way that soaked the bed sheets with her cum. Maylene closed her eyes and drown in the pleasure. Sebastian growled loud as Maylene came like a flood. As Maylene laid panting like crazy, Sebastian flipped her on her front and sat in front of her. Maylene latched on to him and sucked. With his senses more alert than normal, her just sucking him like this was driving faster to the edge. Maylene used her breasts once again to bring him over the edge. Her warm pink lips and tongue had sucked until she got the big finish. Sebastian had bucked his hips to shove all of himself down her throat. Maylene got a mouth and a throat full. For the years she had with Victor she swallowed it easily and showed Sebastian her empty mouth.

**Hours later:**

Maylene had rolled over into the warm arms that held her so gently. Sebastian cracked an eye open as Maylene purred loudly. He chuckled at his wife. She had slept the rest of the way to the house and even when he dressed her, carried her inside, and tucked her body next to his. "Maylene, time to wake up" Sebastian said gently as Maylene cuddled further into is chest.

"No my Danny, you can't have him" Maylene mumbled loudly as she hugged him tightly. Sebastian laughed and his laughter had waked her up. She looked at him with lazy eyes.

"Morning Dante" Maylene said as she rolled out of bed. She was dressed in a short nightgown that had showed her long legs and small dainty feet. She yawns and stretched heading into the bathroom. Sebastian had shaken his head in disbelief.

'_There is no way in hell that she doesn't remember last night_' Sebastian thought.

However as soon as she was out of the bathroom, Maylene walked over to Sebastian. Sebastian had his back turned from her and Maylene took this chance to tease him. Sebastian was bending over trying to find his mother's old dress that would suit her perfectly, and then all of a sudden he felt someone smack his ass while cupping a feel at the same time. He turned around only to find Maylene's laughter gong down the hallway. Sebastian only had his pants on but he ran after her barefoot. Maylene ran in the manor enjoying her feet hitting the crimson rug, her long purple hair flowing wildly behind her. Her nightgown allowed more movement than a dress. She passed the portraits of family members of the Tepes family. The cream walls were clean and beautifully decorated with details at the base of the walls. She turned to corner to find a wall with nothing but a portrait of a stunning woman wearing a white dress. Her skin was creamy enough to make her white simple dress shine. Her sapphire eyes held nothing but love and joy. Her red lips were curved into a small smile like she was content with everyone. Her hair was in tight onyx curls that landed on her shoulders gracefully. Maylene felt a slight pinch of jealously towards the woman but couldn't feel like she shouldn't really be jealous. Maylene stood there and stared at the woman. With her back turned Sebastian took this chance to hug her from behind and kiss her neck. Maylene just continue to stare to the portrait, Sebastian saw her staring at it and he needed to pull her away.

"Come love, I have a whole day planned just for us." Sebastian said pulling her away gently.

"That's Aunt Harriet, isn't it Sebastian. Your mother is so beautiful." Maylene said. Sebastian turned Maylene straight into him and brought her chin up so she could look at him.

"Please, don't bring her up. I just want to focus on you with all the time we have together." Sebastian said kissing her gently. The couple walked away, one with pain of remembrance in their heart and the other was tearing apart looking for answers.

Sebastian waited downstairs for Maylene to come down so they could start their day. Maylene came down in one of his mother's old dresses. The dress was a light shade from crimson. The corset had amplified her chest more than normal and it showed her elegant neck. It was off the shoulders and the bottom half of the gown had flared out gently and quietly in size. Her hair was placed into a ponytail held by a black bow. She had no make-up on and Sebastian as able to see her beauty. "Here I had pick these up so no man with think your free for the taking." Sebastian had placed a small golden band on her ringer finger. Then he placed one on his ringer finger.

"What about your birthmark?" Maylene said pointing at the purple tattoo on his hand.

"What birthmark?" Sebastian said as Maylene watched the tattoo disappeared right before her eyes. Maylene looked at him with wide eyes. "I'll teach you that trick later." He said has they left to start their romantic date.

* * *

**England**

_Ciel woke up to find himself standing in his parents' bedroom. Rachel his mother was alive and crying holding her pregnant stomach. His father Vincent was rubbing her back and was calling for help. The storm roared loudly and his voice was drowning out by the thunder and wind. Rachel's hair was loose around her and her eyes were screws shut with tears. "Please, not now. I'm not ready," she whispered in pain. Vincent looked distraught and lost. Childbirth at this time was no place for a man. He lay Rachel down on her back regretting it has she screamed in pain. She held Vincent's hand in hers and had a vise grip. Vincent needed to get a doctor; he needed to get Madam Red before she delivers. The shrill scream of his wife followed by the sound of their child leaving the mother shocked Vincent. At that moment a man in white and purple appeared with nowhere. Vincent held infant Ciel who wasn't breathing and Rachel wasn't fair off either. He was crying and praying for one of them to wake up. _

"_I'm Ash, I did come to took the souls of your wife and child to heaven. However I will allow them to live on borrowed time. When the time is up they will died. For me to do that I need to take some years off your lifespan to expand theirs." Ciel wanted to scream at his father as the deal was made. Something was wrong here. He shouldn't be seeing this. Ciel's father appeared in front of him. _

"_My son, I have to warn you that we were tricked and only had very few years together. Huntington's would have killed me at 40. I had given up has many years has I could, and I make the most of what I had left. You will be healed by the witch and only live another 2 months before Sebastian takes your soul. In that time frame I need you to focus and don't stop wanting to right the people that have wronged your parents. It's all Ash's fault that we were robbed from you at such a tender age." Before Ciel could say anything he was awaken by a painful shock. _

Sebastian had given the white dove to Libby before he had left. Libby went to wake Ciel only to find him with both eyes wide open and rolled to the back of his head. Foam was forming at his mouth and his hands were twitching. He was twisting his head side to side so fast that his neck was snapping painfully. Libby gaped and called for help. She felt Ciel's skin and he was burning up for a human child. Libby called trying to wake him but it was no use. Vlad, Jonathan, and Gwen came in surprised to find Ciel in that state. "Please clam him as best as you could while I summon Missy." Libby said as she when to the bathroom and filled the tub with water and dropped the dove in the water. Missy appeared naked and embarrassed.

"Damn it just when it was getting good. Phantomhive isn't waking up." Missy said as she made a long black dress appeared transformed out of the bath water. Libby would question her about it later but for now she needed to care for Ciel. Missy walked out of the bathroom and over to Ciel. Everyone parted away from her and watched her. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "See that this boy is ill, due to somebody's will. Make his body stop and rest while I go in to do my best. To help this boy from his premature death," Missy said as she disappeared into smoke and entered Ciel's body. At this time they sat down and started to talk about upcoming plans.

"I call the King up for a meeting; he said that from the trafficking bust there were a couple of girls willing to talk. It was take some time but one of the girls wanted to talk now while she had the chance. You can come in Alexandra." Vlad said summoning a young woman only 15 years old and still held a childlike face. Her eyes were cloudy and green. Her hair was cut into a golden bob for when she had to undergo a full body exam. She was in men's clothing in order to hide her scarred skin and healing marks. Gwen offered her seat while Alexandra had sat down and started to tell them what she told the King and his advisors.

"My father sold me to Victor when I was 12. He had raped me in front of men to show how submissive I was. He has many foot soldiers that used me as well as many other women for their pleasure. I was chained up with other women and at time I would have to serve 3 to 10 males at a time. If I would get a bad report this would happen." Alexandra lifted her shirt to show them the deep scars that were on her chest, back, and stomach. There was a large jagged cut right were her womb is.

"What happened there?" Libby asked fearing the answer.

"That is were Victor ripped my baby out of me with his bare hands. He found out that I was pregnant and he broke my jaw and slice me open and ripped my unborn fetus out. He made me an example before he found some customers with a pregnant fetish." Alexandra had stopped talking and placed her hand were the scar was. "I can never have children; it was too much for my body." When she had finished Gwen was trying to cry. She had exit the room and ran down to Bard's room for comfort. The others didn't blame her, only a monster would do such a thing.

"I'm very sorry to bring that up Alexandra but, I need your help find some people that my have been there. Would you know anyone?" Jonathan asked handing her a tissue to wipe hr tears with.

"Yes, everybody knows everyone. Victor had wanted us to know everyone incase one of us goes missing. I have a powerful memory, who are you looking for?"

"I want to know what you now about Madeline Lain." When Jonathan had asked Alexandra eyes lit up in sorrow.

"Mistress was should a kind person. She had treated our wounds and gave us a shoulder to cry on. She had always kept Victor at bay with many young girls before he had eventually slipped past her. She used to take beatings for us whenever Victor was in a bad mood. She even helped some of the girls escaped into a safe house that she had set up here in the mortal realm. Only she knew where it was. When girls started dying of a disease Maylene would take care of the body. However there was no disease going around it was only a lie in order to sneak girls out once every week. You would be snatched up in your sleep, in the hallway, or whenever you would be alone. She would report you dead to Victor then hand you over to two women who would take you to a safe house and help you though your pain."

"When did the saving stop?" Libby asked

"When Mistress was 6 months pregnant and couldn't move around a lot. When us the slaves hear about her pregnancy we wept day and night, knowing that no one would save us."

"Did any of you get a look at the child?" Jonathan asked wanted to know the grandchild he never had.

"All of us saw him when Victor flaunted him in our faces. He said this will be the man who will take over my empire and rule with an iron fist just like his father."

"Thank you Alexandra, I have one more question for you." Vlad said pulling out a photograph of two women.

He pointed to the black-hair woman "Harriet Tepes" then he pointed to the fiery hair woman "Cassandra Lain they disappeared right before Victor started this" Alexandra was shocked trying to rack her brain to remember the faces. She knew them problem was from the entire trauma she received it was hard to remember. The scream of Missy made everyone but Alexandra jump and run to Missy. She was on the floor bleeding with the top half of her shirt missing. The men had rolled her over gently and their eyes widen at the message on her back.

**This means war, I will get back Madeline then Dante's head.**

**Love Victor**

**With Missy**

Missy wondered though Ciel's mind seeing all the good and bad memories and even the ones of what happened to Ciel after the death of his parents. She then came to a black door; she opened it and was pulled in the door by a woman. "An angel what are you doing with Victor?" Missy said as she sent a fireball at the woman.

"Having fun and purifying unclean souls." She said as she threw the fireball back. Missy had counteracted it with a water blast followed up by an electrical strike which had missed her. Angela smiled sweetly as she punched Missy sending her flying. Missy was on her back moaning in pain, as she had looked up she saw the spell right above her. Angela licked her lips as she saw a helpless female.

"_Take her Sebastian will never know_" Ash said in her mind.

"No, she knows him and will tell him" Angela said feeling her body change into Ash. She grabbed her head and tried to focus her body to change back to her female self. While they were fighting Missy had started to utter a spell.

"I see your mark and I make your grave. I sent you back to once you came" The complex blue symbol spell squealed loudly and vanished. Missy smiled and was picked up by her hair. She was face to face with Angela and Ash was right behind her undressing her with his eyes.

"Naughty little witches get punished" Ash said as he held her down and Angela had cut open her dress. Missy was flipped on her back and Angela began to carve a message from Victor like she was instructed to. When they were done they a forced her out of Ciel's mind.

**Now**

"Looks like we now have a full blown war on our hands." Vlad said as Libby took Missy away to heal her wounds.

"We have entered to lion's den dressed in meat and stupid with humanity." Jonathan said as he opened a door to the Underworld and walked Alexandra back to the medical ward. Vlad had summoned a red phone and dialed the King.

"Yea it's me. We have a problem" Vlad said.

"…."the King responded.

"I will be there soon and we can start planning our first move. See you soon little brother" Vlad finished the call to the King and he had hung up. Vlad felt his marriage ring on his finger burn. It was a reminder of his missing wife and how she was still alive somewhere.

* * *

**Romania **

The rainstorm that had covered Romania had created empty street and broken hearts. Maylene was running has best as she could in the satin red dress that belonged to Sebastian's mother. She ran into the woods that were behind the house. Sebastian sped after her, calling for her, pleading for her to stop.

Sebastian had grabbed Maylene and backed her into the tree, so she couldn't run from him anymore. The rain whipped around them wildly, Sebastian could still smell her tears. Her brown orbs looked into his and he had looked at her red cheeks. He feels guilty knowing that he was the cause of her pain. Not the pain of the bark digging into her skin but the pain of not being there for her when she had called for him, the pain of not protecting her in time.

"Why didn't you come for me?" Mayene cried over the wind. She pounded his chest and Sebastian stood in the cold rain and let her. She cried for a while remembering what had happened just an hour ago. She finally stopped hitting him and fell into his open arms. Sebastian caught her and held her. Carrying her into the house he had saw that Missy was waiting for them.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he had laid Maylene down on a couch.

"I came here on a threat that Victor said." She said, her and Sebastian had sat down and talked over a cup of tea. The sound of running feet to the nearest bathroom had made both of them follow the sound. Maylene had put her head in the toilet and upchucked, and then she passed out. Sebastian was first to appear to find Maylene passed out on their bathroom floor. He rushed over to her and tried to wake her. Missy looked in the toilet and found it filled with blood. She then looked at Maylene's midsection and realized what Victor has done. "Sebastian please say you lost all self-control and mated her already." Missy said as she checked Maylene's heartbeat and pulse.

"No, I was going to surprise her but then… **she **appeared." Sebastian said as he patted wiped the sweat from Maylene's face. She was whispering and mumbling something in her subconscious state.

"Who is she?" Missy asked pulled out a same vial of green liquid and injected it into Maylene's womb.

"My old mate, she had come back and swore that she didn't mean to do what she did to me. She cheated on me with almost every power head in the Underworld. I told her that I didn't love her, and then she attacked me. I didn't know that she was a decoy send by Victor. She had blocked my emotional connection to Maylene. So I wasn't able to go and save her. I knocked out Flora and then I felt like Maylene was in trouble. When I reached her she was crying and then I had spent over an hour chasing her down thought town and the woods. When it started to rain it did nothing but made it worse." Sebastian explains what had happened in the last hour. Missy felt sorry for the two. Their love is struggling and with them in heat it could make or break them. Maylene's eyes shot open and her brown eyes were black.

"**Dante, you're damaging my mother. Leave witch**" _Maylene_ flicked her wrist and she had sent Missy flying out of the bathroom. The door shut and locked itself leaving a possessed Maylene and Sebastian.

"Ramiro?" Sebastian asked recognizing the black eyes that was angry at him.

"**When you left Mother alone so you could go get her present, Victor had planted your ex-mate and taken Maylene. When you were distracted he was able to carry out a plan that could send her over the edge. Victor had men held her down as he removed her gown. He had a syringe filled with a potion and he had injected it into her womb. He placed it inside her noting that it will start to take affect soon. However I'm keeping the potion from harming her eggs down to a molecular level. You have 3 hours until I get tired and her eggs are affected in some harmful way. I understand that your ex-mate used magic to block your senses but my Mother is thinking otherwise. As we speak she is listening to this conversation. You better talk to her now before it is too late.**" _Maylene_ had sat down on the toilet to let Sebastian explain himself.

"Madeline I can't apologize to you" _Maylene's _eyes narrowed. "I can't apologize to you because I hurt you past the point of apologizing. I had made you feel like I have abandoned you. I wanted to do something to prove that I actual love you that you are my… everything" Ramiro had let his willing mother take over. "Take my hand Maylene" Maylene slowly took his hand and they were transported to the lake in the woods.

They stood in the small field that was in the middle of the lake. Tall grass had stood tall and soft. The moon rose in position and the lake glowed as blue butterflies rose from the waters and fluttered above the small field. White butterflies had joined their mating with the blue butterflies. The butterflies flow tighter creating beautiful spiral. Bright yellow fireflies had outlined their spiral. Maylene gashed as it was beautiful. Any emotion other than love and amazement melted away.

Sebastian got onto one knee and opened up a red velvet box. He opened it to reveal a green diamond shaped, with small aqua oval on the side of the diamond. Maylene started to cry. She thought that Victor had destroyed the ring. It was the ring that Sebastian had given her when they were kids. The ring he said that he would promise to marry her with. "Will you take me as your mate? Will you be my everything from now until the end of time, Madeline Lain?" Sebastian asked as Maylene did nothing but nodded and Sebastian then put the ring on her finger. Once he stood he embraced her and they slowly kissed. The kiss had nothing but promises to never let each other go. Sebastian had not only smelled that Maylene is now very fertile but that she was fully ready to accept him. When they had parted Maylene whispered on his lips.

"I'm ready Dante" Sebastian had wanted to take her back to the house but she told him no. "Take me here; take me on the very spot where nothing seemed to break us apart." Sebastian attacked her lips gently. He had let go of the ribbon that held her hair up and he ran his hands though the soften locks. Maylene's hands had locked themselves in his own hair. Maylene moaned as she felt his hardened member poke her. When they had parted Sebastian moved his hands and with a single tug of his hand, her whole dress became nothing but a pool around her feet. She whimpered a little as the cool air had hit her already perky nipples. Sebastian embraced her and picked her up and he move them a couple of feet to a blanket that was laying there already for them. He laid her down on that and she had gasped as he attacked her neck with kisses and nipping at her main vein. She used her small hands to get between their close bodies and unbutton his shirt. Sebastian had shrugged off his shirt and Maylene had racked her nails on his muscles tracing each and every curve in his stomach, arms, and his back when he had latched on to her mouth again twirling their tongues together. He slowly pulled off her underwear and that had left her bare. He pulled away from her bring lips to view the beauty in front of him. He had stood to undo his pants but Maylene had beaten him to it. Kissing his lips to the point of exhaustion she had unbuttoned his pants and pulled everything. His clothes left it's only pool but was then thrown to Maylene's discard clothes pile. Both parted again from each other and their eyes turn their respective color, the mating as begun.

Sebastian's had let his large black feather wings out. Maylene gasped as she watched Sebastian changed into his mature form. His nails became like talons, his hair grew out to be the same length as hers. His eyes became completely black leaving only the rose colored iris their same color. His birthmark had moved to his forehead. One it was in place his skin became a navy blue with his hair growing darker. His teeth became fangs passed his bottom lip. Maylene lay amazed by his mature form. Sebastian rubbed a talon on her soft cheek "Release what you can" Sebastian said as Maylene started to change. Her ears appeared but they were taller than before. Her tail was much longer and smooth. Her fangs were half of the size of Sebastian's. Her golden eyes stared back into his eyes. She left his member poking her gently. Maylene nodded and Sebastian had spread her legs apart. He placed himself in between them place himself into place. Without any warning Sebastian started to enter her slowly. Maylene gasped on how big he was, and then she remembered from the book that males would get twice as big in their matured form. Sebastian slowly kept pushing him inside of her watching her face change emotions. Maylene was feeling discomfort because she was never introduced to something this big. When he was halfway in her forcefully thrusts the rest inside of her. Maylene squealed in pain and wanted to cry, Sebastian grunt at the airless grip on him. He realized that he is the biggest male that has been inside her. Sebastian had kissed her on her lips, cheeks, and forehead to say that he was sorry. Sebastian slowly moved his hips trying to please his mate and bring her out of her discomfort. Maylene went from moaning in pain to moving with him and moaning in pleasure. Sebastian had picked up his pace was not just pounding her into submission, yet. Maylene's nails had started to rake his back with crescent moons. Sebastian had sat up straight and used his point of view to watch Maylene completely. Her body started to glisten with sweat and her breasts bounce slightly with his movements. Sebastian bends down to capture her lips with his once again. While they were kissing again Sebastian had moved her legs to over his shoulders so he could be deeper and closer to her womb. Maylene broke the kiss to cry out in bliss and prepare for her oncoming orgasm. Sebastian kissed her neck and Maylene ran her hand though his hair as he picked up the pace slightly. Maylene whimpered, has the coil kept getting tighter, Sebastian growled, has she got even tighter around on him. Sebastian went faster as Maylene kept moaning his name. Finally the coil released and Maylene screamed in bliss as she screwed her eyes shut in order to keep her from passing out. Sebastian growled loudly that echoed in the forest alerting any male demons that he had taken his mate and a possible mate from them. Once they came down from their high they changed back. Sebastian had lain down with Maylene. She had cuddled onto his chest and they lay there in their afterglow.

"Dante thank you for actually giving me my first time having sex with someone who loves me. It was the best ever but why you held back? I knew that you would want to go faster." Maylene asked as she drew circles on his bare chest.

"I wanted to make it memorable for you. I want to make it the first soft touch of many since you are now my mate. Look at your ring" Maylene looked at her engagement ring and it had changed its appearance. The sliver band was now gold. In black carving it had said Date. She looked at Sebastian's hand and saw Madeline carved on his golden band. Her engagement ring was now on her other hand. "When you wake there will be a message on our rings finalizing the mating process. Until then sleep love, we will need it later." Maylene snuggled into his chest.

**Sorry its late I made it around 6,000 words and added a lemon and lime. I've been sick and I may have asthma. I'll be okay but it will take me longer to update, breathing lately has been stressful sometimes. See ya in hopefully 3 months if not less or more.**


	12. Demands

**Sorry its shorter than normal**

Sebastian had waked up to find a dense fog on him and Maylene. Maylene was still asleep on his arm. She was glowing like a lighthouse in his eyes. She was perfect enough for him. An offensive smell had hit his nose and he growled low enough for a warning to any demons close by to hear but not loud enough to wake Maylene who moaned and cuddled closer to him. Sebastian now had the safety of his fertile mate to worry about other than his own life. Regretfully he had moved away from his mate and started to get dressed. Maylene was in a deep sleep, tired from last night and only cuddled up more into a ball. Sebastian had dressed her and wrapped her in the blanket after her had tied her hair back. He opened his wings and flew up and out of the fog and to the summer home. When he got there he found a message from his father. Reading the message Sebastian sighed knowing that Victor had already did something to her. Sebastian could smell his mate's body calling for him. He walked up the stairs, eyes glowing all the way. He couldn't wait to show her true mind numbing pleasure.

**BREAK**

A woman with a short maple color pixie cut and gold eyes was sitting with Victor watching the mated couple through a large magic mirror. Her pale white nearly paper white contrasted with her flaming angry red cheeks. Her figure was a well-developed curvy woman that rivaled Maylene's body. She had teamed up with Victor seeing that she could get payback for Sebastian nearly killing her. She was jealous that he was in love with a younger woman and that Maylene was getting a better life than she ever had with him. "I want you to see what I did to her. I doubt Dante would be able to fully accept her. Fiona, I want you to watch them and understand the bond they are creating. The bond Madeline is stealing from you."

**BREAK**

Sebastian had saw Maylene brushing her purple hair in the mirror, naked. Sebastian walked up behind her and kissed her neck while grabbed her naked breasts. Maylene smiled and wiggled her hips onto Sebastian's hard on. Sebastian growled and nipped her neck while pinched her nipples roughly. Maylene grasped and she had unzipped his pants and Sebastian had bucked in her warm hand. He moved his hand down to her hot wet clit and began to pleasure her. Maylene moved her hand faster to match what Sebastian was doing to her. Maylene stopped her motions and moved out of his grasp. Sebastian was surprised that Maylene had pushed him on his back on top of the bed. She started to kiss him roughly and rub him. Sebastian bucked into her hand and Maylene had jumped up away from him. Sebastian's eyes were glowing as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Be a good girl and unlock the door"

"No" Sebastian was taken aback by her response. He wasted no time turning into his demon form.

"You have until the count of 3 until I bust this door down" Maylene smiled behind the locked door. She wanted to see how angry sex worked out for them.

"1" Maylene started to feel herself get wet with the deep threating tone of his voice. He was fuming mad that Maylene decided to run from him.

"2" Maylene could feel the wood bending. Sebastian smiled when he heard the door unlock.

"3" The door opened and Maylene stood there with an innocent look on her face. "Do you want to be punished?" Maylene nodded and Sebastian stepped aside to let her past. "Bend over and grab your ankles" Maylene did as he commanded. Sebastian could smell her arousal. His tail whip in the air loudly before it came down on her bare ass. Maylene hissed at the pain while Sebastian smiled at it. He was only doing this because Maylene was getting turned on. His tail left many red marks on her ass. "Now since you've been a good girl you get a treat." Maylene was picked up and Sebastian held her legs open has he plunged into her without any warning. Maylene bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as he had started to thrust violently into her. Maylene wrapped her arms behind her, around his neck. Sebastian knew that with this position he could easily impregnate her. He then threw her on the bed and she landed on her hands and knees. He chuckled at her red ass and swollen pussy. It only made him harder. He then fucked Maylene doggy -style until she clamped down on him. He then used his tail to simulate her swollen clit. Maylene's eyes were rolled upwards towards the ceiling and drool was forming in her mouth. Sebastian went faster and Maylene couldn't take it anymore. She came making no sound. Sebastian followed her filling her with large loads. Once they had calmed down Maylene smiled and kissed Sebastian.

"Please I want more" Maylene begged.

"Whatever you say" Sebastian said as he changed her in a missionary position.

Anger sex worked for them well.

**3 days later**

Maylene lay on top of Sebastian's sweaty chest, panting. Sebastian stroked her hair and kissed her sweaty temple. They had nonstop sex and orgasms for 3 days straight. Maylene looked up at Sebastian and then at her ring, Sebastian looked at his as well.

"His heart and soul belongs to you" Maylene read her ring out loud.

"She is forever bound to you" Sebastian read his out loud to Maylene.

"I love you" Maylene said. Sebastian kissed her once again before they went to sleep for the first time in days.

Hours later, Sebastian woke to find Maylene gone from his arms. Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to sense his mate only to find her no longer in the house. Sebastian dressed himself and followed her scent; he wasn't upset that she was gone. He was furious that she was out by herself without him. The weather was fair but it was taking a bad turn once he had reached the town. Sebastian stood at the entrance looking at destruction. He was looked at the chaos the town was in. Buildings were on fire, demons were in their human form helping some humans escape. Sebastian grabbed low-level demon while she was running past.

"What the hell happen here?" Sebastian asked flashing his bright pink eyes; he had a good look at her. Her golden hair was a knotted mess and her blue eyes were fill of fear. She was heavily pregnant; Sebastian had loosened his grip a little.

"Please don't hurt me. A bunch of priests came and they started to attack the town. Next thing I know my mate came in the house and told me to run. I have no clue of when the town gotten this way. It was like this when I was running out." When she was done explaining and man came running out of the burning town.

"Martha! Hey you leave her alone!" Sebastian was that he was missing a hand and was badly briused. Sebastian looked at him and the man stumbled back only to be caught by Martha.

"Have either one of you seen a young woman with long purple hair and brown eyes? Her scent smells like she recently mated." Sebastian asked seeing the look of realization in the woman's eyes.

"Mistress? She is trying to get some of the women out of the town and to a secret point where we can all met up. She is in the far left of the town in a blue house with a pink flower bed in the front left." A small group of men and women came running out of the town. One couple had stopped and helped Martha and her mate.

"I hope you find our Mistress and bring her back." One woman said before they had disappeared into the dense forest. Sebastian's eyes turned pink once he caught on to his mate's sent. Maylene was in trouble.

Maylene had slipped out of her mate's willing arms to go to town. She had sent out a signal the last time she was in town before she ran into Victor. She walked up to a blue house with a white flowerbed. She took red dye out of her corset and dyed the pedals pink before she went inside. The house belonged to her mother before she had disappeared. The house was nice and clean thanks to one of the women she had saved. Within minutes Maylene had a knock at the door. She opened it to see four women and their mates. She invited them in getting a hug and kiss from the women. Once they were all seated Maylene spoke first breaking the silence. "Its nice to meet you all after so many years. I've missed you all and I'm proud to see you all alive and well. Please introduce me to your mates."

Martha introduced her mate, Mario whom she met in Italy.

Julia a short woman with short red hair and green eyes had introduced her mate Timmy a local from the town.

Mary a petite woman with long black hair and brown eyes had introduced her mate John from Paris.

Amber a tall woman with fiery red hair and bright golden eyes had introduced her mate James from England.

Maylene smiled at the men and introduced herself to them. "Hi, I'm Madeline Tepes but I was Madeline Lain. Have you girls told them yet?" all the women nodded at their mistress. "I'm putting their lives in your hands. They had been through things **nobody **should go through. If I find out that they are harmed in anyway, I **will **bury you where you stand." The men swallowed thickly as Madeline glared at each and every one of them. "Good now that we are on the same page. I'm happy to say that Victor's reign will be coming to an end. My mate's father is-"

"Who did you mate, Mistress?" Amber asked making Maylene blush.

"The man I was talking about when ever you guys doubted love. He is the man I mated and married before God. Dante Tepes the son of Vlad Tepes III after Vlad had joined the Underworld." Maylene said turning red from embarrassment. The woman smiled as their Mistress seemed happy. "Now that we got that out the way, Victor will becoming to an end. I want all of you women to go to the Underworld and testify against him. I know some women wouldn't be able to talk but I need as many women as I can to put him man before The King for his punishment. I don't want to put you into danger but the sooner you leave the better. Just yesterday Victor attacked me when my mate went to get something special for me. He didn't rape me but I will see my brother for a full body exam to make sure that he didn't damage my womb. Also there is the threat of a group of priests coming this way the sooner you leave the better. On a more positive note, how have thing been since I left you here?" Maylene had gotten an ear full. She listens to the stories that the girls were telling her. They told her how they regrouped and then separated. They met their husbands and brought the group back together. They've been watching out for each other very since they escaped Victor.

Then all of a sudden there was screaming and the smell of smoke. Mario opened the door only to get a spear in his hand. Mario screamed and pulled back from the door. A young priest stood there and he started praying as the spear started to hum. Maylene was quick to think and grabbed the sword hanging from the wall. She brought the sword to Mario's hand slicing it off at the wrist. She ripped her dress and tied the bleeding wound. "I'm so sorry Mario, if I didn't cut it off Martha would be a widow by now." Mario looked at he dismembered hand as it burst into blue flames. The priest had thrown another spear only to miss as James pulled Amber out the way. Maylene looked at the group "get them out of here and ladies take them to the hideout" the women didn't hesitate has they ran out the back way.

"I didn't know demons looked out for each other. Its no use you all will be purified in the Lord's eyes." He summoned another spear but received a bullet to the head. Maylene keep a gun in one hand and the sword in the other. She started to leave the village, getting to the center she received a bullet through her thigh. Maylene cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She twisted her body so she could see the man who shot her. It was another priest and he had a gun to her head. Maylene raised her own gun to only have it kicked out of her hand. The priest stepped on her hand making her release the sword.

"Kneel before our God, you piece of trash." The man was then violently thrown from above her. Maylene hear the snap of his neck. She looked and saw Sebastian drop the dead priest. He grabbed her sword and pockets the gun.

"You Madeline are in so much trouble." He looked at her with bright pink eyes. Maylene blushed and she cuddled against Sebastian chest. She had let the world gone by in a flurry of colors as Sebastian ran out of the town. She opened her eyes to find them far from the town. Sebastian had shifted her in his arms before she had fallen asleep.

Hours Later Maylene woke to the chattering of the women in her group. "Mistress your awake. I'll get your brother and mate" Martha said as she went to go get Axel and Sebastian. When the men came in the other women left them alone. The first thing Sebastian he did was kissed her forehead and held her hand.

"What's going on?" she asked, Axel had sat down next to her.

"Maddy, Sebastian told me that Victor had injected you with a potion. I took a sample of your blood and it doesn't look good. He had injected you with a reanimation liquid spell. How was my…nephew taken care of when he died?" Axel asked looked straight at Maylene. Maylene held Sebastian's hand tight as she relived her son's burial.

_Maylene looked at herself in her vanity mirror and only saw a broken woman looking back. Her hair was curled to the side and her face was pale. Her eyes were as hollow as she was inside. A knock on the door made her snap back into her Hell. The witch that helped her birth Ramiro bowed to her mistress and then spoke. "Mistress, everything is ready for young Ramiro's burial. We await you downstairs." The witch had helped Maylene stand and walk down to the graveyard portal awaiting them. Once she steps into the portal a few people where there. Maylene, the witch, some of Victor's clients, a reaper was there. _

"_We are gathered here today to remember Ramiro…."the words blended into the world that no longer existed to Maylene. Maylene focused on the coffin that her son's body was in. The box was small enough to fit his small frame. The box was forged with beautiful black wood. It had sliver cravings on the edges of the coffin. On the lid Maylene had words printed in the most elegant writing on there for him. It was the lullaby she sung to him the night before._

_**An angel I see**_

_**An angel you'll be**_

_**God had sent to me.**_

_My strong little boy Ramiro,_

_**I'll protect you with all my might**_

_**So you'll never fear the night**_

_**As long as we're together we'll continue to fight.**_

_My little angel Ramiro,_

_**Good Night.**_

_Maylene was shook gently by Ling the witch. "Mistress the funeral is over would you like to stay?" Maylene looked at the freshly buried ground where her son laid. "Ling do me a favor" Ling listened to her mistress and did what she was asked to do. _

"He is buried in the graveyard." Maylene said as Sebastian sensed the pain she was going through and hugged her. Maylene melted into the hug and didn't realize that she was crying the whole time. Axel was torn that he had caused her to re-see her son's burial. He held her other free hand. Maylene looked at him with clear watery eyes.

"Maylene I promised you that Victor will pay for all that he has done to you. I really don't want to tell you what is going to happen, but I have to. Victor was able to get DNA from the body and infuse it with the potion. Its main objective of the potion is to recreate someone dead from the mother's womb. It gives them another chance to reborn; the problem is that once they are born their memories of their pervious life will be locked away forever. Ramiro's soul will transfer into his new body once it's born." Axel explained to Maylene.

"Overall my son will be reborn without knowing what he went through before. What is wrong with that? I get my son back!" Maylene said hysterically. Axel moved away from her sensing something wrong. Sebastian loosens his hold on his mate, something is wrong.

"Maylene that problem is that if he gets his hands on Ramiro we'll have another Victor on our hands. There are some deadly effects of the potion that he didn't take into consideration." Maylene growled at him and flew at him. Sebastian had grabbed her and pulled her back to bed. He held her down as she had hissed and fought against him.

"Damn it Axel do something!" Sebastian said has Maylene had started to get more and more restless. Axel had hit a pressure point and Maylene had stopped moving around. Sebastian looked at him with a questioning look.

"Hysteria is a side effect to the potion. We better clear out and head home" Axel said as he went downstairs to call the carriage back. Sebastian looked at his mate and put his ear down to her flat stomach. He could hear a distant heartbeat it was so faint. Sebastian's eyes turned pink.

"I promise you would not be like Grace." Sebastian let a hot tear mark its way down his face.

**In London**

Vlad was looking out into the night sky until he had heard carriage wheels coming towards the house. When he saw the carriage, it was on fire and it was speeding towards the house. Libby had slammed his door open and the look on her face said it all. Both of the demons had run down to the front. Jonathan and Gwen were there already with Bard and Finnan. The back of the carriage was in flames and was starting to reach the front. Vlad and Jonathan had used their speed to run to the carriage. Vlad took hold of the carriage seeing that the driver was headless. Jonathan had seen that the door was ripped away. He had jumped in and saw the men on the floor. Axel was bleeding heavily from his chest. Sebastian had a steel rod through his chest and it was glowing. Sebastian was coughing up blood has he watch their enemy get close to her stomach. Maylene was in a trace state has a cloaked figure had its hands on her stomach and heart. It was whispering words in Latin and Jonathan grabbed the dagger that lied hidden in his pants pocket. Before he could kill the person the carriage had stop and send him flying into the wall. He threw the dagger and it stopped at the bottom of their spine. They fell and Maylene closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Vlad had arrived and saw the scene. He ran to the fallen figure and pulled them out into the night. The fire on the carriage was out thanks to the humans and the girls. Sebastian and Axel was taken inside to be treated. Jonathan had joined Vlad and he pulled the cloak off. They had stopped in their tracks.

Vlad was the first to talk for the both of them. "Mary?" said woman looked at them with hate. Her golden hair was long and tied up with a rubber string. Her sky blue eyes were glaring at both of the men. Jonathan's hand turned into a claw and he had grabbed her by her neck. Vlad saw the murderous intent of Jonathan and gently grabbed his shoulder. "We need information from her. Killing her would make things difficult for us." Jonathan had put her down and tied her up with his leather belt. The mess in the yard was cleaned and everyone was inside. Gwen and Libby had walked over to them with sad looks on their faces. Gwen looked at Mary and she went quiet. Libby delivered the news and she didn't beat around the bush.

"Victor delivered a message through Missy's crystal ball. Not only her but The King needs to talk to both of you as soon as possible. We listen to Victor's message and you two need to see it for yourselves." Libby said as all for them walked into the house with the sun starting to rise.

When Mary was heavily secure and drugged the men had watched the message.

_Victor appeared smiling with an empty glass in his hand. "This is your final warning to give me back Madeline and my unborn son and London stays in place. You will get your wives back" he stepped aside and two women were chained up to a wall. Both of them were bare and scared all over their bodies. They were crying as they looked into the ball. They tried to talk but it was clear that they had their tongues were cut out. Victor walks over to Cassandra Lain and runs a knife across her stomach. A thick line of blood appeared and she let out a muffled scream that chilled Harriet Tepes to the bone "with a piece or two missing of course. You have Madeline's 2__nd__ trimester to return her to me. Any funny business and-" he started to chuckle "you will be burying more than your wives." The Message Ended._

The fireplace in the room came to light and two people stepped out. Vlad and Jonathan fell to their right knee and bowed to the two men.

"Tepes and Lain, it's time we had a talk." The man said as Vlad and Jonathan addressed him.

"Yes my King"

**Sorry it took me the whole summer. I was having problem with writer's block. Yes the plot thickens and I advise to read it twice and remember some things that stick out, Ask questions so I know what to put in the next chapter. Being a senior this year and with school starting on the 22****nd**** the next chapter might be as long. **

**You know the deal review and enjoy. **


	13. AN: Injury

AN: 12/11/12

Sorry but the story is going to take even longer. I gave myself a concussion, midterms are within a week. I have to present my senior project. So the story can even be thought of now but I will try my best.

Love FGGW113


	14. Past Babies

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCC's or the lullaby **

Mary was strapped to a chair down in the basement of the Phantomhive Manor. Jonathan, Vlad, Libby, and Gwen were in the room interrogating her. All of them took turns getting information out of her. By far, Jonathan was more harsh then any of them. Mary had all of her fingers broken along with her toes. Her face was bruised from Libby and Gwen. She also had iron rods in her legs, arms, and her shoulders from Vlad. Jonathan grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, eye to eye.

"Other than Ramiro, did Victor have any other children?" Mary looked away from him and she tried biting her tongue again. Jonathan grabbed her cheek hard enough to force her teeth into her cheek. "Answer me, you little bitch" Jonathan said as she spit blood in her face. Jonathan wiped away the blood and let Vlad take over. Vlad had taken out a syringe filled with a white liquid. He injected it into her neck and broke the needle off into her vein. Her pupils became very large and she started to twitch violently until her body had relaxed. She was smiling in pure intoxicated bliss.

"Answer the question, does Victor have any other children other than Ramiro?" Vlad asked as the drug running its course made Mary a fountain of information. Everything she said gave them was an upper hand against Victor.

* * *

Sebastian and Maylene were sitting on the baloney. Sebastian was shirtless with bandages covering his wound that began to slowly heal. Sebastian was hugging her from behind and had both hands over her flat stomach. Maylene's hands were over his. The shock of nearly losing their child was enough to bring back memories neither of them wanted to relive. Sebastian kissed her neck and Maylene purred at the affection her mate was giving her. "Sebastian, what are we going to do about the baby?"

"What do you mean Maylene?"

"I mean what are we going to do in the months leading up to the birth and afterwards. England is too dangerous and Victor…" Maylene started to cry and Sebastian kissed her temple. "I'm just so scared because if Mary could get us so easily I'm worried who else he'll send." Sebastian brought her from outside into their shared room. She sat down on the bed and Sebastian sat next to her and prepared himself for what she was about to know.

"Maylene you know Flora, the heiress of the Campton fortune." Maylene nodded and he continued. "She was my pervious mate before I had cut the bond between us. After you disappeared I used her to fill the void. I was wrong and ended up falling for her, trying to forget you. Two years after we mated, she got pregnant and I was actually happy in such a long time. She didn't want the baby and she blamed me for everything she was going through carrying the child. When I wasn't around she would drink, smoke, and threw care in the wind before she delivered the baby. The birth was difficult and she was able to delivered Grace. Grace was very underweight. Grace had kidney failure, half of her right lung was deformed, and her heart had a hole. No one told me what Flora did to herself to try to rid of the baby. Maylene, every night for a week I had held her and stayed with her every time the doctor was treating her. One night I had left Grace at home with Flora hoping she would love the child and care for her. When I came back the doctor was there covering Grace's body with a sheet. He pulled me aside and took me that she died of suffocation. I though it was because of her lung and heart. He showed me the hand marks on her neck. Maylene that night I had destroyed Flora's reproductive organs and broke the bond between us." When Sebastian was finished Maylene was protectively covering her flat stomach.

"Why are you telling me this Sebastian?"

"I'm telling you because I will do everything in my power to protect you and the baby. I don't want to lose another child. I want you to know I'll give my life to you and the baby. I truly love you Maylene as God is my witness, there is no one I would love as you." Maylene was speechless as Sebastian looked into her eyes for a reaction to his confession. Maylene started to cry in joy, finally receiving as the love she desired ever since she meant Sebastian. They slept together unknown to them their bond was forming to becoming unbreakable.

The next morning Sebastian woke to the sounds of his mate dry heaving in the bathroom. The sound was followed by the wet sounds of her food hitting the water. Sebastian walked in to see her smart enough to braid her hair back away from her mouth. Sebastian disappeared to the kitchen to grab her something for the morning sickness. When he came back she was washing her mouth out and trying not to go another round with her queasy stomach. When she turned around to go back to bed Sebastian was standing there with a cup of tea and some crackers. Maylene turned pale and was back to sticking her head in the toilet. Sebastian put down the items and rubbed her back. When she was done Sebastian had to hold back a smile seeing his mate hugged the toilet like it was him. "Oh God Sebastian, this is only the beginning. I have months before this is over" Maylene muttered darkly as she finish washed her mouth. Sebastian watched his mate slowly eat the crackers while drinking the peppermint tea. He dressed for the day and he had plans for them. He just hoped that they worked out well for them. Soon when Maylene was done she started to dress herself when Sebastian stopped her.

"Axel told me that it will be best to sleep a little more when I got your breakfast. I will come wake you up in 2 hours." He kissed her forehead and Maylene drifted back to sleep after he left, holding her bump. Sebastian met Ciel in his office along with the other demons.

"I only have two months, so we need to finish up some business. What are we going to do about Victor?"

"From what we got out of Mary. He will not attack or try to kidnap Maylene until you are dead. With Dante under your control, he said that it will be too easy, he wants Maylene to suffer as well as Dante." Vlad said watching Ciel start calculating a plan.

"What about this rouge angel? Does anyone know who he is?" Ciel asked as Jonathan sighed.

"This angel is a weird one but is definitely gone rouge. Victor made a deal with the angel to distract Dante when they fight to try and kidnap Maylene after he killed Ciel. The angel is actually Angela and Ash the bodyguard for the Queen. The Queen made a deal with him, the deal is unknown between the two." Gwen said looking tired and drained.

"Where will this fight take place?" Ciel said growing tired with each passing minute.

"A better questions is what will set off their plan. They aren't going to decide to attack after some brunch. We need to careful and decide who to go after" Axel said looking at Ciel for an answer. He was the only one with time running out.

"It's best to watch our moves, until then we really don't nothing to worry about expect Maylene's and her child's safety." Ciel concluded.

* * *

**Two Month Time Skip.**

Sebastian had to go with Ciel to France to confront the Queen and the angel. Maylene sadly watch him pack Ciel's belongings. She had a gut feeling that today wasn't going to end well. She was scared and Sebastian felt her worry. He didn't want to leave his pregnant mate unprotected but he had to, orders were orders. He put the things in the hallway to only have Maylene hugs him from behind. He started to feel her tears wet his shirt. He turned around to hug her and whisper the secure feeling she needs. "Please Sebastian, you feel it don't you?"

"I do, Love but, I have to go. Our fathers had to return to the Underworld; Libby is with Undertaker getting the reapers ready and Gwen is with Axel getting the clinic ready for what may come." Sebastian made Maylene look into his crimson eyes. She saw nothing but true affection and love. Sebastian rubbed his hand over her noticeable bump. "Maylene, everything will be okay and you will be safe. I promise" he kissed her for the last time until they saw each other again.

Days later, all hell broke loose. Maylene was reading in their room when Sebastian came into the room. He picked her up and carried her to the Undertaker's home and told her to stay put until he came and get her. Sebastian left without a word and Maylene prayed for his safety. She watched as the city went up in flames and was upset for not knowing where Finnian and Bard was doing. She saw them pass and ran out after them begging them to come with her. Instead she ended up saving Ciel who ordered them to kill Pluto. Sebastian listened the Pluto suffer and die. He hoped Maylene was smart enough to go back to safety. He had other business to attend to concerning a rouge angel. Maylene waited outside with the Undertaker and Libby. She was rubbing her baby bump as a forming nervous habit waiting her mate. Everyone then felt to surge of Sebastain's power Maylene felt relief. Libby led her inside so she wouldn't inhale the ashes. For the first time in a while she had good dreams instead of nightmares.

Maylene awoke to the sound of screaming survivors. She walked out of a spare bedroom and downstairs to find burnt patients in pure pain. There were children and adults covered in ash and burnt marks. All three demons used their ability to help in humans that got caught in the crossfire. Maylene grabbed some burn relief ointment and bandages, she got to work. Sebastian flew to the clinic impatient to see his mate. He wants to be at her side at all times before they left the human plane. He opened the clinic doors to see Maylene reading a story to a little girl who had her arms, neck, and left side of her face wrapped in bandages. The little girl was holding Maylene's hand as she was listening to the story of the runaway princess who found her prince.*

"Will I find my prince?" the little girl asked as Maylene tucked her in.

"I'm sure he is waiting for the right moment." Maylene saw the girl was starting to breathe heavily. Maylene knew the girl was an orphan seeing her on the streets begging.

"I'm scared I don't want to die. Please don't leave me" the little girl pleaded as Maylene placed her in her lap and rocked her gently.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." Maylene sang as the girl peacefully died at the last note. Sebastian had walked over to Maylene and took the dead girl from her lap. He walked her over to the Undertaker and let him deal with the girl. Sebastian came back to find Maylene in the spare bedroom. Sebastian hugged Maylene as the sobs shook her body. The little girl dying in her arms reminded her of Ramiro in his last moments.

Days later Maylene and Sebastian were on board the ship that would take them down under. Maylene was leaning over the rail watching the swirling ash polluted waters makes its way around the boat. She sighed and watched the demons escaping back to home. Sebastian had held her from behind and just breathes into her vanilla scented hair. They were going home, home to a war and long days awaiting happiness. It wasn't long until everyone was boarded and they start to descend into the thick fog that formed. They were sailing on the human plane for an hour until the fog shifted from a heavy to pale gray has they entered the demon realm. Once the gently faded Maylene's heart aches for the one true home she belongs to. She looked around drinking in the realm1 which she realized was similar to the human relam2. Once the couple got off the boat Axel was waiting there for them with a carriage. They quickly got into the carriage wasting no time trying to keep Maylene safe.

Instead of going to the Lain Manor, Axel took them to the Tepes Manor. "Maylene to give you the heads up. The King wants to speak to you, Sebastian you as well" Maylene paled and Sebastian squeezed her hand for comfort. They entered the Tepes Manor grounds and Maylene was stunned at how it looked. The manor was a similar built to the Phantomhive manor. The gardens were will kept and the large fountain of a dragon pouring water into the large stone pool reminded her of the Lord of the manor. They entered the manor and were taken a study room by Axel. Axel opened the door for them and they went in. Axel closed the door and went to help the troops prepare.

The King was a very tall man even when sitting down. His hair was like a sinister ink that framed his face beautifully. It cascaded to his board shoulders hinting at the built frame hiding under the casual clothing. His sapphire eyes was shining intensely, glowing with the lock powers of being Lufier's younger brother. He gestured to the empty couch and they sat down.

"Madeline Lain, I'm sorry Madeline Tepes since you just mated and married. I give you my sincerest apology for all the suffering you want through under my rule. However with the help of your family, mate, and yourself, we have uncovered the vast empire of Victor and his evil. So far we have broken into 4 of his whore houses, recovered over 3700 woman and young girls. Several arrests have been made for all the "clients" and people helping in the trafficking. I think there is more but so far my troops haven't been able to find them. I need your help with the search. Your step mother had given us enough to prepare ourselves for the war a Victor is planning. I need to know names and places." Maylene bit her lip unsure of what to say. Sebastian rubbed her back trying to sooth the knots she was working up.

"Do you know of the threat that Victor delivered a couple of days?" The King nodded his head. "I'll help you but we need to get our mothers first. With them still under his thumb, he will have an advantage on us." Maylene said as Sebastian rubbing her back trying to comfort her. The King saw the mother to be protecting her small bump, his eyes soften as Maylene reminded him of his daughter in law when she was pregnant. The King grabbed her hand and held it softly.

"Your mothers will be our first priority. I will need your help in finding them." A folder appeared in his hand with a puff. "It has come to my attention that Mary Oren your step mother has revealed some things we didn't know about Victor." He opened the folder and started to read. Sebastian was shocked at the recorded information on the man. It build the justification that he needs to kill Victor for the safety of his mate. "…Other than the history of child abuse by both parents and develop a sick persona. Victor is also a father to 8 dead children2. You were his slave for years and I need to know everything." His eyes turn pure white with only his black pupil. Maylene fell into a deep trance and Sebastian sat beside her helpless to help her because of their King's power. Maylene was helpless to do anything as the King pushed into her mind and saw things that Sebastian didn't see or know.

* * *

The King started to walk through her memories.

He saw a happy little girl until the disappearance of her mother. After she turned 10 her father remarried. The King made note of the chances of Johnathan Lain's composure.

He saw the abuse Maylene and the other women when through while Victor was expanding his empire.

He saw that Maylene had repressed a lot and hidden so much from the pain. He had saw the birth and death of Ramiro and his burial. He stopped and watched the broken woman sob uncontrollably on her son's grave, only to be raped by Victor on the grave. The King kept his emotions in check but this justified the need for Victor's head on a silver platter. He pushed into her repressed memories to get more information.

Maylene had escaped Victor's clutches only to be caught and locked away. She had woke in a bedroom and jumped out of the 3rd story window. She used the tree outside to break her landing. She had ran from the home and she didn't stop until she had collapsed at the home of her grandmother.

* * *

Her grandmother had opened the door to find Maylene. She had nursed Maylene and summoned Cassandra to come get her daughter. "Cassandra, why is my grandchild pregnant and was found nearly dead on my door step." Cassandra had rubbed Maylene's cheek and her baby bump. One thing that Cassandra and her family keep a secret was that they were Reapers. Reapers in a demon realm was very dangerous considering that they're furious warriors when pushed. Over the past hundreds of years they didn't have the best friendship. Maylene woke and hugged her mother and Cassandra knew what she had to do.

"Madeline, your condition with Victor will end up having this child dead has well. Your 7 months pregnant and carrying a child that is at least third Reaper. Full Reaper are only carried for 4 months, half Reaper is for 6-7 months. Any Reaper line less than that is from 7 to 9 months. Maylene for your safety and the safety of this baby, I'm going to have to induce your labor." Maylene was shocked and her pale skin lose more color and she looked deathly sick. Her brown eyes looked into her mother's eyes and found the truth.

"So you've been lying to Father all these years! How could you? What about Isaac, Quincy, Daniel & Danielle (twins), Harry, Roger, Thomas, Lilith, Axel, Gwen, and ME. Mother why, to know that you've kept this from us? Why haven't said anything over the years when we have killed Reapers and had countless wars with them? You have slain your own…you MONSTER!" Cassandra's mother, Gwen stood by and watched her daughter sat there frozen.

"Madeline you can't help who you fall into love with. Your father swept your mother off her feet. He knows about her Reaper linage and he love my little girl with all of his heart. Your mother left because the male Reapers were too aggressive. Please Madeline, forgive your mother for defending her home, her birth right. To protect you she didn't tell her children, scare that they would fight beside her and she'll lose them. Madeline please one word reached Cassandra about Victor she came to save you. Madeline we have to take-"

"Mother, please let me tell her. Just get the supplies and Harriet please." Grandma Gwen left and Cassandra held her daughter's hands and she took a deep breath. "Madeline, please forgive me. I love all my children and my mate. To protect you and my grandchild, I have to take the baby and train them in the Reaper realm until you find your mate. Until then your memory will be blocked so when we drop you off at a friend of mine**." Cassandra explained.

"Will my baby be safe? Will I be safe?" She then saw Harriet, Sebastian's mother come into the room helping Gwen set up a sterile area. Maylene panicked as fear rose into her heart. "Why are you doing?"

"Madeline, your due anytime and it's okay to induce your labor. Besides we'll be right here." Maylene sighed has Harriet can closer with a needle. After the needle Maylene started to feel mild cramps and the women helped move around and progress the labor. Finally the next day in the morning all the woman were asleep until Maylene woke sweating a little. She screamed as she wasn't ready for her contraction to rip though her. She cried has Cassandra had forced her to laid down on her side while she held her leg up. Harriet washed her hands and she coached Maylene through her labor. They had changed birthing positions many times before her water broke. With this baby being her second things when a lot faster. Maylene decided that the squatting position would help so she wouldn't be in so much pain, besides her mother was her birth partner.

"Madeline, breath baby. Its okay, rock your hips…there you go. I can feel the tip of his head" Harriet said as Grandma Gwen stood by with a towel to catch the baby.

"He?" Maylene panted as the feeling to push took control of the discussion. "Oh...ow ow… this hu-" she stopped has her body went rigged. Cassandra who was letting Maylene lean on her held her daughter's hand. She had felt Maylene squeeze hard signaling the pain she was going though. She looked at Harriet giving her a worried look. Harriet gave her a look at made her relax, how could she not trust the woman who had delivered 4 of her children. "Mommy, it hurts. It burns so bad." Cassandra felt for her daughter but held her hand tightly.

"Madeline, breathe and push….breathe and push…breathe and push…" Maylene followed Harriet's instructions and she managed to deliver the head and then the rest of the body. Maylene cried as her son let out his first breath of air. She hugged her son's body close to hers and breast feed him. After she was cleaned up she rocked her son to sleep.

"What's his name?" Grandma Gwen asked

"His name will be after Grandpa Antony. Antony Duane Lain. Mother, Aunt Harriet, Grandma, please care for my son and let him know I will be back for him." The medication in the needle was in full swing and the women had clean up Maylene and Cassandra cooed at her sleeping grandson. Harriet had Maylene wrapped in a blanket and she whispered words under her breath and Maylene had disappeared to England.

"Cassandra, we have to go." Harriet said as the two younger women disappeared and the Grandma alone to cover their tracks.

* * *

The King's body jerked as he pulled himself away from Maylene who woke at the same time. He looked at the clock over the door and saw only 10 minutes pasted. He looked at the two 'demons' with hard eyes.

"We have to get some people rescue and answers to get." He left them alone and Sebastian hugged Maylene who didn't respond back.

"Love what's wrong?" Maylene shook her head and began to shake.

"Oh Dante. Our mothers' have so much more to do with this than we think." He knew that asking her questions would set off a coaster of emotions. He led his mate to their bedroom and rubbed her bump until she slept deeply. A mere hour later, Sebastian had suit up ready for the missions assigned to the families and soldiers tonight. He was dressed in a basic tight black bodysuit. He had on medal shoulders, forearms, knees, and shins. He chosen to wear boots with knives hidden in each shoe. He had a sword strapped to his back. He kissed Maylene before leaving for debriefing. He walked down the hallway and then entered the meeting room where the plans were being made and their advantages would come into play.

* * *

INFORMATION UPDATE: Connect the dots

Maylene and Sebastian will be called by their birth names only in speech.

Vlad is the King's general but the King treats him like a brother.

Maylene did name all of her siblings.

Sebastian and Maylene are part reapers.

Maylene does have a living son.

Guess who is coming in the next chapter: 3 people (guess)

*Story Maylene was telling the girl was about her and Sebastian

**Friend of Cassandra is a Reaper that got Maylene in the assassin business

**Sorry if it is short but 4000 some odd words should been enough. Senior year sucks considering I had switched schools and hate most of my teachers here. I recovered from my concussion but I have a dent in my head now…it's been months. **

**I had also got a wattpad account and I have been working on a separate free lance story, my name is ashleef on wattpad**


	15. Votes Please

AN: 12/19/12

I do want to apologize for such a **LONG **wait. I've graduated from high school and made it through my first semester of college about to head into my second. Rest your hearts, I've been writing whenever I can. I'm halfway done with chapter 14 and I'm on break, so I'll Update soon.

Love FGGW113

P.S: I'm going to make a poll on who should Kill Victor...this basturd will go down hard. By...Whom...?! **ALL I NEED IS 5 VOTES THE POLL WILL CLOSE AFTER CHAPTER 14 IS POSTED...ETA=1/8/14**


	16. Short but Sweets

**disclaimer: I don't Own Black Butler**

Dante entered the briefing room and he sat down next to his father, Johnathan, Axel and some of the King's soldiers. Everyone was wearing same outfit he was. The King walked in dressed the same as his men. His hair was sinister as ever tied back in a high ponytail.

He laid down a map of the castle where the mothers were being kept. He had got the all the information from Madeline and he had found out where they _should _be. "Look all of you are hand chosen for this mission. It is security matter and cannot reach the public. Anyone who leaks information is death by holy injection." Everyone nodded knowing their king keeps with his promises. "Now we divided and take down. Any slaves you encounter secure them and bring them outside. Any of Victor's customers you encounter, tied up and knockout. Any hostile ones, kill. You have your groups and orders men. Move out"

Everyone went into their groups and head towards the Bitter north of the realm to complete their mission. In 4 hours of traveling, Dante's face harden when they came up on to the castle's grounds.

Madeline woke up to a cold bed. Dante's side was ice cold meaning he was gone after she fell alseep. Madeline rolled over and headed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach of food and lack thereof. When she was done she had cleaned herself up and walked downstairs to find Gwen, Libby and Missy sitting down in the kitchen.

Missy had handed her some tea and flavorless crackers. Madeline took them gratefully and sat down to the table. Gwen and Libby started looking at baby catalogs for their nephew. Madeline was reading a book on hybrid pregnancies that Axel left for her. She was nearly done when Axel came home still dressed in his battle gear. "We got them and they're doing great. They are stable and in my clinic." Gwen and Libby ran pass him to the clinic with demonic speed. Madeline was about to follow when Axel stopped her. "Dante has a surprise for you in the garden" Madeline didn't even know her mate was back. She walked out to the garden and saw Daniel talking to a boy.

He was tall but no taller than Dante's elbow. His hair was like hers but he had his father's curls. His skin was like a good mix of both of them. Dante pointed at her and the boy turned around and smiled so wide. He had mixed matched colored eyes, one brown eye and other was a black eye. His face had freckles and dimples. Madeline burst into tears when he cried out Mommy. Finally Mother and son was reunited. "Now Xavier knows that we have his son. You really to fight?" Axel asked Dante whose eyes switched over to pink.

"I know I'm going to kill this son of a bitch and deliver his head to Maylene on a sliver platter."

It was about an hour before Madeline had to calm down. Seeing her son was nearly too much for her. He was 10 years old and was in the Reaper's junior school for Boys. His Granny always told him stories about her. How beautiful she was, how much she loved him, how strong she was. He told her that he wanted to be like her when he grows up. "Antony, you've met my mate, Dante , right?" Antony nodded his head.

"Dante is your Daddy" his eyes got bright with joy. Dante's was more of a father then Victor could ever be.

"Really Mommy?"

"Yes and guess what?"

"What Mommy?" Both of his mix match eyes glowing.

"You're going to be a big brother in a couple of months" Antony hugged his mother and rubbed her tummy in a careful manner. Dante walked into the room to be hugged by Antony. Madeline sighed for now everything was okay only if Xavier was dead.

**Clinic**

Vlad watched his wife sleep. They had found her tied in a room dehydrated and poisoned. Cassandra is the same way. The two girls Xavier showed in the message was two slave girls who were found beheaded, they had looked just like their mates. Johnathan was in the room next door watching over his own mate.

Libby walked in and gave Vlad some coffee. "How is Madeline doing?"

"Fine Father. How is Mother?"

"Axel said she'll wake within a couple of days. He had to give the women anti-biotics to help the regeneration rate. The King wants to see them when they wake up, if they give him good information then he wouldn't have to interview Antony. Antony is such a sweet child, I doubt he will know anything about this."

"I hope not. He just got reunited with his mother and his new father." Libby said as Harriet breathing was the only thing beside the concerned silence. Johnathan was another story.

He was holding Cassandra's hand ever since they got her settled in. He would fluff her pillows every 25 minutes. He tucked her in and fixed the sheet every 10 minutes. Then he would kiss her forehead and fixed hair. He just couldn't believe she was here. His first love, mate, and other half of his soul. He kissed her hand and held it. Gwen watch her father become a nervous wreak. She knew they had to prepare for the months of healing to come. Madeline already started to heal by mating Dante. Gwen went to grab some coffee for them both since it was going to be along wait.

The wait carried on into the crack of dawn when Harriet woke to her mate sleeping uncomfortably in a chair beside her. She smiled and then she realized that she was free. Her first concern was Victor playing a trick on her. She started to move out of her bed, by the time her foot had hit the ground Vlad woke to see his mate struggling to keep herself upright. He moved from the chair and walked around to help her. When Vlad grabbed her hand Harriet knew it was her mate and this wasn't a trick. Vlad placed her back in the bed and covered her over. "Vlad, darling" her voice was weak and Vlad's heart swelled at the loving look she had in her eyes.

"It's okay, sleep Love. I will be here by your side until I die." Harriet closed her eyes and slept peacefully.

**Victor**

The sound of breaking wood, glass, and even metal sounded out loudly throughout the mansion. The girls in the lower levels could hear his rage and shook in fear. Ash was dead and to make matters worse, one his most profitable houses were captured and his girls were taken. The King was cracking down him fast and hard. Madeline was mated to Dante, his sons are in their possession. Victor looked at himself in the broken mirror. He smiled so crooked his face looked like it wanted to spilt in two. That was okay if they wanted a war…they will get a war. Victor called a friend of his and in the morning he was gone to the Colonies to get help.

**Time Skip a month**

Cassandra and Harriet was finally able to heal completely. They had a meeting with the king to tell him everything about Victor. The king had several highly trained squads of demon to take down Victor and his customers. All the women that was rescued was placed in secluded places to recover. Every customer that was captured was interrogated beyond morals. The king realized with Victor's disappearance his whole sex-slave kingdom was starting to crumble. Fiona was at large for several reasons, mainly because she seemed like Victor's puppet.

Dante came home after taking down another brothel of Victor's. Madeline was in the kitchen making dinner for the family. Her parents were upstairs…re-mating. Axel, Gwen, and Libby were is working with the women that was rescued. Dante followed the delicious aroma. He walked into the spacious kitchen to see Madeline glowing. It has only been a month and she looked like she was at least 5 months pregnant. Everyone was unsure of when she was due since neither of Madeline's other children weren't full demon or reaper. Dante walked up to her quietly and snaked his arms right over the baby. Madeline can sense her mate as soon as he walked into the house. "How are you guys feeling today?"

"Well, how was your day?" Madeline asked as Dante washed his hands and started cutting up vegetables.

"Very good, found and took down more houses. Some of the women remembered you and kept asking me ask about how you were." Dante said starting some tea for her back pain. A perk of having a brother as a Doctor. Antony rushed from outside to hug his father. Dante embraced him and it warmed Madeline's heart to see her family…her family the right one she deserved. Antony began to tell Dante about his day and Dante listened while making dinner with Madeline. Madeline was just finishing dinner as her parents came downstairs glowing. Anthony ran to his grandfather to show him the cool thing he found during his day.

Cassandra smiled as Sebastian greets her was a strong cup of medicated tea. She was done after having so many children. She just wants to be a grandmother to current grandkids and her future ones as well. Missy created the tea to stop the body from making fertile eggs without unbalancing the body's hormones. Missy's batch of tea are helping every women they bring in to stop unwanted pregnancies. "Mom, can you help me with this recipe?" Madeline ask, snapping Cassandra out of her thinking.

Johnathan had Anthony on his lap and was telling him war stories. Dante was helping the women with the cooking. It was only an half an hour later that dinner was served. After dinner, Dante took Madeline and Anthony over his parents' home to have dessert and a long needed discuss of battle plans with his father. Walking there hand in hand, Madeline watch her son walk ahead of them talking about can't waiting to see his Grandpa Vlad. Dante looked and saw Madeline's face twist in pain for a second before she let out a sigh. "Madeline, are you alright?"

"I'm fine it's just the growth of Ramiro. Axel did warn me about my body trying to care for the baby and the chances of me maturing at the same time. For now everything is alright." Dante made a note to talk to Axel, even though the child isn't his, he'll love him like it is. They reached the house and Libby opened the door. Antony hugged her legs and she smiled as at the happy boy.

"Anthony would you be a gentleman and help set the table?" Libby asked as Dante gave him the okay. Once Anthony was in the house, Libby led them to where Vlad and Harriet was planning. Vlad was standing, looking down at a circular table that had a giant map laid out with markings. Markings of where Victor could be, where other houses where, and what houses they have busted. Harriet was talking to a mirror, there was another person on the other side. Both were in a heated conversation as his mother's cheeks were red from anger.

"Look if your husband has been seeing any of Victor's Victims. He will die by my hand and I will burn your land down to the ground. Good day Mrs. Watson." Harriet finished the conversation with a wave of her hand. Harriet sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. Dante placed his hand on her shoulder and Harriet looked into his eyes. "Oh, Dante it's so nice to see you and you brought Madeline with you." Harriet said as she hugged her son tight and then Madeline. Vlad had patted his son on the back and smiled broadly at his daughter in law.

"_Can you take my Mother downstairs while Father and I talk?_" Dante thought to Madeline. Madeline nodded and she told Harriet about Anthony who wanted to see his other Grandmother. Harriet was gone within seconds. Madeline giggled about whispered something about Grandmothers and went downstairs. Dante turned to his father who had place another map on the round table and he began to explain several things he and the King went over. The end conclusion: Victor was going down.

**Downstairs**

Everyone was eating some French chocolate. It was bitter for Madeline because of the memories of her human friends. However seeing Anthony enjoy his Grandma Harriet and Aunt Libby made the Chocolate sweet. The suddenly become cold around Madeline as Fiona appeared behind her. Fiona got ready to swing before the women could stop her from beheading Madeline. Her hand was suddenly dismembered in midair. Anthony had his reaper weapon in his hand. His weapons was large compared to his size, it's a Molotoch, The Slayer Sword. Madeline looked at her son in surprise. Fiona hissed in pain and glared at him. Dante and Vlad came downstairs to find Libby and Harriet on top Fiona, holding her down. Fiona laughed before she had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "A Spirit Clone, that demon witch." Libby said in hate.

Vlad picked up the dismembered hand and looked at Anthony that was hugging Madeline. Dante looked at Anthony and saw one thing that would give them the upper-hand.

Victor would lose everything.


End file.
